Raw n Rosy, Kim Jongin (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Bertemu mantan memang bukan hal yang mudah. Begitupun bagi seorang Kim Jongin, seorang pekerja kantoran yang terbilang sukses dalam karirnya (Hunkai and chibi Baek chibi chen
1. The Best Mommy Ever

Raw+Rosy, Kim Jongin

Rating : Teen

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : Hunkai And The others

Warning : BL, Crack Pair, Typos, Au, gaje, Ooc, and bla.. Bla.. Bla..

All chara are not belong to me but i'm the owner of this story..

Summary :

Bertemu mantan memang bukan hal yang mudah. Begitupun bagi seorang Kim Jongin, seorang pekerja kantoran yang terbilang sukses dalam karirnya.

.no edit, sorry for typos

.

.

The Best Mommy Ever!

.

.

"Kau butuh berkencan atau setidaknya berlibur untuk melepas penat" ujar Kyungsoo.

Teman dekatnya yang selalu memberikan banyak nasihat padanya.

Pagi ini benar-benar. Jongin harus menguras tenaga di saat dia perlu menyiapkan diri untuk meeting bersama kolega-kolega bisnis bosnya yang menjanjikan itu. Salahkan Taehyung, adik bungsunya yang selalu bertingkah seenak jiwa remajanya. Dan si kembar yang terlalu cengeng kalau sudah dijahili pamannya.

"Kencan?" Jongin membeo.

Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya itu mengangguk pelan. Dia selalu memberikan banyak saran meskipun pada akhirnya tidak pernah didengar.

"Cintai dirimu sendiri" kata Kyungsoo, "Jangan terlalu serius, Jongin"

Benar juga, pikirnya. Ibunya pernah bilang, kalau kerja terlalu serius bisa cepat mati. Tapi bagi Jongin, dia harus tetap bekerja keras karena menjadi sosok yang ulet dan disiplin itu memang sudah lama melekat dalam dirinya.

"Kalau dibilang lelah sih juga tidak, soo" Jongin menyahut.

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya. Meski matanya menatap layar PC, telinganya tetap fokus dengan ocehan Jongin.

"Lucunya si kembar selalu membuat penatku hilang" dia berkata lagi.

Namja mungil itu menarik napas pelan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sejak kakak kandungnya itu tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat 4 tahun lalu, membuat Jongin jadi pribadi yang tangguh dan menjadikan dirinya sosok yang sukses hanya dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun saja.

Diusia 28 tahun, seharusnya Jongin sudah bisa melepas lajang. Seperti halnya Kyungsoo yang sudah dilamar seorang pria dengan profesi dokternya. Namanya Kim Minseok, dan Jongin yakin kehidupan Kyungsoo nantinya akan sangat bahagia mengingat bagaimana cowok bermarga Kim itu memperlakukan tunangannya dengan sangat gentle.

Tapi Jongin merasa, diusia 28 tahun dia masih perlu meluangkan waktunya bersama si kembar. Atau alasan lainnya adalah, dia masih harus menyekolahkan Taehyung sampai sarjana nanti. Mengingat Taehyung yang masih duduk di kelas tiga SMA, tentu saja masih perlu bertahun-tahun lagi untuk mengejar gelar sarjananya. Jadi mau sampai umur berapa Jongin melajang?

"Mungkin kau bisa menerima ajakan kencan Direktur Choi" kata Kyungsoo, blak-blakan itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"W.. What"

Jongin menggeleng kikuk. Apa-apaan? Menerima ajakan kencan Choi Siwon tentu saja hanya akan menambah permasalahan saja dalam hidupnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menampik jika pria bertubuh bak model-model papan atas itu menaruh hati padanya. Itu semua terlihat jelas dari cara Mr Choi menatapnya atau memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat lembut dan terkesan mengistimewakan.

Lagipula siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona Mr Choi? Dia adalah refleksi dari kata sempurna untuk seorang eksekutif muda diusia 36.

"Diusia segitu seorang pria mapan seperti Mr Choi itu hanya mencari sosok penuh kasih sayang yang bisa mencintai dirinya dan merawatnya dirinya, Jong"

"Ayolah, soo"

"Atau dengan Lee Sooman? Wah, Presedir Lee itu jauh lebih kaya dibanding Mr Choi. Dia juga sudah tua, kalau beliau mati kau bisa menjadi pewaris sahnya kan"

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini.. Memangnya aku ini namja jalang apa"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Mengucapkan kata maaf beberapa kali dan berkata, "Memangnya kau mencari calon yang bagaimana sih?"

Kalau sudah bicara tipe. Sebenarnya Jongin bukan tipikal pemilih sih. Yang penting bisa sayang sama si kembar, dan menerima dirinya sekaligus kedua anak kembarnya itu.

Ah, tapi dia rasanya tidak perlulah buru-buru. Lagipula jodoh juga tidak kemana. Well, doktrin macam inilah yang selalu Jongin katakan sejak masih sekolah sampai akhirnya jadi orang sukses begini. Memang susah kalau sudah menghadapi sosok mandiri seperti Jongin ini. Yang ada pacarnya sudah pergi duluan. Lah wong Jonginnya saja sudah seperti : I can do it by myself. Atau paling sederhananya, its up to you, its up to me. Dasar aneh..

.

.

.

"Mom, Tae hyung nakal"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

Ini hari sabtu, dan demi Tuhan.. Rasanya baru beberapa menit dia bisa tidur setelah bergulat dengan laporan-laporan kerjanya yang harus sudah diberikan pada bosnya hari senin depan.

Tapi sepertinya Jongdae kecil tidak memberikan waktu untuk mommy-nya beristirahat barang sedetik saja.

"Tae" Jongin berseru. Wajahnya tampak kusut. Kemeja longgar yang ia kenakan pun juga tampak berantakan. Dia baru tidur pukul 5 tadi, btw.

"Bisakah kalian akur. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bersuara keras seperti itu" Jongin mencoba mengingatkan.

Nyonya Kim sedang pergi ke pasar. Dan Taehyung lah yang bertugas untuk menjaga duo tuyul itu selama nenek mereka pergi.

"Aku bahkan tidak menjahilinya, hyung" sahut Taehyung.

"Tae hyung berbohong, mom. Dia baru saja memakan permen Daeie" Baekhyun kecil mengadu. Tumben sekali anak manis ini duduk diam di sofa. Padahal dibandingkan Jongdae, dia jauh lebih cerewet.

"Taehyung, Demi Tuhan.. Bisakah kau pergi main saja? Aku bahkan baru tidur 2 jam pagi ini" Jongin berkata. "Dan Baekie, dia itu pamanmu. Berhenti memanggilnya hyung!"

.

.

.

Kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun silam telah meninggalkan luka yang cukup mendalam untuk keluarga Kim.

Jongin ingat saat dimana ia dan keluarganya harus menelan kenyataan pahit itu.

24 Januari, adalah Hari dimana Junmyeon noona-nya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai seorang pramugari itu tewas saat menjalani tugasnya dan tepat sekali setelah 2 bulan kelahiran kedua putra kembarnya.

Dia bahkan belum pernah mengatakan siapa ayah dari kedua putranya. Padahal dia sudah berjanji, jika dia akan memberitahukan ibunya mengenai pria yang musti bertanggung jawab mengenai kandungannya itu.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Dua keponakan mungilnya, sekaligus anak-anak angkatnya yang musti ia kasihi dan ia nafkahi seorang diri.

Sebenarnya Jongin pernah beberapa kali menjalani hubungan percintaan dengan beberapa orang pria yang mengaku mencintai dirinya. Namun beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk pergi begitu saja setelah kencan pertama mereka.

Ada apa?

Tentu saja mereka memilih untuk pergi ketika Jongin datang dengan membawa kedua putra angkatnya pada acara kencan pertama mereka.

Kencan pertama yang seharusnya berakhir romantis. Malah seperti ibu dan ayah yang disibukan dengan menjaga kedua putra mereka yang cukup hyperactive untuk anak seusia mereka.

Tapi tetap saja Jongin tetap tidak mau ambil pusing. Jika kelak dia punya pasangan, orang itu haruslah bisa menerima kondisinya.

"itu punya Daeie, kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau! Baekie mau yang ini"

Jongin menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi kedua makhluk kecil nan imut di hadapannya ini.

"Yak!" serunya. Ia mencoba menengahi. "Bisakah kalian berhenti? Mommy kan sudah bilang untuk tidak saling bertengkar"

Baekhyun kecil merongos jelek. Meski kenyataannya dia masih terlihat imut dengan tampangnya yang seperti itu.

"Tapi itu kan punya Daeie, mommy"

Dengan tatapan victimocent-nya Jongdae menatap sang ibu. Ayolah, Jongin memang selalu kalah kalau di hadapkan dengan tatapan-tatapan seperti itu.

Jongin memang sengaja membawa kedua putranya ini makan siang di sebuah restoran saat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan.

Pertengkaran yang dipicu oleh masalah sepele. Berebut pudding rasa jeruk yang sebenarnya masing-masing sudah punya satu. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun kecil ingin memakan pudding milik adiknya saat dimana pudding miliknya sudah habis dimakan.

4 tahun merawat duo kembar itu. Jongin jadi tahu masing-masing sifat Jelek mereka. Baekhyun yang selalu ingin menang sendiri, dan Jongdae yang cengeng.

Namun dibalik itu semua tentu saja mereka punya sifat baik yang terkadang membuat Jongin terharu bukan main. Baekhyun memiliki sifat penyayang dan easy going sementara Jongdae memiliki sifat peduli Tapi pemalu.

"Ini pudding untuk Daeie" Jongin meletakan setengah dari pudding itu di piring Jongdae.

Bermaksud untuk membagi dua pudding itu untuk keduanya.

"Dan ini untuk Baekie" Jongin berkata, seraya meletakan sisa puddingnya di atas piring Baekhyun.

Tetapi balita manis itu hanya diam. Membuang muka ke arah lain dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Baekie?"

"Tidak mau" acuhnya.

"Mau mommy suapin?"

"..."

Sementara Jongdae mengunyah puddingnya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"sudah habis, mommy" katanya. Matanya yang sempit itu menunjukan eyesmile yang menawan. Sungguh, Jongin gemas sekali melihatnya.

"Baekie?"

"Baekie mau Daeie suapin?" si bungsu angkat suara.

"Tidak mau" katanya lagi.

Jongdae menggembungkan pipinya. Ia membuang muka persis seperti yang dilakukan sang kakak.

Dua-duanya ngambek!

Jongin gemas melihatnya.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berkata. "Kalau kalian merajuk terus seperti itu mommy pergi saja" ancamnya.

Keduanya terkejut dan menggeleng. Bahkan nyaris saja menangis kalau Jongin tidak menghiburnya dengan memesan dua mangkuk es krim untuk kedua putranya itu.

Ah.. Anak-anak memang paling sering merajuk. Tidak apa-apa! Anyway, Jongin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu selama masih ada Es Krim yang bisa mencairkan suasana.

Ice cream, Jjang!

.

.

.

End for this chapter

.

.

A/n :

Hello.. Thx udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk baca ff ini. Btw, ada sedikit permintaan maaf buat para readers yang nungguin beberapa ff yang terpending jadwal updatenya. Aku memutuskan untuk merapihkan list ff buatanku yang menurut aku udh gak bisa diterusin lagi. Mohon restunya ya! Dan sorry kalo merasa kecewa.

Btw for this new one, aku mau buat sedikit chapter aja. Mungkin 3 atau 4 lah ya. Gak panjang. Makanya aku buat end disetiap chapternya. Ff ini awalnya pengen aku update di Line. Tp karena aku memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dari medsos jadi di update aja di sini.

Seperti biasa ya, jangan pernah tanya alur! Aku sendiri juga gak tau alurnya gimana. Penulis labil, hehehe.. Intinya aku cuma mau bikin ff hunkai untuk menghibur kamu-kamu semua. Dan khususnya Buat adek-adek yang sebentar lagi mau menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Semoga lancar jaya ya say^^ pesan kak Joy, Jgn terlalu sering baca Ffnya. Banyak-banyak belajar supaya hasil kelulusannya nanti memuaskan.

Lanjut? 20+ aku update kilat^^


	2. Ex?

EX

.

.

I.

. .

.

.

"In.. Jongin"

Jongin tergagap ketika mendengar suara baritone itu memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

"Kok melamun sih?"

Ah.. Tadi itu dia cuma membayangkam pergi ke pesta pernikahan keponakannya Mr Choi bersama pria dewasa itu. Memang sih bukan yang pertama bagi dirinya menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Tapi kan selama ini dia selalu pergi sendirian, tidak pernah tuh ditemani seorang pacar, kekasih, atau apalah itu istilahnya.

"A..ano"

Mr Choi tersenyum simpul. Asli, wajahnya tampan sekali. Dua dimple nya yang, aduh Tuhan... Sama sekali gak nahan itu membuat pipi Jongin merona malu.

"Apa?"

Ia menarik napas pelan, mencoba untuk menormalkan degub jantungnya. "Aku harus menjaga si kembar besok malam"

Bos ganteng itu menaikan satu alisnya. Mencoba untuk melihat kebohongan di mata Jongin. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Ditambah Jongin yang bilang kalau hari ini ibunya pergi ke Busan untuk menghadiri acara keluarga. Tentu saja ditemani Taehyung, mana tega Jongin membiarkan ibunya pergi sendirian ke Busan.

"Lalu anak-anak?" Siwon bertanya, nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Aku menitipkan mereka di penitipan anak" jawab Jongin, seadanya.

"Kita bisa mengajak mereka" lelaki itu seolah mendapat ide.

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Berpikir.. Berpikir.. Dia harus membuat sebuah alasan supaya Siwon tidak jadi mengajak dirinya pergi ke pesta itu.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk menolak ajakan bosmu inikan, Jongin?"

Hehehe... Jongin tersenyum manis*salah tingkah.

"A.. Akan ku pikirkan"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengar cerita Jongin setelah namja manis itu keluar dari ruangan pak bos.

Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan sesekali Jongin akan menggerutu dengan kata-kata tidak jelas Namun tersirat kekesalan Pada nada Bicaranya.

"Ayolah Jongin" Irene noona menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Kapan lagi"

Beberapa rekannya juga ikut tertawa. Padahal harusnya Jongin merasa bangga bisa ditaksir bos seganteng Choi Siwon. Tapi kenyataannya, Jongin malah merasa risih.

"Lagipula bos kan ganteng" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghibur. Ya, terlepas dari status bujang lapuk, Siwon kan tetap kece. Apa lagi yang kurang? Tampang cakep, harta juga melimpah..

.

.

Pukul 6 sore..

Jongin musti menjemput si kembar yang sedang dititipkan di daycare house selama ia bekerja.

Dia berharap-harap cemas, semoga saja kedua putranya itu tidak membuat ulah. Ya, duo tuyul itu memang agak nakal dan cerewet. Mungkin karena sudah memasuki usia 4 tahun, dan sedang memasuki tahap transformasi dari balita ke usia bocah. Yah, lagi aktif-aktif nya lah pokoknya.

"Kim Jongin?"

Jongin yang baru memasuki area daycare house itu menoleh. Mendapati sosok jangkung berkulit pucat sedang menatap dirinya seolah tidak percaya.

"Eh?"

Pria itu cukup tinggi, dan dibalut stelan kerja para eksekutif muda yang terkesan modist Namun masih terlihat elegant.

Tanpa disangka pria itu membungkuk hormat dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Lalu menjabat tangan Jongin sebentar tanpa memikirkan Jongin yang malah blank seperti orang dungu.

"Kau masih ingat aku kan?"

"Ya.. Oh Sehun" jawab Jongin. 'Mantan pacar'

Pria bernama Sehun itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia bilang Jongin terlihat sangat manis dengan blazer coklat muda yang membalut tubuh ramping. Apalagi syal yang melingkar di leher Jongin.. Aigoo, menambah kesan cute saja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lumayan lama kita tidak bertemu"

Jongin masih terpaku. Alih-alih menjawab, dia hanya menatap Sehun dalam diamnya. Apanya yang lumayan? Nyatanya mereka sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu sejak Sehun yang memutuskan pergi ke London dan meneruskan sekolahnya di sana.

"Masih sama" Jongin berkata pelan.

'Masih sama seperti saat pertama kali kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pesan Ataupun kabar Mengenai kelanjutan hubungan ini'

Sehun hendak berkata lebih banyak lagi. Tetapi suara cempreng anak-anak menghentikan niatnya. Matanya yang sempit itu membulat sempurna ketika mendapati dua orang anak kecil berlari ke arah Jongin dan memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya itu.

Jangan lupakan saat dua anak itu memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan mommy. Yang membuat Sehun paham betul siapa kedua anak manis ini dalam hidup Jongin.

"mereka-"

"Anak-anakku"

Oh.. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Selamat malam, Twinny eommonim"

Seorang yeoja di usia kepala empat itu datang dan menyapa Jongin dengan sangat ramah.

Dia nyonya Song. Salah satu Suster pengasuh di tempat ini. Yeoja itu sangat ramah, dan menurut cerita si kembar, Nyonya Song selalu memberikan mereka biskuit rasa kacang yang enak saat mereka dititipkan di sana.

Nyonya Song membungkuk hormat ke arah Sehun dan Jongin secara bergantian. Dia mulai menceritakan tingkah kedua anak kembarnya yang menggemaskan dan menyerahkan buku gambar milik Baekhyun yang ketinggalan di arena bermain.

.

.

.

*Di dalam taxi*

"Mommy.. Mommy"

Jongin yang semula blank tersadar ketika suara cempreng Baekhyun memanggilnya seraya menghentak pelan lengan kanannya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

Dia perlu melakukan sesuatu agar otaknya kembali normal. Pertemuan tadi membuat dirinya mau tak mau kepikiran akan hal yang sebenarnya sudah lama terlupa dalam hidupnya.

"Mommy kok melamun sih?" Jongdae kecil menatap ibunya penuh tanya.

Melihat keluguan di wajah kedua anaknya yang masih kecil-keci, membuat Jongin tertawa pelan. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Jongdae menandakan jika ia benar-benar gemas pada balita manis itu.

"Mommy memikirkan apa?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Mommy tidak melamun, sayang" katanya. "Mommy hanya memikirkan belanjaan apa yang harus kita beli nanti"

Kedua balita itu ber oh pelan. Lalu kembali larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menggambar, dan Jongdae yang sibuk bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Meski ia mencoba melupakan wajah Sehun. Tapi otaknya seperti kaset rusak yang terus-terusan membayangkan sosok jangkung itu.

Padahal sudah lama sekali mereka berpisah. Dan selama ini, Jongin pun merasa baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran cowok itu. Dia bahkan tidak perlu merasa tertekan saat tahu keberadaan Sehun untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Memang tidak ada kata perpisahan saat hubungan mereka berakhir. Waktu itu Jongin menganggap hubungan mereka Hanya seperti cinta menuju kedewasaan. Meski tidak ia pungkiri jika ia merasa sakit hati saat tahu kekasihnya pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit.

Namun rasa sakitnya tidak bertahan lama. Karena Jongin berpikir, ia perlu belajar lebih giat lagi supaya naik ke kelas tiga dan meraih gelar juara. Ia menuangkan rasa sakitnya dalam kesibukannya belajar dan belajar hingga akhirnya ia bisa lulus sekolah dan diterima di Universitas ternama.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia tahu jika Oh Sehun musti pergi dan menetap di luar negeri bersama keluarganya di sana. Itu pun juga setelah 2 tahun Sehun pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa kabar.

Dan hal yang membuat Jongin merasa kesal adalah, beberapa teman sekolahnya yang juga menjadi teman satu universitas-nya saja tahu kemana Sehun pergi selama ini. Sementara dirinya yang notabene kekasihnya Sehun saja tidak pernah tahu. Sangat tidak adil!

 _'Mungkin dia punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahu dirimu, Jongin'_ begitulah kata Nana. Mantan pacar Sehun di kelas satu SMA yang juga menjadi teman satu jurusan Jongin di Universitas.

Mungkin dia punya alasan. Namun untuk sekarang, alasan apapun yang Sehun katakan juga tidak akan ada artinya lagi.

Jongin sudah terlanjur mati rasa sekarang. Kalau pun dibilang masih ada rasa juga tidak. Dibilang sakit hati saja juga tidak ada ngilu-ngilunya.

.

.

"Kau terlalu mencintai dirinya, tapi di satu sisi kau juga membenci" kata Kyungsoo, setelah Jongin mengakhiri sesi curhatnya.

"Lalu perasaan apa yang tepat untuk mewakilkan hatiku ini, soo?"

Raut wajahnya seperti berpikir dengan jari telunjuk di dagu. Terdengar hmm dari bibir Kyungsoo. Nampaknya dia memang serius kali ini.

"Tidak tahu.. Tapi memangnya dia seganteng apa sih sampai membuat dirimu seperti ini?"

Sehun yang dulu memang tidak setampan saat ini. Tapi untuk seorang anak SMA 10 tahun yang lalu, tubuh kurus dan jangkungnya itu sudah bisa membuat para cewek bersorak girang meneriaki namanya.

"Kalau dibilang tampan sih masih Tampan pak Bos" Tukasnya.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ekpresi yang akan terlihat ketika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit dicerna otak pintarnya.

"Kalau tidak tampan seharusnya kau bisa move on"

Nah kan.. Malah disangka gagal move on. Padahal kan Jongin cuma merasa aneh. Kenapa sih sejak pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun (mantan pacarnya) dia malah merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong dalam hidupnya?

Padahal sudah lama sekali mereka berpisah. Dan Jongin pun juga sudah merasa nyaman dengan kesendiriannya ini. Tapi ya bukan berarti dia ingin melajang terus.

"Bukan gagal move on, soo" Sahut Jongin.

"Lalu apa?"

Jongin merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kantor. Dibandingkan menyelesaikan laporan hariannya. Dia malah sibuk memikirkan seseorang yang belum tentu Orang yang dia pikirkan itu juga memikirkan dirinya. Kasihan sekali kan?

"Aku tuh cuma merasa seperti, kok aku harus memikirkan dia lagi sih" Jongin berkata. Mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Padahal tuh kalau dibilang masih ada rasa sepertinya tidak"

Rekan kerjanya itu melirik jam di dinding. sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, dimana seharusnya dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

"Lidah itu tidak bertulang, Jongin" Kyungsoo berkata perlahan. Pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jongin.

Namja mungil itu merapikan meja kerjanya dan tidak lupa men-shut down komputer di mejanya.

Ia berjalan ke arah Jongin hanya untuk menepuk bahu namja itu dan berkata, "Tapi hati tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong"

Deg...

Jongin langsung terdiam.

Tiba-tiba saja kenangan yang pernah ia alami bersama Oh Sehun 10 tahun yang lalu itu kembali terputar di kepalanya. Ia mencoba untuk menghentikan pikiran-pikiran gilanya itu.

Namun nihil! Seolah otaknya pun mengkhianati dirinya untuk bersikap normal.

"Minseok hyung menjemputku di bawah. Aku duluan ya" pamit Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon mengiriminya pesan seperti ini..

 **From : Pak Bos**

 **Jongin, aku akan menjemputmu besok malam. Jadi ku harap, kalian bersedia datang menemaniku datang ke pesta.**

Wah.. Kalau sudah seperti ini malah semakin sulit untuk ditolak.

Sebenarnya sih juga tidak akan berimbas pada karirnya. Tapi kan Jongin tidak enak saja kalau menolak permintaan bosnya.

Apalagi Siwon sudah berterus dan terang memintanya datang. Lagipula, apa salahnya sih datang? Toh, Siwon bersedia mengantar jemput. Keluar uang sepeser pun juga tidak.

Jongin meletakan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menoleh hanya untuk memastikan kedua putranya tetap tenang bermain di sekelilingnya.

Ia mengabaikan televisi yang menyala dan menayangkan acara kartun favorit kedua anaknya. Sesekali Jongdae maupun Baekhyun akan mengoceh lucu hanya untuk bertanya atau mengomentari gambar masing-masing.

Duo tuyul itu sedang asyik menggambar di atas karpet bulu tebal yang sengaja di gelar di ruang keluarga untuk bersantai. Kedua putranya itu terlihat tenang dan serius dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Biasanya jika ada Taehyung, pemuda nakal itu pasti akan mengusili kedua keponakan lucunya itu sampai menangis.

"Sayang" Jongin memanggil keduanya dengan nada lembut.

"Ada apa, mommy?" - - Jongdae

Baekhyun dan Jongdae menoleh. Bahkan Jongdae beranjak dari posisinya dan mendekati ibu mereka yang tengah duduk di sofa hanya untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangatnya.

Jongin mencubit hidung mungil Jongdae dan membawa balita itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Baekhyun ikut berdiri dan mendekat. Tapi hanya duduk di samping sang ibu. Balita itu tidak merasa iri, melainkan mengangkat tangan kanan Jongin untuk melingkar di bahu mungilnya.

"Kalian tahu paman Choi kan?"

Kedua balita itu mengangguk pelan. Jongin terkekeh dan memberi kecupan kecil di pipi keduanya.

"Paman Choi yang membelikan duckpie" celoteh Jongdae dengan nada ceria.

"Memangnya kenapa, mommy?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Sang ibu mengulum senyuman. "besok malam dia akan kemari untuk menjemput kita"

"Menjemput?" beo Baekhyun.

"Apa itu artinya kita akan pergi bersama?" - - Jongdae.

"Ya" kata Jongin. "Apa kalian mau?"

Keduanya mengangguk serentak sambil bersorak. Siapa yang bisa menolak? Paman Choi selalu memberikan hadiah yang bagus saat bertemu dengan mereka.

"Tapi kalian tidak boleh nakal" Jongin menasihati.

Kedua balita manis itu mengerjapkan matanya polos. Nakal? Eng.. Tentu saja tidak!

"Mommy, apa nanti duckpie boleh ikut?" tanya Jongdae kecil.

Duckpie adalah boneka bebek berwarna kuning dengan moncong orange. Pemberian dari Siwon saat namja itu pergi ke Kanada. Masing-masing dari keponakan Jongin mendapatkan satu. Baekhyun kecil bahkan mendapatkan boneka angry bird sebagai oleh-olehnya.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Asal Daeie tidak nakal dan tidak cengeng saat kita di sana"

. .

.

.

"Hun.."

Untuk ketiga kalinya Kyuhyun memanggil nama sang adik.

Alih-alih menyahut, Sehun malah melamun seolah tidak fokus dengan obrolan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oi" Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menepuk pundak sang adik.

"Aish" Sehun meringis pelan.

Tepukan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Makanya Sehun meringis sambil menatap tajam ke arah sang kakak.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"Eoh?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Tadi dia bicara panjang lebar. Akan tetapi Sehun yang melamun itu sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapannya. Wajar saja kan kalau sekarang Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Kolega bisnis ayah akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan anaknya. Kau harus datang!"

"Aku?"

"Kita semua akan datang" kata Kyuhyun perlahan. "Karena kau yang jarang sekali hadir, makanya aku musti mengatakan ini padamu"

Sehun mengangguk, padahal dalam hati dia agak kesal. Meski sebenarnya ada baiknya juga Ayahnya memaksa dirinya Untuk pergi ke acara-acara formal. Diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lebih sering datang menemani ayah dan ibunya pergi ke acara formal.

"Oh iya" Kyuhyun berkata. Nampaknya dia ingin menambahkan lagi.

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. Menanti kalimat-kalimat yang akan meluncur dari bibir si sulung.

"Kemarin kata Nyonya Song kau datang ke daycare. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Rasa penasaran sang kakak itu wajar. Karena Sehun ini paling jarang pergi ke daycare house milik ibu mereka hanya untuk sekedar menilik.

"Aku diminta ibu untuk menjemputnya di sana" Sehun berkata, mencoba untuk menjelaskan niat kedatangannya ke sana.

"Tapi saat tiba di sana, ibu malah tidak ada" Tukasnya.

Wajah Sehun berubah kesal saat ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ibunya me nelpon dan memintanya untuk menjemput. Tapi ketika Sehun sudah tiba, ibunya malah pergi bersama teman-teman Sosialitanya untuk berbelanja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dasar shopaholic, pikirnya.

"Aku bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaanku demi ibu" Gumam Sehun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Namanya juga Ibu rumah tangga" katanya.

"Nanti saat kau punya istri juga begitu kok" ia berkata lagi.

Sehun memasang ekpresi horror. Jangan sampai calon istrinya nanti jadi gila belanja seperti ibunya yang cantik itu.

Tapi bicara soal calon istri. Entah kenapa Sehun malah kepikiran Jongin. Meski cuma sebatas masa lalu, Eksistensi Jongin di otak Sehun itu seperti Angin. Tidak terlihat, tapi bisa ia rasakan sampai ke relung jiwanya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala-berusaha mengeyahkan Jongin dari pikirannya. Karena Sehun pikir, tidak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu. Jongin itu hanya masa lalu, terlepas dari indahnya kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Lagipula Jongin juga sudah menikah.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

Melihat gelagat aneh adiknya, dia jadi semakin penasaran. Ada apa sih dengan adiknya yang tampan ini?

"Tidak apa-apa" Sehun menyahut cepat. Dan berdalih jika dia sedang memikirkan siapa yang hendak ia bawa ke pesta nanti.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sehun memang masih single. Tapi dia sendiri tahu, kalau adiknya yang tampan itu punya banyak teman wanita meskipun adiknya bukan sosok playboy.

"Waktu ulang tahun nenek 2 bulan lalu kau mengajak Nana. Sekarang ajak saja Seungmi, biar adil" usul Kyuhyun.

Sehun ber-oh pelan. Padahal bullsht saja dia bilang begitu. Kenyataannya dia hanya mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan tampang bapernya saat memikirkan sang mantan.

Mungkin saja Sehun masih ada rasa... Yah, mungkin saja...

.

.

.

II

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan yang sangat meriah. Jongin bahkan nyaris minder saat tahu ke tempat inilah dirinya dibawa oleh Tuan Choi.

Tangannya menggandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun yang tampaknya juga takjub dengan ruangan indoor yang disulap seperti ruangan-ruangan di istana.

"Besar sekali" gumam Baekhyun.

Jongin melirik putra sulungnya itu dan memberikan senyum manis ke arahnya.

"Makanya Baekie harus pegang tangan mommy supaya tidak hilang" Tukasnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Sementara saudara kembarnya sedang di gendong paman Choi yang berjalan gagah di samping sang mommy. Persis sekali keluarga kecil... Rawrr..

"Paman.. Paman" Jongdae kecil menepuk pelan pipi Siwon.

Namja dewasa itu terkekeh dibuatnya. "Ada apa, Dae?"

"Es Krim" Jongdae menunjuk ke arah stand tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Paman, Baekie juga mau"

Baekhyun memegang ujung jas formal namja itu. Matanya seperti puppy yang sangat menggemaskan bukan main.

"Kita belum bisa ke sana karena acaranya belum dimulai, sayang" kata Siwon. Mencoba bersikap seperti seorang ayah pada putra-putranya.

"Yah:("

Kedua bocah itu tampak kecewa. Tapi tidak lama, karena Siwon segera memboyong rombongan kecilnya itu ke arah sekumpulan keluarga besar Choi yang tampaknya sedang berbincang-bincang.

Dapat Jongin lihat betapa banyak yeoja-yeoja Choi itu memuji atasannya. Tampan dan mapan di usia muda memang akan membuat siapapun berdecak kagum.

"Lalu Apakah ini kekasihmu? Aigoo, kalian cocok sekali" Kata seorang yeoja paruh baya. Entah berapa usianya karena Jongin juga tidak mau menebak-nebak.

Tuan Choi tampak malu-malu. Namun dengan segera ia menampik dan menjelaskan, jika Jongin adalah teman kerjanya yang sengaja ia ajak ke pesta ini.

Soal anak-anak, nampaknya mereka hanya memuji Si Kembar sangatlah lucu tanpa ada niat untuk bertanya lebih jelas lagi. Maklum saja, sebagian besar keluarga Tuan Choi ini tinggal di Luar Negeri. Jadi tidak ada pemikiran kolot soal pernikahan dan tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan pernikahan.

.

.

"Tuan Choi" seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum ramah seraya menyalami namja tampan itu.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan saja tanpa protes. Ia memaklumi kondisi dan situasi orang-orang di sekitarnya saat melihat seorang Choi Siwon. Sesekali ia akan ikut bersalaman ketika rekan bisnis laki-laki 36 tahun itu ikut bersalaman dengannya.

"Makannya yang benar, Baekhyun-ah" bisik Jongin, seraya mengelap pipi gembil putranya dengan sapu tangan.

Si kembar sedang makan es krim. Sementara Siwon menanggapi beberapa rekan kerjanya yang mendatangi meja mereka.

Ia nerasa tidak enak pada Jongin dan kedua anaknya. Padahal dia yang memaksa Jongin untuk ikut. Dia juga yang mengabaikan namja manis itu.

...

"Sepertinya kita salah pilih meja" Celoteh Siwon.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap sang bos penuh tanya.

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?"

PS : Siwon memang meminta Jongin supaya memanggilnya Hyung sebelum mereka tiba di tempat ini.

"Mereka berdatangan dan bersalaman denganku. Padahal pengantin ada di sana" kata Siwon, seraya menunjuk ke arah panggung.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya sangat manis sehingga membuat Tuan Choi menyentuh pipinya.

Lantas Jongin terkejut ketika mendapati tangan besar itu berada tepat di pipinya.

"H.. Hyung"

"Ada nyamuk di pipimu" kata Siwon, berbohong pastinya.

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Tanpa merasa aneh dengan ucapan sang bos.

"Di tempat semewah ini ada nyamuk" lelaki itu berkata lagi.

"Mengecewakan sekali. Seharusnya mereka mengadakan pembersihan seperti vogging misalnya"

Siwon tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ini lucu sekali ya, Jongin"

"Mwo?"

"Nyamuk jaman sekarang itu sangat pintar, Jongin" Kata Siwon perlahan. "Tidak peduli bersih maupun kotor kalau mereka betah berada di sana mereka akan tetap di sana Sampai beranak pinak"

.

.

.

III.

Sehun menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Apa ya? Mungkin dia mengira kedua orang itu adalah sepasang suami istri yang sudah dikaruniai dua orang anak laki-laki yang menggemaskan.

"pergi ke pesta bersama keluarga adalah moment yang paling istimewa kan, Sehun-ssi" Namja dewasa itu berkata diselingi senyum di wajahnya.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Seolah dia membenarkan kata-kata dari Kolega bisnisnya itu.

"Anda sangat beruntung, Tuan" Pujinya. Diam-diam melirik Sosok manis di samping Choi Siwon yang hanya menunduk dan berusaha fokus dengan kedua bocah itu.

Siwon terkekeh. Beberapa orang yang tidak tahu pasti akan menganggap dirinya dan Jongin adalah suami istri dengan dua orang anak. Tapi kenyataannya bukan begitu. Meski sebenarnya ia menaruh harapan besar untuk menjadi sosok pendamping bagi seorang Kim Jongin.

Sementara Jongin, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain bersikap formal dengan melempar senyum ramah ke arah Sehun. Berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan sosok yang pernah menjadi masa lalu itu memang sangat sulit.

Jongin sangat bersyukur ketika pembicaraan kedua namja itu berganti menjadi pembicaraan tentang saham-saham perusahaan dan pekerjaan mereka yang sepertinya akan ada hari dimana mereka akan Sangat sibuk sekali.

...

Adiknya adalah orang yang tak banyak bicara. Kyuhyun pun tahu hal itu. Tapi bersikap benar-benar pendiam adalah hal yang sangat asing menurut namja 32 tahun itu.

"Hey, mengapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya.

Ibu dan ayah yang berada di jok paling tengah menoleh. Anak keduanya ini memang agak aneh setelah mendatangi acara pernikahan kolega bisnis keluarga mereka.

"Dia jarang bepergian ke pesta. Mungkin saja masih agak kaku" Celoteh sang ayah.

"Masa sih?" Kyuhyun ragu. "Pergi ke bar saja tidak begitu"

"Pengecualian untuk yang itu" sahut sang ibu.

Keluarganya tertawa. Apalagi kakak sulungnya yang selalu senang melihat adiknya tersiksa seperti itu. Dasar!

"Bukan begitu" Sehun menyahut. "Aku hanya tidak percaya jika Minho baru saja melepas lajang. Rasanya baru kemarin kami saling berebut mainan" katanya.

Ayah dan ibu saling berpandangan. "Itu artinya dia sudah dewasa" tukas sang ibu.

"Makanya cepat cari istri! Dan susul teman mainmu itu" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Daripada menyindir lebih baik berkaca saja dulu" balasnya.

Jleb.. Kyuhyun langsung terdiam mendengar balasan sang adik. Sehun kalau sudah bicara paling bisa membuat hati orang mewek begini.

Ibu dan ayahnya tertawa. Sepanjang perjalanan itu diisi dengan sindiran ayah dan ibunya yang meminta agar kedua putranya itu segera menikah. Ada-ada saja kan.

Namun sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hati Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa jika ia perlu memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang tak terduga, yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya beberapa tahun silam.

Oh Sehun tidak bisa membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Walau sebenarnya ia mencoba untuk menampik. Nyatanya pertemuan keduanya kali ini benar-benar mampu membuat dirinya yakin, jika mantan pacarnya itu sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang pria yang lebih dari kata cukup untuk dijadikan suami.

50% dirinya merasa lega, 50% pula dirinya merasa tidak rela.

Dia pikir dengan kepergian dirinya ke London untuk tinggal beberapa waktu dan menempuh pendidikan terbaik di sana. Bisa menunjukan pada Jongin jika dirinya layak untuk namja manis itu.

Tapi jika dia menilai Dirinya layak untuk Kim Jongin. Nyatanya di luar sana masih ada yang jauh lebih layak lagi dibandingkan dirinya.

"mengapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Merinding sekali melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dalam keheningan.

Ibu dan ayah kembali menoleh ke belakang. Apa lagi sih? Pikir mereka.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada"sahutnya."Aku hanya memikirkan kelucuan Vivi di rumah"

"Konyol" gunam Kyuhyun.

Alasan mengapa ia tersenyum mungkin terdengar sepele. Tapi alasan sesugguhnya ia tersenyum adalah, kenangan akan masa lalunya yang manis bersama Kim Jongin.

Tapi kalau ingat dengan siapa Jongin bersanding rasanya sakit juga. Ah, namanya juga kehidupan. Pohon saja bercabang-cabang, apalagi drama kehidupannya. Cukup pelik memang.

.

.

.

End For this Chapter

.

.

A/N :

Hey.. Sorry ya.. Update mungkin agak lama. Karena beberapa waktu ini aku sama sekali gak bisa log in ke akun ini. Dan soal Alurnya sendiri sih, ya paling cuma cerita tentang orang yg ketemu mantan aja sih. Yaudah gitu doang. Gak usah dibuat ribet, capek bikin alurnya*lol


	3. Scarlet (Try To Be Closer)

Scarlet (Try To be Closer)

.

.

.

I.

.

.

.

"Itu yang di sana"

Kim Namjoon mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Sementara matanya yang sempit itu tertuju ke arah sosok ramping yang ditunjuk oleh sahabat sekaligus atasannya.

"Yang mana?" Tanyanya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan jika ia sama sekali tidak salah lihat.

"Itu" kata Sehun, "Dia seriusan istrinya Tuan Choi?"

"istri?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Meski nyatanya dia sangat tidak sabar untuk menanti jawaban Namjoon.

"Tuan Choi itu masih lajang" celoteh Namjoon.

"Masak sih?"

Sehun baru saja merasa senang. Sebelum pada akhirnya Namjoon berkata, "Tapi bisa jadi dia calon istrinya kan"

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Namjoon, seraya menyedot es limunnya.

Kalau dibilang penasaran sih biasa-biasa saja. Tapi aneh saja. Tidak biasanya Sehun peduli dengan orang lain kalau bukan menyangkut orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Jangan-jangan"

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

Sehun menggebrak meja pelan. Padahal dia cuma salah tingkah. Tapi Namjoon malah mengira Sehun benar-benar marah. Makanya dia segera minta maaf. Mereka kan dulu pernah satu sekolah saat masih di London.

"Aku pikir kau mulai jadi ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang suka kepo dengan kehidupan orang lain, Hun" Kata Namjoon, menjelaskan.

Ngek...

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Ayolah, dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Namjoon akan mengira seperti itu.

Sehun berdehem pelan, lalu berkata. "aku pernah melihat namja itu Bersama Tuan Choi saat pernikahan Minho"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan. Dia paham sekarang. "Tuan Choi pandai memilih ya" pujinya. Ia berdecak kagum dengan bentuk body S Line Kim Jongin dibalut pakaian kasualnya itu.

"Dasar mesum" cibir Sehun.

Namja itu menoleh. "Itu artinya aku normal tahu" sahutnya.

Orang normal mana sih yang tidak kagum saat melihat Jongin? Wajah manisnya, tubuh langsing menggodanya, dan sesuatu berbentuk sintal di belakang sana. Mungkin Sehun terlalu abnormal saat memilih pergi meninggalkan namja itu seorang diri.

.

.

.

II.

Hari ini ibu mulai bertingkah menyebalkan menurut Jongin.

Seperti :

"Baru dua tahun menikah sudah punya anak dua. Hebat benar Si Myungsoo" Ibu berkata, sambil merajang sayuran yang hendak ia masak siang ini.

Jongin yang tengah duduk di meja makan itu hanya mendengarkan tanpa ada niat untuk menyahut. Percuma saja, pikirnya. Kalau sudah bicara begitu, pasti ibu sedang menyinggung dirinya agar cepat menikah.

"Itu wajar, bu" sahut Jongin.

"Ya" Ibu berkata cepat. Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan Sudah tak terdengar. Artinya ibu sudah tidak merajang sayurannya Lagi, kan.

"Memangnya kau tidak iri? Kalian kan dulu selalu bersama, dari TK sampai SMP. Tapi begitu sama-sama dewasa dia lebih dulu menikah"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ibunya ini terkadang memang menyebalkan. Seperti membahas kapan menikah, atau, cepat terima Tuan Choi. Atau yang lebih parah lagi, Cepat beri ibu cucu lagi. Padahalkan ibunya juga sudah punya dua orang cucu.

"Kenapa aku harus iri? Aku punya Baekhyun dan Jongdae lebih dulu dari mereka" Jongin berkata.

"Ibu mengerti" sang ibu berjalan ke arah meja makan setelah lebih dulu menutup masakannya di dalam panci.

"Tapi kau musti mencari seorang pendamping, sayang" ibu mengusap lembut rambutnya yang sedikit berwarna kecoklatan.

"Usiamu sudah cukup matang. Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Jongin berpikir dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin segera melepas lajangnya dan menemukan sosok yang bisa ia cintai (Dan yang pasti juga mencintai kedua anaknya yang lucu itu).

Bukan berarti Jongin selalu bertingkah seolah dia tidak memerlukan seorang pendamping. Siapa sih yang ingin hidup melajang terus? Saat dimana ia melihat teman-teman seusianya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak yang lucu.

Tapi Jongin pikir, sangat tidak mudah mendapatkan orang yang bisa menerima dirinya dengan dua orang anak yang masih kecil-kecil.

Orang-orang yang tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya. Pasti akan menganggap, dirinya seperti namja jalang yang hamil di luar nikah tanpa ada yang bersedia bertanggung jawab. Meski mereka tak pernah berkata langsung padanya, Jongin pun tahu. Tak susah untuk menduganya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan ibu sendiri" tukasnya.

Ibu tertawa pelan sebagai tanggapan. Jongin ini tipikal yang selalu memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat berlebihan. Tidak aneh juga sih.

"Kan ada Taehyung yang bisa menjaga ibu" ibu berkata disela-sela tawanya.

"Bukan itu saja. Aku juga ingin membiayai Taehyung sampai lulus kuliah, Bu"

"Ibu pikir itu tidak perlu" sahut ibu.

"Uang pensiun almarhum ayahmu masih sangar cukup untuk membiayai Taehyung sampai lulus kuliah"

Jongin menarik napas lagi. "Aku tidak ingin membuat sedikit jarak antara si kembar dan calon suamiku nanti"

"Jarak apa?"

"Ibu tidak tahu betapa aku takut jika aku menikah, suamiku tidak mau menerima mereka"

"Kau tidak sedang mengalami trauma kan, Jongin?"

Trauma?

"Apa maksud ibu?"

Ibu mengulum senyum. "Kau pernah patah hati dan memutuskan untuk menutup diri. Makanya kau menjadikan si kembar dan keluargamu sebagai alasan kau tak ingin cepat menikah"

Dalam diamnya Jongin berpikir. Apa benar dirinya trauma? Tapi karena apa? Jongin menggeleng mana kala wajah Sehun muncul begitu saja di pikirannya. Astaga! Dia harus cepat-cepat mengenyahkan sosok Sehun dari otaknya. Lumpuhkan saja ingatannya kalau bisa.

.

.

Hari apa yang bisa membuat Sehun bahagia? Weekend? Salah!

Nyatanya hari tanpa pertanyaan 'Kapan kau akan menikah' atau 'Mana pacarmu? Kenapa dia tidak datang?' itu tidak perlu lagi diucapkan oleh para kerabat dekatnya.

ya mau bagaimana lagi? Mustahil sih bisa lepas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan begitu. Maklum saja, usianya tahun ini sudah menginjak 28, dan sudah Seharusnya dia memutuskan untuk menikah atau paling tidak pergi berkencan.

Tapi faktanya Sehun masih melajang. Dan kalau ditelisik lebih dalam lagi, sepertinya Sehun juga enggan untuk segera melepas masa lajangnya. Alasannya pun masih tetap sama, ingin sukses katanya.

Kata-kata seperti itu memang klasik. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya tersemat nama seseorang yang mustahil untuk terlupakan. Terkesan berlebihan memang.

"Hey"

Dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain di taman bermain anak-anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk menoleh ke arah namja dewasa yang baru saja menyapa mereka.

Satu dari kedua anak itu maju ke depan, seolah melindungi anak kecil lainnya yang terlihat ketakutan.

Sehun terkekeh kecil saat mendapati reaksi tak biasa dari balita kembar tak identik itu. "Tak apa.. Paman bukan orang jahat kok"

"Benarkah?" anak yang lebih tua bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan seraya mengacak pelan surai hitam itu. "Kau pasti Baekie ya? Dan Daeie, adik kembarmu"

Seketika tampang jutek si bocah luntur berganti senyum. "Iya.. Namaku Baekie, dan ini Daeie adikku" katanya.

Baekhyun kecil menarik tangan Jongdae agar berdiri di sampingnya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Kalian bisa memanggilku paman Sehun" katanya. "Apa kalian mau es krim?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat lucu. Aigoo, mereka sangat manis. Tapi Sehun pikir, itu wajar saja. Mereka punya seorang ibu yang cantik dengan tubuh rampingnya. Ah, buah jatuh memang tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya.

"Baekie" Jongdae kecil berusaha menahan tangan kembarannya. Matanya masih menatap takut ke arah Sehun. "Kata mommy kita gaboleh percaya sama orang asing. Baekie lupa, ya?"

Sehun menatap tak percaya ke arah dua balita ini. Astaga, Jangankan mendekati ibunya. Mendekati anak-anaknya saja susahnya bukan main.

"Oh iya" Baekhyun berseru. Tangannya menepuk kening mungilnya pelan. "Tidak ah, paman! Pasti paman akan menculik kami kalau kami ikut paman"

Sementara Nyonya Song menatap iba ke Arah Sehun yang tengah berjuang. Well, setidaknya dia sudah tahu cerita Sehun mengenai masa lalunya yang menyedihkan itu. Dari kalimat-kalimat panjang itu, Nyonya Song bisa meringkasnya dengan begitu jelas. 'Cinta yang tak direstui' atau seperti 'Cinta antara langit dan bumi'.

"Tapi paman kenal kok sama mommy kalian" Sehun masih berusaha.

Meski dia tahu Jongin dan Choi Siwon belum menikah. Namun pada dasarnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika kenyataan lainnya Jongin belum pernah menikah dan melahirkan. Kasihan sekali ya..

"Eh, benarkah?" kali ini Jongdae yang bersuara.

Sehun tersenyum. Mendekati Baekhyun kecil jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan mendekati Jongdae kecil yang memiliki praduga dewasa dari umurnya yang masih terbilang muda. Mirip sekali dengan Jongin yang tidak percaya sepenuhnya ketika Sehun menyatakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Memangnya siapa nama mommy kami?" Jongdae bertanya. Tangan mungilnya merengkuh boneka bebek yang ia beri nama duckpie.

"Ho'oh" Baekhyun menyahut. "Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kim Jongin kan?"

"Eoh?"

Dua balita itu saling berpandangan. "Dia kenal mommy, Daeie" bisik Baekhyun.

Lebih tepatnya bukan bisikan. Karena Sehun juga mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Dasar anak-anak!

"Tapi kata mommy-"

"Tapi ini es krim! Lagipula Paman ini kenal mommy dan mommy tidak ada di sini"

Sehun ingin tertawa mendengar perdebatan anak-anak ini. Ah, dia jadi penasaran setampan apa sih ayahnya mereka.

...

III.

...

Mari kita lihat ibunya si kembar.

Dan di sinilah dia. Kim Jongin yang manis ini tengah disibukan dengan dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini juga.

Kalau dengar kata penting. Pasti ya memang sangat penting. Makanya Jongin rela lembur hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya membuat beberapa file terperinci Untuk dijadikan bahan meeting bulan ini.

Dia bisa saja menyelesaikannya di rumah. Tapi ibunya yang cerewet paling tidak suka melihat dirinya masih terjaga malam-malam hanya untuk pekerjaan dan pekerjaan.

"Ku rasa cukup untuk malam ini" seseorang berkata, seraya mematikan lampu di ruangan kerjanya.

Ia menoleh, dan siluet tegap di depan pintu itu berjalan masuk seraya menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Ah, direktur Choi" Jongin berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Hyung, Jongin.. Hyung" kata Siwon, mencoba untuk mengingatkan.

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Ini sudah jam 8 malam. Aku memintamu untuk pulang"

"Tapi pekerjaanku-"

Siwon tidak menyahut. Melainkan mengambil alih komputer, hanya untuk menyimpan file buatan namja manis itu dan mematikan Komputer hingga terdengar suara shut down khas windows.

Ia juga membantu Jongin merapikan meja dan barang-barangnya agar ia tak perlu menunggu lama untuk pulang bersama.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin sendiri? Wajahnya sudah merona. Bukan karena dia salah tingkah. Tapi karena jujur saja, dia sedikit kurang suka dengan sikap lembut atasannya itu padanya.

Karena hal itu hanya akan membuat dirinya menjadi pergunjingan beberapa karyawan lainnya yang tidak menyukai kedekatan dirinya dengan sang direktur.

.

.

"Paman Tampan?"

Jongdae kecil mengangguk pelan.

"Paman itu tinggi dan sangaaaaat tampan"

Taehyung merongos jelek. Memangnya setampan apa sih? Pikirnya, kalau sudah jadi paman itu kan sudah tua. Mana bisa dibilang tampan. Alasan mengapa dia tak suka dipanggil paman, karena itu terlalu tua untuknya. Ayolah, Taehyung memang anak yang paling narsis!

"Sama Hyung tinggian mana?"

"Tinggian paman tampan" kata Jongdae, seraya menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

Sayangnya Taehyung sudah merongos duluan. Kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan mood yang ok, pasti Jongdae sudah dihujani kecupan gemas oleh sang paman.

Tak apalah tingginya masih tinggian paman tampan. Tapi..

"Kalau tampan juga masih tampanan paman Tampan" tukas Baekhyun. Dia sudah mendahului sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan Taehyung pada Jongdae.

Jongdae kecil tertawa mendengar ungkapan saudara kembarnya.

"Baekie kok jahat sih" kata Taehyung pura-pura Sedih. (Padahal sedih beneran).

"Kata mommy kita gaboleh bohong"

Ya.. Tapi itu terlalu jujur, Baekie sayang..

.

.

.

.

Kim Nana.. Salah satu mantannya saat duduk di kelas satu sekolah menengah.

Di sinilah Sehun berada. Reuni katanya. Reuni kecil yang hanya dirinya dan Nana saja yang hadir. Sengaja, karena sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus Sehun tanyakan pada Nana mengenai Jongin.

Bisa dikatakan Nana ini mantan pacarnya sebelum Jongin. Mereka dulu sering dielu-elukan. Bak Gary Stu dan Marry Sue yang saling bertemu dan mengikat cinta mereka diusia remaja.

Tapi kenyataannya hanya 9 bulan berselang, mereka harus berpisah dengan alasan yang cukup klasik. Nana bosan, dan memilih untuk berkencan dengan senior mereka yang jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan Sehun.

"Menikah? Setahuku belum tuh" kata Nana.

Sehun sudah senang mendengarnya. Tapi Nana malah berkata, "Tapi ada kemungkinan juga dia sudah punya pacar dan kedua anak itu anak-anak mereka"

"Kau tinggal di luar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ku rasa kau mengerti maksudku" Nana berkata lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ingin mencampuri urusannya. Tapi ya, mungkin sedikit... Penasaran"

Yeoja cantik itu tertawa pelan. Dalam hitungan bulan, dia akan menikahi seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang usianya 10 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Terakhir kali kami terlibat pembicaraan serius saat masih kuliah" Nana berkata perlahan.

"Kalian?"

Nana mengangguk.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya cantik. "Membicarakan kepergianmu yang terkesan tiba-tiba"

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan... Sesak

"Kau pasti berpikir dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Nana. "Tapi kenyataannya dia jauh lebih baik tanpa dirimu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun terlihat tidak suka.

Pembicaraan masa lalu itu memang sangat sensitif. "Mungkin dulu dia sangat terluka. Tapi tidak lama, dia berjuang keras hingga akhirnya dia bisa sesukses ini Meski tidak sesukses dirimu dan keluargamu"

"Nana"

"Kau memintaku kemari untuk mendengar cerita tentang Jongin kan?"

Sehun menarik napas pelan. "Aku akui aku salah waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu jika semuanya akan seperti ini"

Nana terdiam, namun masih setia mendengarkan ucapan namja di hadapannya itu.

"Siapa yang tidak sedih saat kekasihnya menghilang begitu saja? Kau keterlaluan bodohnya waktu itu"

"Keluargaku melarang kami melanjutkan hubungan ini" Sehun berkata.

Alasan yang klasik, pikir Nana.

Sehun berdehem pelan. "Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya kan"

"Well, keluargamu terlalu sempurna untuk Jongin" kata Nana, sarkatis.

Entah mengapa Sehun tak suka mendengarnya. Mengingatkan dirinya dengan ucapan sang ibu beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku terpaksa meninggalkan dirinya tanpa kabar karena aku tak ingin membuatnya terluka"

"Tapi itu hanya akan membuatnya berpikir kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya" Nana berkata perlahan. "Masih tapi lagi, Jongin sangat hebat dan bangkit melawan rasa sakitnya karena Mungkin dia berpikir cinta kalian hanya sebatas cinta monyet saja"

"Sembarangan kalau bicara" Sehun sewot.

Nana tertawa mendengarnya.

Cinta monyet. Tahu cinta monyet kan? Yang hilang cintanya, tinggal monyetnya itu lho. Hahaha...

Tapi Sehun adalah Sehun. Dibalik sifat juteknya itu dia adalah sosok hangat yang penuh cinta. Jika ia mencintai seseorang, dia akan benar-benar serius. Sempat terbesit penyesalan yang cukup mendalam di hati Nana karena telah melepaskan Oh Sehun begitu saja.

Kemudian membiarkan Sehun jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Jongin. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Kim Jongin? Namja berotak emas yang selalu jadi anak kesayangan guru-guru killer. Jongin anak yang kalem dengan tampang cupu dan selalu di bully. Tapi sekarang? Si cupu sudah sukses, dan membuat beberapa orang yang pernah membully dirinya itu terperengah, seolah tidak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang musti ku lakukan sekarang" Sehun berkata.

Nana jadi kasihan melihatnya. Mantan penyandang Cowo terkece jaman SMA itu kini terlihat tak lebih dari cowok-cowok frustasi yang mungkin saja sudah tak ada niat untuk bertahan hidup.

"Memangnya sekarang maunya bagaimana sih?" tanya Nana dengan nada iseng.

Benar juga. Memangnya dia mau bagaimana lagi sekarang? Balikan sama Jongin? Atau melamar Jongin di depan semua orang? No comment deh!

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dengan gestur 'Aku-tidak-tahu-tuh'. Sumpah, membuat Nana ingin sekali menampar muka sok ganteng tapi Sayangnya memang ganteng.

"Aku ingin datang langsung padanya dan minta maaf. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Nana menautkan kedua alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Masak iya langsung lamar. None sense!"

Ya kalau memang begitu maunya silahkan deh. Nana tidak mau banyak berkomentar. Kalau Sehun benar-benar menyukai, ani.. Mencintai Jongin, seharusnya dia punya cara sendiri untuk mendapatkan Jongin (kembali).

"Aku tidak menyarankan untuk melamar Jongin, lho" sahut Nana.

Hadeuh.. Sehun salah tingkah deh jadinya.

.

.

.

.

IV.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah.. Secerah senyum Jongin ketika mendapati kedua anaknya merambat naik ke ranjang dalam keadaan harum bedak bayi. Duo tuyul sudah mandi rupanya.

"Mommy.. Mommy.. Ayo ke daycare lagi" Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi sang ibu.

Jongdae kecil terkekeh seraya menikmati belaian lembut jari-jari lentik mommy di rambutnya yang halus itu.

"Hari ini mommy libur, jadi kita tidak akan ke daycare house, baby"

Duo tuyul itu mendesah kecewa. Padahal kemarin mereka sudah janji sama paman tampan untuk makan es krim lagi. Tapi ternyata mommy hari ini libur dan itu artinya mommy bisa mengasuh mereka Sepanjang hari.

"Tapi kata nenek, mommy harus istirahat. Itu artinya kita harus pergi ke daycare dan bermain bersama teman-teman" kata Baekhyun.

"Daeie mau main sama Lulu hyung" katanya, saat dia mengatakan seperti itu wajahnya merona.

Tapi Daeie lebih suka bertemu paman Tampan dan makan es krim bersama. Hehehe...

Jongin mengecup pipi kedua putranya. Dan berkata, "Daycare house nyonya Song tutup di hari weekend"

Kedua mata anak itu berkaca-kaca. "Tapi kata bibi Song kita bisa bermain ke daycare meskipun itu hari sabtu dan minggu, mommy" ujar Jongdae.

Sejak duo tuyul bisa berbicara, mereka sangat cerewet dan susah sekali untuk dibohongi. Jongin tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Karena saat mengurus kedua anaknya itu. Baik dirinya maupun sang ibu pun juga terlalu mendikte kedua anak itu supaya tidak mudah dijadikan target penculikan anak.

"Yasudah deh. Baekie main sama Tae hyung saja" kata Baekhyun. Dia turun dari ranjang dan berlari sambil menyerukan nama sang paman.

Jongdae kecil masih duduk di ranjang dengan wajah ditekuk. Jongin menggeleng pelan. Si cengeng ini memang paling susah kalau dihibur.

"Daeie?"

"Hengg, mommy.. Hiks"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini..

"Kenapa, hm?" tanyanya.

Ia segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengusap lembut punggung sempit Jongdae.

Anak itu menangis sesunggukan. Membuat Jongin sedikit (banyak) merasa sedih melihatnya.

"Aigoo, kenapa menangis, hm?"

Sang ibu menangkup wajah manis putranya yang sembab.

"Daeie mau main bersama Lulu hyung, mommy" katanya.

Ohahaha.. Anak manis itu rupanya ingin main dengan teman sebayanya toh. Jongin terkekeh dan mencoba memberi pengertian pada putra kecilnya itu.

"Tapi kan Daeie dan Baekie janji mau makan es krim bersama paman tampan" kata Jongdae, seraya mengucek matanya yang berair.

Jongin menatap putranya tepat di mata. "Paman tampan?" beonya.

Jongdae kecil mengangguk. Dengan wajah lugunya dia bilang kalau kemarin (yang artinya dua hari yang lalu) dia dan sang kakak ditraktir makan es krim sama paman-paman yang dia sebut paman tampan.

Jongin segera mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu dengan perasaan was-was. Takut ada predator anak yang sedang mengincar kedua anak manisnya itu untuk dilecehkan. Alarm di otaknya seperti berseru nyaring, WASPADA PEDOFILIA SEDANG MENGINTAI...

.

.

.

End for this chapter

.

.


	4. As sweet as sugar

As Sweet As Sugar

.

.

.

I.

"Jongin"

Langkahnya terhenti manakala mendengar suara seseorang baru saja memanggil namanya.

Kim Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya ketika sosok jangkung di balut suite kantoran itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Oh..hei, Sehun" Jongin mencoba untuk menyapa. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, namun entah mengapa ia malah menyukai reaksi itu.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Ayolah, selama dua hari ini dia terus mengikuti kemana pun Jongin pergi, dan sekarang adalah saatnya bagi seorang Oh Sehun memulai pendekatan kembali dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi di sini" Sehun berkata. Pura-pura saja, padahal dia kan sengaja mengikuti Jongin kemari.

"Iya.. Aku juga" kalau boleh jujur Jongin kikuk sekarang.

Padahal terakhir kali mereka bertemu itu di pesta pernikahan keponakannya Mr Choi. Itu pun juga tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti. Kalau pun memulai untuk bicara secara akrab, sepertinya terlalu beresiko.

"Kau, err-sendirian?"

Apa maksudnya? Jongin memasang ekpresi bingung. Memangnya harus sama siapa dia kemari?

"Aku habis pulang kerja, kebetulan stok bulanan menipis di rumah" jawab Jongin.

Kalau ditanya senang atau tidak, ya bukan main senangnya. Sehun berdehem pelan sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Yah.. Ku pikir Kau bersama seseorang kan.. Hahaha"

Jongin tahu Sehun sama kikuknya. Tapi dia tidak mau banyak komentar. Lagipula bertemu orang yang disebut mantan itu memang menjadi momok yang paling menakutkan. Berlebihan memang. Tapi kalau ingat bagaimana mereka Berakhir itu sih wajar saja.

"Aku sedang bersamamu sekarang" Jongin berkata, mengulum senyum.

Sehun ingin berteriak kalau bisa. Namun dia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak berteriak dan menari-nari dengan wajah bahagia di depan orang banyak tanpa sebab kalau tidak mau dicap gila.

"Serius? Memangnya kemana suamimu?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Asli, dia mulai out of character sekarang.

Jongin menatap aneh namja pucat di hadapannya. Sehingga membuat Sehun terkejut dan buru-buru minta maaf atas ucapan konyolnya itu.

"Ah.. Maksudku-"

"Tidak apa-apa" Jongin menyahut. Kekehan pelannya membuat Sehun malu. "Aku belum menikah kok"

Yeheett... Batinnya bersorak senang.

"S.. Serius?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Sehun ingin bertanya lagi. Tapi ponsel Jongin berdering dan membuat namja manis itu menjeda pembicaraan mereka hanya untuk menerima panggilan dari seseorang diseberang sana yang sepertinya jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dirinya.

"Sehun, aku sudah cukup belanjanya. Ku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang" ujar Jongin, hendak mendorong troli belanjanya.

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya. Buru-buru ia mengambil alih troli belanja Jongin dengan maksud membantu mantan pacarnya itu membawa seluruh belanjaannya. Dasar modus!

.

.

Rumah Jongin...

Rumah yang sama dengan pekarangan yang asri meski tidak seluas pekarangan rumah keluarganya.

Namun Sehun ingat, jika rumah ini jauh lebih hangat dari istana megahnya itu. Nyonya Kim adalah wanita yang ramah dan punya senyum yang memikat seperti ketiga anaknya.

Saat pertama kali bertemu Nyonya Kim. Sehun jadi tahu, darimana Jongin memiliki wajah cantik dan senyum memikat itu.

Semua yang ada di rumah ini masih sama. Dan masih segar dalam benak Oh Sehun dimana dirinya dan juga Jongin belajar kelompok bersama saat kelas dua SMA. Itu pun sebelum pada akhirnya Sehun menyadari jika sosok manis itulah yang telah menjeratnya dengan sesuatu yang biasa kau sebut cinta.

Beberapa potret keluarga terpajang di ruang tamu. Hanya cat dinding dan kain sofa saja yang dirubah. Selebihnya, Sehun yakin tidak ada yang berubah.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Jongin ya, nak Sehun" ucap Nyonya Kim. Ia berjalan dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum dan membantu yeoja paruh baya itu untuk menata sebuah toples dan secangkir teh hangat ke atas meja.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu Jongin lagi. Rasanya sudah lama sejak kami Lulus sekolah"

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari kata-katanya itu. Tapi melihat nyonya Kim tertawa dia jadi ingin tertawa.

Mereka mengobrol cukup akrab. Sementara Jongin yang musti berganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian rumahannya yang lebih santai.

"Kami pulang~"

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Dimana sosok pemuda berjalan dengan dua orang anak kecil yang sangat ia kenali.

"Paman tampaaan~" keduanya berseru riang.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh nyonya Kim dan Taehyung yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

Ada pria tampan yang jauh lebih Tampan darinya bertamu ke rumah. Siapa gerangan?

Apalagi saat melihat dua keponakannya terlihat lengket dengan sosok itu. Dan Lagi, apa-apaan ibunya itu? Ibunya yang selalu curiga dengan orang lain, malah mengajak ngobrol orang itu berbicara layaknya teman akrab.

"Taehyung, apa kau ingat Sehun hyung? Dia teman hyungmu saat masih SMA" ibu berkata.

Taehyung mencoba mengingat. Maklum saja.. 11 tahun yang lalu itu Kan dia masih berusia 7 tahun, wajar saja kalau dia lupa, atau malah sama sekali tidak ingat.

Melihat putranya yang sedang mengingat-ingat. Nyonya Kim pun mencoba untuk membantu dengan berkata, "Hyung Vampire. Kau ingat kan?"

Ah.. Taehyung ingat sekarang. Si hyung vampire mesum yang pernah kepergok mencium bibir Jongie hyungnya saat sang hyung ketiduran di atas meja belajarnya.

Cih, mau apa dia kemari?

Taehyung membungkuk hormat. Kemudian pamit undur diri untuk segera naik ke kamarnya. Saat hendak naik tangga, ia berpas-pasan dengan kakak keduanya yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian santainya.

"Oh, Taehyung" sang kakak menyapa. "Sudah pulang?"

"Sudah.."

"Gimana? Si kembar tidak nakal kan?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "Hyung, kenapa ada si mesum itu di rumah kita?"

"Si mesum?" beonya.

Sang kakak menatapnya heran. Adiknya ini kenapa sih?

Taehyung menarik napas , Lagipula saat itu kakaknya sedang tertidur. Dirinya pun juga masih terlalu kecil, dan tidak ada saksi mata ketika Oh Sehun mengecup bibir bervolume milik hyungnya itu.

"Sudahlah" katanya. "Aku ingin mandi dulu"

.

.

Jongin ingin tertawa melihat ekpresi Sehun yang seperti orang dungu itu. Tapi ia memakluminya. Karena sudah lama juga mereka tidak bertemu. Dan entah bagaimana bisa Tuhan kembali mempertemukan mereka berdua setelah 11 tahun berlalu.

"Kau serius?"

Sehun menatapnya penuh tanya. Entahlah, dia harus bagaimana. Senang, kaget, atau bahkan merasa bodoh juga dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Kenyataan dimana Jongin belum menikah, dan tidak pernah melahirkan dua orang anak kembar berhasil ia ketahui dari orangnya sendiri.

Anggukan kepala Jongin sebagai jawaban membuat Sehun tahu jika namja manis ini sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Kau ingat Myeonie noona?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun mencoba untuk mengingat. Junmyeon noona atau lebih dikenal Junmyeon Sunbaenim. Adalah seorang senior 2 tahun di atasnya saat SMA. Sehun tentu saja tahu siapa wanita itu. Kim Junmyeon si sulung keluarga Kim dengan predikat gadis cantik dan baik hati di sekolah mereka.

"Ku dengar dia jadi pramugari ya?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sehun pasti tidak tahu jika kakak sulungnya itu sudah lama meninggal beberapa tahun silam.

"Dia meninggal dunia saat bertugas" Jongin berkata lirih.

Sontak saja Sehun menoleh. Menatap tak percaya ke arah namja manis itu.

"Kau?"

"Junmyeon noona meninggalkan dua orang anak kembar tanpa pernah memberitahukan kami siapa ayah dari mereka"

"I'm so sorry, Jongin" ucap Sehun, dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari bangku taman. Seraya berkata, "Sudah malam. Kau tidak pulang?"

Sehun tahu jika dengan berkata begitu. Artinya Jongin tidak mau ditanya lebih banyak lagi. Maka Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

waktu sudah menunjukan Pukul 10 malam. Dan ia harus mengantar Jongin pulang ke rumahnya sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi, Jongin" kata Sehun. Dia membuang rasa malunya saat berkata seperti itu. Biar saja, dasar muka tembok!

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Lalu berkata, "Kau harus segera pulang. Apa kau tidak takut jika ada yang mencarimu?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mencariku, hm?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah..dari dulu yang ku tahu, ada banyak gadis yang mencarimu. Ku rasa sekarang pun masih"

"Jongin" Sehun sebut nama itu dengan tawanya yang khas. "I'm not in relationship"

Jongin ikut tertawa. "Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya.

"Kau ingin mengajakku pulang kemana?"

Namja manis itu memutar mata bosan. "Kalau kau mau di sini, aku pulang sendiri saja"

Ia berjalan mendahului Sehun. Tanpa menoleh ke arah pria berkulit pucat itu. Ayolah, Jangan ngambek begitu, sayang!

"Hey, Jongin.. Aku kan cuma bercanda tadi" seru Sehun. Dia berusaha menyamai langkah Jongin di depan sana.

Jongin menoleh ke arah pria itu. Menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir seolah meminta Sehun untuk tidak berteriak.

"Tidak baik berteriak seperti itu! Ini sudah malam" katanya. "Pabbo-ya" lanjutnya, berbisik pelan.

.

.

.

II.

.

.

.

Taehyung itu tampan, hanya saja dia sedikit pemalas dan membuat gadis-gadis enggan untuk berdekatan dengannya. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Kim Taehyung? Cowok pecinta game yang sering tidur di dalam kelas?

Wajar saja jika diusianya yang sudah beranjak 18 tahun Itu dia masih jomblo. Tapi bagi Kim Jongin, sang adik masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang pacar dan berkencan setiap malam di akhir pekan.

Jadi kalau melihat Taehyung yang bermain Playstation di ruang keluarga seperti saat ini sudah tidak diherankan lagi. Karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan si bungsu Kim ketika weekend.

"Ku kira kau akan pergi hari ini" ujar Taehyung, dengan santainya.

Jongin yang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa melirik ke arah sang adik.

"Pergi kemana?" menatap sang adik penuh tanya.

"Tidak tahu" sahutnya. Mata sempit itu masih terpaku ke arah layar TV yang tengah memperlihatkan permainan favoritnya berburu zombie. "Dengan seseorang mungkin"

"Jangan ngarang! Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa kok" Jongin menyahut salah tingkah.

Taehyung menoleh setelah menekan tombol pause pada permainannya. Lalu menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan anehnya. "Aku tidak bertanya soal hubunganmu lho, hyung"

Dia saja juga tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud sang kakak. Tapi kalau melihat wajah manis kakaknya yang merona, Taehyung jadi tahu jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh namja itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan"

"Shut up! Jangan mengada-ada, Taehyung!" serunya.

"Memangnya apa? Aku sedang tidak mengada-ada kok" Taehyung menyahut.

Dulu Taehyung anak yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah ada menurut Jongin. Tapi sekarang, anak lucu ini menjelma menjadi Pemuda jahil yang gemar sekali membuat orang kesal.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" sahut Jongin. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti udang rebus sekarang.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Taehyung!" gigi Jongin bergemelutuk.

"Aku hanya berpikir kau tidak mengajak si kembar pergi. Sudah itu saja" sahut Taehyung. Kembali fokus dengan gamenya. "Kau saja yang terlalu sensitive"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ayolah, kenapa dia jadi sensitive begini sih? Padahalkan Taehyung tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang berlebihan. Tapi, ah.. Sudahlah.. Daripada kesal, lebih baik ke dapur. Minum air dingin mungkin bisa mendinginkan pikirannya. Atau kalau bisa, menghilangkan Sehun dari pikirannya. Uppss.. Jadi ketahuan deh siapa yang baper*lol..

.

.

"Nomor ponsel twinny eomonim?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Nyonya Song berpikir-mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Sementara Sehun yang masih memikirkan Jongin. Nyonya Song tampaknya sibuk membuka ponselnya hanya untuk memeriksa nomor hp Jongin. Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Twinny eomonim.

"Memangnya nak Sehun tidak menanyakan nomor ponselnya?"

Lelaki muda itu menggeleng dan berdalih jika ia lupa untuk bertanya langsung pada orangnya.

Dengan senang hati Nyonya Song memberikan nomor namja Kim itu. Kalau dilihat dari berbagai macam usaha yang dilakukan si bungsu Oh ini, Nyonya Song jadi tahu. Jika cinta adalah perjuangan. Maka jika dibilang sungguh-sungguh, ya memang begitulah adanya.

Sehun beranjak pergi dari halaman daycare house yang asri itu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Sebelum laki-laki muda itu benar-benar pergi, Nyonya Song mendoakannya agar berhasil dengan pilihannya saat ini.

Meskipun Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung mengenai keinginannya mendapatkan seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi jika dilihat dari usaha yang ia lakukan, pastilah ada keinginan besar dalam hatinya untuk bisa memiliki namja manis itu.

Semoga berhasil ya, Sehunieee...

.

.

.

III.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertemu Sehun, dan diantar pulang oleh mantan pacarnya itu.

Dan sekarang seseorang mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat seperti ini :

 _From : +82xxxxx_

 _Jongin, ini aku Sehun. Simpan nomorku ya:)_

Dengan emot senyum yang membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

Ini bukan main konyolnya. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa Jongin jadi seperti ini? Siang malam kepikiran Sehun, bahkan setiap beraktivitas saja pasti ada wajah Sehun membayangi hari-harinya.

Meski Jongin tahu ini tidak wajar. Terlalu beresiko untuk perasaannya (dibalik sifat kalemnya, dia orang yang mudah terbawa oleh perasaan). Tetapi Jongin tetap menyimpan nomor ponsel Sehun dan membalas pesan singkat itu dengan dua huruf 'Ok'.

Apa ini yang disebut Terjebak Nostalgia? Lucu juga ya...

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja duduk di samping kirinya dengan wajah jahil. Alisnga terangkat-angkat lucu, seolah menghakimi Jongin yang tertangkap sedang tersenyum seorang diri sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Err.. Tidak ada" sahutnya, salting.

Apa Kyungsoo akan percaya? Tentu saja tidak!

"Apa pak bos mengajakmu kencan lagi?"

Kencan?

Pak bos?

What the.. Kyungsoo ini benar-benar deh!

"Apa sih! Bicaramu ngarang deh!" Jongin buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemeja. "Sudah sana kerja! Aku sibuk" lanjutnya, jutek bukan main.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Jarinya menoel pipi chubby Jongin. "Wooo, begitu saja ngambek!"

"Biarin" ujar Jongin, masa bodo.

.

.

.

Ibunya adalah orang yang cerewet dan selalu mengatur apapun sesuka hati. Namun bagi Sehun, ibunya masih menjadi Yeoja paling berjasa dalam hidupnya.

Seperti saat ini contohnya:

"Ini Seulgi, kau ingat dia kan?" dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya, ibu mulai menunjukan seorang gadis muda yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia menyambut tangan Seulgi untuk bersalaman.

"Kau dan dia adalah teman satu sekolah saat TK" ibu berkata, mencoba untuk mengingatkan.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika gadis ini sangat cantik. Kalau sudah saling kenal-kenalan begini, pasti ada rencana lain untuk ke depannya nanti.

Seulgi terlihat malu-malu. Bukannya narsis, Sehun memang sangat tampan dengan kemeja hitamnya. Apalagi dibagian lengan yang dilipat diatas siku, menunjukan dua lengannya yang kokoh dan mantap sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa.

Ibu dan nyonya Kang terlihat sedang berdiskusi. Mengabaikan Sehun yang fokus dengan ponselnya, dan Seulgi yang lebih berminat dengan Majalah fashionnya.

"Umm.. Baiklah kalau begitu" Nyonya Kang berkata.

Sehun mendongak, menatap ke arah yeoja itu.

"Kami memutuskan untuk pergi bersama teman-teman kami" yeoja itu berkata lagi.

"Maka ada baiknya kalian pergi bersama untuk saling mengenal kembali" kini giliran ibunya yang berkata.

Sehun sontak saja terkejut. Namun mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkannya pada dua yeoja itu. Maka ia berdehem dan berkata, "Mungkin aku akan mengantar Seulgi pulang ke apartemennya"

"Tidak!" dua yeoja itu berseru.

Sementara Seulgi hanya diam. Tampaknya dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maksud ibu. Apa kalian tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama?" celoteh sang ibu.

Nyonya Kang mengangguk pelan. Seolah setuju dengan perkataan sang ibu.

Sehun melirik Seulgi dalam diamnya. Dia tahu ke arah mana maksud dua yeoja itu. Seulgi ini sangat cantik, dan dia juga pintar dengan bukti profesinya sebagai seorang dokter anak diusia 28.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun tidak ada perasaan apapun ketika melihat gadis ini. Secantik apapun fisiknya. Sepintar apapun otaknya, kalau tidak cinta ya bisa apa? Hati menginginkan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

Suasana hiruk pikuk mall besar ini sama sekali tidak bisa mengurangi kekakuan di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau mau belanja, Seulgi?" tanya Sehun.

Gadis itu menoleh, memberikan senyum tipis dan berkata. "Aku tidak ingin berbelanja apapun"

Serius? Dilihat dari penampilannya, Seulgi memang bukan gadis fashionable yang hobi belanja. Dia terkesan apa adanya, meskipun dirinya punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang entertainer.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Kita baru saja makan bersama kan?"

Sehun mengangguk kikuk. Kenapa dia bisa jadi idiot begini sih? Orang baru makan malah ditanya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu-"

"lebih baik kau antar aku pulang saja" potongnya.

"Tapi-"

Seulgi terkekeh pelan, dan berkata. "Jangan memaksakan diri sendiri, Oh Sehun. Itu tidak baik"

Oh Sehun menarik napas pelan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Seulgi juga sudah tahu kalau dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk senyaman mungkin. Dan sepertinya permintaan Seulgi itu juga tidak terlalu muluk-muluk juga.

"Kapan-kapan mau ku traktir kopi?" tanya Sehun.

"Boleh juga. Masih ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan berdua" sahutnya.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya Jongin sering merasa lelah dengan hidupnya yang serba monoton ini. Di pagi hari ia musti bekerja, kemudian di sore hari dia pulang dan menjemput si kembar di daycare house, lalu malamnya dia masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Yah, begitulah seterusnya.

Tapi melihat kelucuan anak-anaknya, membuat Jongin berpikir jika hidupnya jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan siapapun. Keluarganya tidak pernah mengalami kekurangan, dan itu Membuat dirinya patut berucap syukur setiap hari.

Di ruang keluarga, bisa ia lihat si kembar yang sedang bermain dengan pamannya selepas makan malam. Entah itu pertanyaan-pertanyaan simple yang diajukan Taehyung kepada keponakannya. Maupun jawaban-jawaban Random duo tuyul yang mampu membuat siapa saja tergelak mendengarnya.

"Tadi Baekie dan Yeollie bertengkar" bibir mungil itu berkata. Mengadukan tingkah nakal saudara kembarnya yang gemar sekali bertengkar dengan anak lain.

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung.

Jongdae kecil yang tengah berdiri di atas sofa mengangguk pelan. Sesekali Mulutnya terlihat menggembung dan mengunyah jelly rasa jeruk kesukaannya.

"Bohong! Kami tidak bertengkar kok" Baekhyun mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Iya.. Baekie menarik rambut Yeollie Sampai Yeollie nangis" celoteh Jongdae.. "Mama.. Mama Baekie nakal.. Huhu"

Taehyung tertawa ketika melihat keponakan mungilnya memperagakan anak bernama Yeollie Itu menangis memanggil mamanya.

Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal. Ia mengambil cushion berwarna biru-hendak melemparnya ke arah Jongdae.

"Eit" cegah Jongin. Ia segera mengambil cushion itu dan meletakannya di bawah lantai. "Ada apa ini, hm?" mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat.

"Daeie nakal, mommy" adunya. Ia menangis dan menyembunyikan wajah mungilnya di bahu sang mommy.

"Daeie gak nakal, mommy.. Suel (swear) deh" katanya.

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa gemas melihat ekpresi kedua putranya itu. Ia meletakan Baekhyun di atas sofa yang sama, kemudian membawa Jongdae mendekat ke arah sang kakak.

"Ayo minta maaf" perintahnya.

Jongdae kecil menatap iba kakanya yang menangis. "Maapin Daeie ya, Baekie" ucapnya.

Balita itu segera mendekap sang kakak dan mengecup bibir mungilnya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama keduanya sudah saling berpelukan dan tidak marahan lagi.

"Kau adalah ibu terhebat yang pernah ibu temui"

Jongin menoleh ketika ibunya tiba-tiba saja datang dengan sebuah toples berisi kue kering dari arah dapur.

"Ibu jauh lebih hebat dibanding aku"

Dua orang itu memperhatikan si bungsu Kim yang kembali mengajak keponakannya bermain kuda-kudaan di lantai. Melihat bagaimana Taehyung menyayangi duo tuyul itu, membuat Jongin merasa lega. Jika dua anaknya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dewasa yang menyayangi mereka.

"Ibu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau akan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk mereka"

"Aku masih belajar, bu. Aku juga tidak ingin mereka mengalami masa-masa sulit tanpa seorang ibu di sisi mereka"

"Ibu mengerti" Nyonya Kim berkata, perlahan. "Oh Sehun juga terlihat dewasa dan menyukai anak-anak"

Jongin nyaris saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "M.. Maksud ibu?"

Nyonya Kim terkekeh seraya menepuk pelan bahu putra keduanya itu. "Tidak ada.. Apa kau ingin mencoba kue kering madu buatan ibu? Kau pasti suka"

Jongin mencomot kue kering itu dan mulai memakannya. Rasanya yang manis membuat dirinya sejenak melupakan rasa penatnya.

"Rasanya manis" ia berkomentar.

"Tentu saja.. Itu kan kue kering madu. Kau ini aneh"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Entah mengapa kalau makan yang manis-manis, dia jadi terkenang akan kenangan manisnya bersama Oh Sehun.. Ohhh.. Manisnya cinta pertama..

.

.

.

End For this Chapter..

A/N :

Asli ini absurd banget.. Gak ngerti tuh alurnya kayak gimana. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang musti dijawab ya, seperti :

Maksud angka romawi itu apa sih? Itu gak ada maksud apa-apa, say. Jangan terlalu dipikirin!

Kok end disetiap chapter? Sengaja.. Biar gampang nulisnya..

Ini ceritanya jiplak ya? Jiplak karya siapa? Ada buktinya? Gak bermaksud sombong ya, semua karyaku itu hasil buatanku sendiri. Kalau pun ada inspired ya aku selalu mencantumkannya sebelum cerita di mulai. Sebenarnya ini sepele. Tp tersinggung juga sih sama kata-katanya^^

Kak Joy kenapa gak update kilat? Hehe.. Maaf kesibukan melanda *lol Apalagi kalo buat cerita yang real life, suka susah nentuin alurnya. Hehehe..

Kak, update yang di wattpad dong! Hehe, kalo di wattpad dikit peminatnya. Jadi males kalo update. Gak semangat aja gitu bawaannya.

Lanjut? Review yaa Hehehe...


	5. Untitled

_"Akan lebih baik kalian mengakhiri semuanya"_

Jongin tersentak ketika menyadari dirinya tertidur di ruang kerja dengan meja yang masih berantakan. Buru-buru ia melirik jam di ponsel layar sentuhnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam.

Ia menarik napas pelan. Tampaknya sang ibu akan marah-marah karena Ia melewatkan makan malam bersama di rumah.

Sedikit rasa lega saat ingat kedua putranya sudah dijemput oleh sang paman tadi sore. Meski begitu, Jongin merasa jika ia harus segera pulang dan menjelaskan pada sang ibu alasan mengapa ia lembur hari ini.

Matanya menatap nanar layar komputer yang masih menyala. Entah mengapa ia masih terbayang akan mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia Alami saat tertidur.

Kenangan dimana seorang yeoja berpakaian modist mendatangi dirinya yang kala itu masih menjadi seorang siswa SMA. Dengan kalimatnya yang lembut namun mampu menusuknya hingga ke relung jiwa. Jongin tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana yeoja kaya raya itu bertingkah.

"Jongin"

Choi Siwon tiba dan memberinya tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"H..hyung"

Pria 36 tahun itu mengulum senyum simpul. Ia berjalan masuk dengan langkahnya yang tenang. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya.

"Ah.. Ku rasa tidak, hyung" jawabnya, cepat. "Aku hanya ketiduran tadi"

"Kau bekerja terlalu giat ya" puji sang atasan.

"A... Itu"

Jongin mencoba untuk mengambil alih membereskan meja kerjanya. Akan tetapi Siwon tak mau tahu, dan tetap bersikeras untuk membantu namja manis itu merapihkan semuanya.

"Ku rasa besok aku hanya akan memberimu tugas yang lebih mudah" ujar Siwon.

Jongin menatap pria itu sanksi. Dia sama sekali tidak mau membuat beberapa orang karyawan menganggap dirinya Spesial di depan atasan.

"Kemarin ibuku baru pulang dari Kanada. Dan ia ingin ada orang yang mau menemaninya jalan-jalan seharian" pria itu berkata, menjelaskan.

"Dan ku rasa kau orang yang tepat untuk yeoja cerewet itu" Siwon terkekeh pelan. Teringat akan sosok ibunya yang kelewat cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut jodoh.

"Aku?"

"Ya" katanya. "Aku menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu padanya"

Membayangkan sosok yeoja fashionable seperti nyonya Choi itu benar-benar membuat Jongin pusing. Dia rela berdiam diri di depan komputer dalam waktu yang lama daripada harus berhadapan dengan nyonya Choi yang menurut cerita banyak orang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang perfeksionis.

"Hyung, bukannya bermaksud menolak tapi aku-"

"Dia menyukaimu, Jongin" namja tampan itu berkata. "Dia sangat ingin sekali bertemu denganmu" katanya lagi.

.

.

.

I.

Kalau bicara soal tipe, Sehun tidak bisa berkata banyak di depan siapapun. Dia ini termasuk manusia yang selalu mengikuti alur kehidupan dan menikmatinya selagi ia bisa.

Terlahir di keluarga kaya raya bukan berarti suatu kebanggaan bagi dirinya. Terkadang ia merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton dengan segala macam peraturan yang dibuat oleh ibunya. Di bawah ketiak mommy lah istilah bekennya.

"Seulgi itu anak yang baik" kata Kyuhyun, mencoba untuk menghibur sang adik.

"Kalau menurut hyung begitu, kenapa bukan hyung saja" Sehun menyahut kesal. Selama 28 tahun dia hidup, tak pernah sekalipun ibunya mengizinkan dirinya melakukan sesuatu atas kehendaknya sendiri.

Seperti, dulu ia pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang Hakim. Tapi apa yang dibuat ibunya jauh membuat dirinya kecewa dan harus mengubur impiannya dalam-dalam. Ibunya ingin dirinya menjadi seorang direktur yang akan menggantikan ayahnya Kelak.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sehun menatap sang kakak dengan matanya yang merah penuh emosi.

Kyuhyun tahu jika dirinya jauh lebih Egois dari sang adik. Jika seandainya dia tidak menuruti keinginannya menjadi seorang arsitek, pasti Sehun tidak akan seperti ini. Sehun punya banyak mimpi seperti dirinya. Namun keegoisan dirinya dan sang ibu telah membuat adik bungsunya itu terlalu banyak membuang semua mimpinya.

"Sehun" serunya.

Ia mencoba memanggil nama sang adik. Tapi nampaknya Sehun tidak mau tahu. Ia tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang di kafe itu menatap ke arahnya. Dia harus pergi kemana saja, asal bukan ke rumah besarnya itu.

.

.

Pukul 10.. Sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu.

Sehun tahu jika dirinya terlalu bodoh dan tidak tahu diri dengan bertamu ke rumah Jongin di malam hari seperti ini.

Tapi sepertinya namja manis itu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Malahan ia meminta Sehun untuk segera masuk dan menyuguhkan dirinya dengan secangkir kopi hangat dan beberapa cemilan kue kering.

"Ada apa?" Jongin mencoba untuk bertanya.

Sehun berdehem pelan. Dan mengucapkan kata maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahat keluarga Kim atas kehadirannya di rumah ini.

Jongin mengulum senyum. Tidak ada larangan bagi siapapun yang datang dengan maksud baik ke rumahnya. Termasuk Sehun. Pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan dengan rumahku" kata Sehun. Mengganti kata keluarga dengan rumah agar tidak terdengar kurang ajar.

"Bosan?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau pernah merasa bosan dengan rumahmu?"

"Tidak" Jongin menjawab cepat. "Aku punya ibu, adik, dan dua orang anak yang akan selalu mengisi hari-hariku. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Sekali lagi Sehun menganggukan kepala. "Tapi aku tidak" tukasnya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada alasan untuk senang berada di rumah" lirihnya.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Tampaknya ia mengerti dengan maksud Sehun. Dan gelagat yang terlihat darinya, Sehun pasti kabur dari rumah untuk menghibur diri.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari alasannya" Jongin berkata.

"Makanya aku kemari untuk mendapatkan alasannya" sahutnya.

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut? Kalimat itu seolah memberinya sebuah harapan lebih untuk kembali.

"Ekhem.. Maksudku, yah, aku hanya ingin berkonsultasi dengan seorang teman" ia menyahut cepat.

Suasana jadi kikuk setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu.

"A.. Jongin-"

Jongin tersenyum tipis, dan berkata "Apa kau lelah? Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu"

Aduh.. Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih? Sehun kan jadi tidak enak. Pasti Jongin memikirkan banyak hal setelah ini.

.

.

.

II.

.

.

.

"Paman tampan ada di sini?" Baekhyun kecil bertanya. Wajahnya yang manis itu membuat sang Ibu mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Iya, Tapi sepertinya paman Sehun sedang tidur. Jangan diganggu ya!" pinta sang ibu.

"Paman tampan, mommy" Jongdae berseru. Seolah menjelaskan pada ibunya jika nama yang benar itu paman Tampan bukan paman Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan putra kecilnya itu. "Iya, paman tampan" kata Jongin. "Sekarang minum dulu susunya, baru main lagi"

Duo tuyul itu mengangguk dan menghabiskan susu mereka dengan cepat. Minum susu di pagi hari memang sudah jadi kebiasaan rutin untuk mereka.

Keduanya asyik menikmati cereal mereka di meja makan. Sementara ibu mereka sedang memasak sesuatu untuk paman tampan yang sedang tertidur di kamar tamu.

"Selamat pagi"

Sehun tiba di ruang tamu dengan kaos polo hitamnya. Untung saja dia tipe orang yang selalu menyimpan baju kasual cadangan di dalam mobil jika sewaktu-waktu ia membutuhkannya.

"Paman tampan" dua anak manis itu berseru lucu.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae berlari hendak memberikan pelukan untuk namja tampan itu.

Aroma susu dan bedak bayi berbaur menjadi satu. Membuat Sehun jadi gemas sendiri pada dua anak itu. Ia berjongkok hanya untuk mencium pipi keduanya bergantian. Ah, Jongin benar... Dua anak ini mampu membuat penatnya hilang dengan kelucuan mereka.

"Jongin, dimana bibi Kim?" tanya Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk berbasa-basi.

Jongin menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya, dan menoleh. "Ibu pergi ke Busan bersama Taehyung" jawabnya.

"Busan?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk dan berkata jika ibunya memang akan mengunjungi ibu tirinya seminggu sekali bersama sang adik. Wanita renta itu pernah diajak untuk tinggal di rumah ini, akan tetapi ia menolak halus dengan alasan dirinya lebih menyukai suasana pedesaan dibandingkan kota besar seperti Seoul.

"Jadi hanya kalian bertiga saja?"

"Begitulah" jawabnya. "Tapi hari ini kau menginap setidaknya aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir"

Sehun menyendok nasi gorengnya. Mencicipi makanan buatan Jongin yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya sangat menyukai makanan itu. Padahal ibunya maupun pelayanan di rumah besarnya bisa memasak yang lebih enak dan mewah. Tapi mungkin ini Jongin, atau mungkin-Ah sudahlah, Intinya Sehun suka banget sama nasi gorengnya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Sehun" kata Jongin.

Sehun salah tingkah jadinya. Jongin baru saja melihat gaya makannya yang rakus dan memalukan. Pasti dia terlihat seperti orang idiot tadi.

"Paman Maemnya cepat sekali" komentar Baekhyun.

"Iya" Jongdae menyahut. "Maemnya cepat sekali.. Nam.. Nam.. Nam.."

Sehun terkekeh dan menasihati dua anak itu untuk makan yang banyak agar cepat besar.

Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang ingin melindungi adiknya kalau sudah besar nanti membuat Jongdae kecil mencium sayang kakak pertamanya itu.

"Baekie sekarang sudah bisa kok menjaga Daeie dan mommy" tukas Sehun.

Balita manis itu menoleh. Menatap paman tampannya itu dengan penuh rasa bangga. "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau Harus membantu paman Taehyung untuk menjaga mommy, Daeie dan Nenek"

"Yosh, Baekie pasti akan melindungi mommy, nenek dan adik Daeie" serunya.

Kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Jongdae kecil bertepuk tangan dan memuji jika kakaknya yang paling keren meskipun masih lebih keren Lulu hyung. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa berkata seperti itu" Jongin berkata.

Sehun menoleh dan tertawa sebagai tanggapan. "Ku rasa aku punya alasan yang sama denganmu"

"Sorry?"

"Mereka" Sehun menunjuk kedua putra Jongin dengan dagunya. "kau pasti mengerti maksudku"

Situasi saat ini adalah : Jongin yang speechless dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Ahhhh... JONGIN NYARIS NGEFLYYYY SEHUNIEE.

.

.

.

.

Kim Nana baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Ponselnya berdering. Dengan nama Oh Sehun yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hallo"

'Ya, hallo.. Nana'

Nana memutar mata bosan.

"Ada apa?"

'Aku berhasil.. Aku berhasil'

Matanya yang dipolesi eyeliner itu membulat sempurna. Wajahnya yang cantik itu terlihat senang bukan main.

"Astagaaa.. Aaaaa... Kau harus mentraktirku, Oh Sehun" serunya..

.

.

.

Sore hari...

Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

Jongin dan kedua putranya mengantar ia sampai ke depan halaman rumahnya dimana mobil sport itu terparkir manis. Namja manis itu melempar senyum yang membuat hati Sehun dag dig dug seperti ABG yang baru pertama kali mengenal cinta.

"Kau yakin sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jauh lebih baik" katanya. "Terimakasih ya, Jongin"

Ibu dua orang anak itu mengangguk pelan. Dan berkata jika Sehun tak perlu merasa sungkan. Karena mereka adalah teman. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Jongin yang hanya menganggap dirinya Teman, entah mengapa membuatnya mampu terdiam seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang menohok langsung relung jiwanya.

"Teman ya" lirihnya.

"Eh, Sehun?"

Sehun buru-buru menyadari tingkahnya. Dan berkata, "Ya.. Kau benar Teman"

"Err, ada apa dengan Teman?" tanya Jongin.

"Kita adalah teman" sahutnya. "Kalau begitu mulai besok aku harus menjemput temanku kan?"

Jongin terkekeh, dan berkata jika Sehun tidak perlu melakukan itu. Dia bisa pulang dengan bus kota sekaligus menjemput duo tuyul di day care house.

Tidak apa-apa cuma jadi Teman. Asal teman tapi mesra, Sehun tidak keberatan kok. Hehehehe...

.

.

.

.

III..

.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat manis dan pintar. Itulah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya" Nyonya Choi terus memuji Jongin di depan teman-teman arisannya.

"Ya, kau benar" nyonya Bong berkata. "Dia sangat manis dan aku ingin dia menjadi menantuku"

"Donna, Yeolhan masih sangat muda untuknya" Nyonya Jang mengingatkan. Ia merangkum wajah Jongin dan berkata. "Kalau begitu jadi menantuku saja ya, Jongin?"

"Kalian ini apa-apaan"nyonya Choi berkata. "Jongin tentu saja akan menikah dengan Siwon"

Yeoja-yeoja itu tertawa dan membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis. Melihat tiga yeoja itu bahagia mengingatkan Jongin dengan ibunya di rumah.

"Dimana Hyera?" Nyonya Bong Donna bertanya.

"Hyera bilang dia ada Urusan sebentar. Ku rasa dia agak terlambat" kata nyonya Choi, mencoba menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya" sahut dua yeoja lainnya.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Tiga orang yeoja paruh baya yang masih mencintai dunia fashion itu masih setia untuk bergosip mengenai keluarga Oh Hyera. Apalagi gosip yang masih hangat adalah perjodohan anak semata wayang keluarga Kang dengan salah satu putra Oh Hyera yang katanya tampan-tampan. Soal benar atau tidaknya Jongin sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Toh dia lebih tertarik dengan ponselnya dibandingkan ocehan ibu-ibu itu.

"Hey, semua"

Seorang yeoja berpakaian modist datang dengan langkahnya yang anggun. Lantas saja hal itu membuat Jongin terkejut bukan main. Begitupun dengan yeoja itu. Sepertinya kehadiran Jongin di sini benar-benar membuat yeoja itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut sekaligus ingin tahu.

...

"Jadi ini kekasih putramu, Woori-ah?" Nyonya Oh berusaha menunjukan senyum ramahnya.

"Kekasih? Apakah aku pernah bilang jika dia calon istri Siwon" sahut Nyonya Choi diiringi tawa.

Jongin membungkuk kikuk. Masih hangat dalam pikirannya mengenai sosok cantik ini. Belasan tahun berlalu sama sekali tidak mengubah wajah cantik itu menjadi sosok tua penuh keriput. Wajahnya masih sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Inilah yang dinamakan the power of money. Atau Money's talking, dimana uang bisa mengubah segalanya tak terkecuali dengan bagaimana wajah seseorang terlihat.

"Bukankah dia sangat sederhana? Maksudku, apakah Siwon benar-benar serius akan pilihannya?"

Memang apa yang salah? Menurut Siwon hyung, ibunya adalah Rival abadi Oh Hyera kalau sudah menyangkut kehidupan pribadi. Mungkin mereka akan terlihat akrab, namun di belakang mereka selalu bersaing apapun alasannya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sederhana? Bukankah hidup sederhana jauh lebih menyenangkan, Hyera-ah?"

"Ya, aku setuju" Oh Hyera menyahut. Ia memandangi Jongin dari atas ke bawah seolah berusaha untuk menilai.

Jongin berharap nyonya Bong atau nyonya Jang kembali ke cafe untuk mengambil sesuatu atau alasan apapun yang membuatnya bisa keluar dari situasi menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Tapi jika aku adalah kau, aku pasti akan meminta putraku untuk memikirkannya secara matang"

"Err, Nyonya Choi" Jongin mencoba untuk menengahi. Dia tidak mau yeoja paruh baya ini tersulut emosi hanya untuk membela dirinya. Sudah jelas dia tahu jika nyonya Hyera tidak mempermasalahkan kehendak nyonya Choi yang ingin menjadikan dirinya menantu. Tapi yang jadi masalah, nyonya Hyera sangat membenci Jongin. Sangat benci..

Mengingat dirinya yang pernah berhubungan dengan putra bungsunya. Karena menurut Hyera, _Jongin is nothing for her lovely son, Oh Sehun.._

"Ya, ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya. Saat ia menatap Jongin, tersirat kasih sayang dan penuh bangga seperti saat ibunya menatap dirinya.

"Nyonya Wintergreen mengirim pesan soal pertemuan untuk besok" Jongin mencoba untuk mengalihkan yeoja itu dengan sedikit berbohong.

Nyonya Wintergreen adalah salah satu klain nyonya Choi yang membutuhkan jasa seorang desainer berbakat seperti yeoja itu.

"Bisakah kau menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika kita akan bertemu pukul 2 siang?"

"H.. Hai" Jongin mengangguk.

Ia membungkuk hormat untuk pura-pura menelpon seseorang. Sementara dua nyonya besar itu melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Dia namja manis yang pintar" Nyonya Oh Hyera memuji.

"Ya.. Itulah sebabnya aku mengizinkan putraku untuk menikah dengannya"

"Dia cukup pintar untuk mengambil hati putramu"

Choi Woorie tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan tahu bagaimana hebatnya dia saat mengambil perasaan orang lain"

"Benarkah? Aku ingin sekali merasakannya" tantangnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan sang adik. Berusaha untuk menahan seseorang agar tidak menyentuh adiknya yang manis itu.

"Aniyaaa!" serunya, dengan wajah kesal. "Lulu hyung tidak boleh menjadi suami, Daeie!"

"Kenapa? Aku dan Daeie kan biasa main rumah-rumahan bersama. Lulu jadi ayah, Daeie jadi ibu, dan duckpie jadi adik bayi" bocah rusa itu berkata. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan ocehan anak berusia 5 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Baekie, biarin Daeie main sama Lulu hyung, ya?" Jongdae berbisik. Berharap kakaknya mau membiarkan dirinya bermain dengan anak itu.

"Tidak boleh!" seru sang kakak. "Daeie tidak boleh main sama Lulu hyung"

"Baekie kenapa sih?" Jongdae merenggut kesal.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dengan bocah bermarga Xi ini. Padahalkan Mereka sudah sering main rumah-rumahan bareng.

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang Jongdae ditarik oleh seseorang bertubuh jangkung dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kalau begitu main sama Yeollie aja..yeollie gak nakal kok" katanya. Seraya merangkul bahu mungil Daeie.

Baekhyun kecil bertolak pinggang dan berseru. "Tidak boleh! Adikku tidak boleh main sama anak cengeng seperti Yeollie"

Jleb...

Kalimat pedas itu mampu membuat seorang anak bernama Park Chanyeol menangis karena dibilang cengeng. Chanyeol tidak cengeng! Cuma air matanya saja yang nakal ingin keluar. Dan Baekhyun yang terlalu galak dan posesif kalau soal adiknya.

.

.

Jongin memang selalu pergi bekerja dengan transportasi umum seperti bus. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak punya sebuah mobil seperti kebanyakan orang dewasa yang sudah bekerja.

Setidaknya di rumah dia punya sebuah mobil yang ia beli 2 tahun yang lalu. Meski tidak mewah, tetapi sudah cukup untuk dirinya maupun Taehyung saat hendak bepergian.

Dan hari ini ia memakai mobilnya Untuk menemani nyonya Choi jalan-jalan menikmati liburannya. Kalau ditanya jobdesk-nya, Jongin juga tidak tahu.

Sebenarnya dia ini sekertaris ibunya atau anaknya sih? Atau, istri anaknya, atau menantu ibunya? Halah, memikirkannya hanya akan membuat Jongin pusing.

Ia melirik jam di ponselnya. Sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Nyonya Choi bilang, dia hendak pergi dengan teman bisnisnya malam ini dan meminta Jongin untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Awalnya Jongin ragu. Tapi ketika menghubungi Siwon hyung. Bosnya itu bilang Jongin pulang saja. Dan menggerutu jika ibunya itu memang orang yang suka seenaknya.

Saat melewati jalan keluar dari mall besar itu matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok Nyonya Oh yang sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Jongin mengira jika yeoja itu pasti mebcoba menelpon putranya atau siapapun orang rumah yang bersedia untuk menjemputnya.

Ia bisa saja egois dengan melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan yeoja paruh baya itu sendiri di sana. Tapi ia ingat ibunya di rumah. Bagaimana jika ibu ada di posisi seperti itu? Saat dimana ia dan Taehyung tidak bisa menjemput.

Dengan berbaik hati ia menghentikan laju mobilnya dan memberikan tumpangan untuk yeoja itu.

"Nyonya, ku rasa sebentar lagi hujan turun. Jika anda tidak keberatan saya bisa mengantar anda pulang" Jongin berkata formal.

Yeoja itu terkejut ketika mendapati Jongin yang menawarinya pulang bersama.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa menunggu orang rumah saja di sini"

"Tapi hujan akan turun. Saya khawatir jika nyonya sakit"

Baru saja hendak menyahut. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dan membuat yeoja itu mau tidak mau masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin dengan gayanya yang angkuh.

"Maaf jika mobil saya tidak senyaman mobil anda" ucap Jongin.

Nyonya Hyera di belakang sana hanya terdiam. Entah bagaimana dirinya harus bersikap ketika ingat bagaimana sikapnya kepada Jongin selama ini.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Suasana canggung tidak terlalu ia pedulikan.

Sampai akhirnya yeoja itu membuka suara dan bertanya bagaimana kabar Jongin selama ini.

Jongin menjawab jika ia jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Lantas Hyera berucap syukur karena tak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Jongin dan keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu keluarga Choi?" tanya Hyera, tidak sopan.

Jongin berdehem pelan. "Aku sekertaris Tuan Choi di kantornya"

"Kau?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk. Mungkin bagi Hyera itu mustahil. Akan tetapi Jongin tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing mengenai bagaimana yeoja itu menilai dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Sehun?"

Jongin berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan penuh resiko itu.

"A.. Aku"

"Jawab saja!" seru Hyera.

Jongin tersentak. Teringat akan pesan Hyera untuk menjauhi Sehun saat mereka masih bersama.

"Belum"

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Lagi Jongin terdiam..

"Jawab aku, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis-berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Nyonya Oh" sebutnya. Dengan penuh hormat. "Aku tak pernah menginginkan Oh Sehun sejak anda memintaku untuk berhenti berharap darinya"

Hyera terdiam dan terus menatap mata almond itu seolah menilai.

"Saat itu aku memang kehilangan harapanku. Tapi aku tidak kehilangan impianku. Maka aku putuskan untuk mengubur harapanku dan mengejar impianku" Jongin berkata.

Impian tanpa harapan? Apa rasanya?

"Jadi nyonya Hyera" Jongin berkata perlahan. "Jangan pernah merasa takut! Aku tidak akan mengambil putra anda dari hidup anda. aku punya batasan. Karena Keluarga anda terlalu tinggi untuk saya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa Jongin tidak membalas pesannya selama 2 hari berturut-turut.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di sekitarnya. Seperti ibu yang terlihat diam dan tidak mau bicara. Atau Jongin yang tidak membalas pesannya dan malah memblokir nomornya tanpa alasan.

Kalau soal ibunya. Sehun tidak akan mau tahu. Karena ia memang sedang kontra dengan sang ibu. Tapi ini Jongin, namja manis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Maka yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah nekad bertandang ke rumah Jongin dengan sebuah bunga bakung di tangannya.

Ia baru saja keluar dari mobil sportnya dan memikirkan banyak hal yang akan ia lakukan bersama Jongin hari ini.

Tetapi melihat Jongin berciuman dengan seorang pria di depan rumahnya. Membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya dengan penuh kekecewaan yang luar biasa.

Mungkin inilah rasanya diacuhkan atau mungkin karma Tuhan untuknya yang telah tega meninggalkan Jongin tanpa kabar selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi sekali lagi, siapa yang peduli? Perjuangan cintanya mendapatkan hati Kim Jongin sama sekali belum berakhir sebelum janur kuning melengkung..

...

End For This Chapter


	6. Freed

Kim Moonkyu menjerit kesakitan ketika Jongin memukuli bahu lebarnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Yak.. Yak.. Sakit, Bear!" seru Moonkyu, berusaha untuk menghindar.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar mesum" sungutnya.

Moonkyu ini benar-benar deh. Masak ngerjainnya berlebihan banget. Bilang ada nyamuk, eh tidak tahunya malah nyosor ke bibir. Nyebelin.

"Ok.. Ok.. Aku minta maaf" ucapnya. Ia mengacak pelan rambut mangkuk Jongin. "Lagipula kan dari kecil kita sering ciuman"

"Yak, mesum!"

Dari kecil mereka memang sangat akrab. Sebagai dua orang sepupu diusia yang sama. Mereka memang terbilang cukup dekat satu sama lain. Moonkyu suka Jongin? Lebih tepatnya dia terlalu posesif jika itu menyangkut seorang Kim Jongin.

Sebelum ayahnya Jongin meninggal. Paman Woobin (ayah Jongin) pernah meminta Moonkyu Kecil untuk menjaga Jongin dan Taehyung (yang kala itu masih berusia 2 bulanan). Jongin anak yang sangat manis, dan Moonkyu punya tanggung jawab untuk melindunginya.

"Dulu itu kan berbeda" Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Memangnya sekarang gimana?" tanya Moonkyu.

Cowok ganteng itu memajukan bibirnya dan menggoda Jongin. "Ayo cium aku lagi.. Cium aku lagi"

Asli Jongin geli melihatnya. "Nih cium nih.." kata Jongin kesal. Ia mencubit bibir Moonkyu sehingga si empunya menjerit kesakitan.

Jadi Jongin tadi berciuman mesra? Jawabannya salah! Si mesum Moonkyu yang asal mencium bibirnya dengan tampang mupengnya itu. Sepupu kurang ajar!

.

.

.

.

I.

Sehun galau? Tadinya.. Tapi setelah mendengar motivasi dari bibir Nana, dia jadi tidak galau lagi deh.

"Sebenarnya kau ini maunya apa sih?" Nana bertanya, setelah menyesap teh hangatnya.

Pria 28 tahun itu menarik napas pelan. Meski padangannya masih tertuju ke arah jalanan kota yang ramai, otaknya masih terpaku pada satu orang saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin. Namja berparas cantik dengan senyumnya yang aduhai...Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa move on dari senyum penuh kharisma itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Nana mengangkat bahunya, bukan tanpa maksud. Karena memang seperti itulah gayanya.

"Kau melakukan banyak hal untuk bisa dekat dengan Jongin. Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Sehun berdehem pelan. Suka? Entahlah. "Tapi Jujur, aku ingin terus bersamanya sekarang"

"Itu tandanya kau cinta" canda Nana.

"Cinta?"

Nana mengangguk. Dan meminta Sehun untuk berhenti membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Dibandingkan bersama Seulgi, dengan Jongin, Sehun mampu membayangkan hari indahnya bersama namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Tapi kemarin aku melihatnya berciuman bersama pria lain" kata Sehun.

Raut wajahnya galau. Kalau begini caranya Nana jadi tidak tega kan. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Jongin termasuk uke idaman para seme dengan wajah manis Dan body bahenolnya itu. Jadi ya jangan heran kalau misalnya banyak yang terpesona olehnya.

"Ciuman kan tidak harus sama pacar" Nana berkata.

"French kiss"

"Seriously?"

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. Kan sudah keduluan orang deh.

Nana tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Melihat wajah Sehun yang seakan bosan hidup itu sudah seperti lelucon berlebih baginya. Tertawa di atas kesedihan orang lain? Tragis memang.

"Kalau begitu kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang cukup ekstrem dengannya" Nana memberi Saran.

Saat ia berkata, seolah harus didengarkan. Dan Sehun pikir saran cewek cantik satu ini boleh juga dicoba.

"Seperti apa contohnya?" Sehun agak sedikit bolot sebenarnya.

"Makes a baby with him" Nana berkata, agak berbisik.

"WHAT?"

Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Kok ada sih cowok seganteng SEHUN Teriak gak jelas Begitu? Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sehun berdehem Sementara Nana cekikikan. Wajah Sehun merona dan tampak jelas jika Sehun memikirkan saran Nana untuknya. Wajar gak sih kalau dia membayangkan tidur bersama Jongin dalam keadaan naked? Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Sehun siap kok tanggung jawab. Ups...

"Saranmu itu ugal-ugalan, Nana" kata Sehun.

"Pfftt" Nana menahan tawa.

Tapi boleh juga dicoba ya, Hun.. Hehehe

.

.

.

"Tapi ibu suka melihat Hyera dengan tampang malunya"

Siwon berdecak kesal. "Ibu, kalian berdua kan sudah berumur tidak pantas rasanya kalau bersaing terus seperti itu"

Nyonya Choi tidak mau tahu. Ia terus mengaduk sup tomatnya-tidak mau mendengarkan nasihat putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Lagipula Jongin itu anak yang manis dan sopan. Ibu suka dia"

Syukurlah kalau ibu suka Jongin. Jadi Siwon tidak perlu lah yang namanya memohon-mohon dengan derai air mata di wajah agar ibunya mau menerima sosok manis itu. Siwonah, itu terlalu drama ya.

"Tapi putri keluarga Kang juga Punya sifat yang manis. Yah, semoga saja salah satu dari kedua putra Hyera bisa bahagia setelah menikah"

"Ibu ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Siwon. Lama-lama jengkel juga kan mendengar ucapan ngawur ibunya.

"Ibu seperti sedang mengadakan kontes menantu idaman saja" pria itu bergumam. Kembali menikmati salad sayurnya dengan lahap.

"Bukan begitu" sahut Nyonya Choi. "Memangnya ibu gak boleh bangga gitu punya menantu seperti Jongin?"

Siwon menarik napas ada yang melarang sih kalau ibunya bangga punya menantu kayak Jongin. Tapi coba pikir sekali lagi! Hello, mereka belum nikah lho. Jangankan nikah, jadi pacar aja juga belum. Kasihan..

.

.

.

.

Salah satu bakat istimewa anak balita itu... Ya kalau gak jadi tukang ngadu, ya jadi tukang yang hobi mengambil hati orang-orang dewasa. Seperti Baekhyun contohnya...

"Mommy.. Mommy.. Masa tadi Lulu hyung bilang ailavyu ke Daeie"

Nah kan..

Jongin menaikan satu alisnya. Asli, dia tahu kalau anak bungsunya ini punya wajah unyu-unyu yang bisa membuat siapapun jatuh hati padanya. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak imut lho.

Tapi ya itu.. Yang sering ditaksir anak-anak sebaya mereka ya si Daeie. Karena dia anak yang polos dan penakut. Sementara Baekie ini terkenal galak dan sering jadi tukang pukul kalau ada yang nakal sama adiknya.

Seperti Rusa China dan bocah bertelinga caplang seperti dobi contohnya. Dua anak ini sering kali rebutan jadi suaminya Daeie kalau lagi main rumah-rumahan.

"Boong" kata Daeie. Balita mungil itu menggerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Benar!" Baekie mencoba meyakinkan mommy mereka.

"kan anak kecil gak boleh main pacar-pacaran ya, mommy" kompor benar anak satu ini.

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Tak perlu menunggu lama tangisan pilu pecah dari bibir tipis Itu . Jongdae kecil yang menangis segera memeluk tubuh mommynya Dan mengadukan sikap sang hyung yang jahil.

"Cup..cup..cup" Jongin mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

Wajah manisnya memerah dengan sisa-sisa air mata di pipi. Napasnya sedikit tersendat mengingat jika ia baru saja menangis.

"Ada apa dengannya, Jongin?" ibu datang dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Heran karena melihat salah satu dari dua cucunya itu sedang dalam masa 'cantiknya'. Memang dasar anak-anak.

"Biasa, cantiknya lagi kambuh" kata Jongin.

Nyonya Kim mengambil tubuh mungil itu ketika putra keduanya hendak mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

"Titip dulu ya, bu"

"Mommy" Jongdae merengek kecil.

Ia menggeleng karena tidak mau lepas dari mommynya. Sementara Baekhyun, balita itu sedang sibuk bermain sendiri di ruang tamu dengan lego-legonya yang berserakan di lantai.

Kalau ingat Taehyung yang sering menggerung kesal dengan luka di kakinya, karena dua keponakan manisnya itu sangat suka menggelar lapak mainannya di atas lantai. Dan sialnya, Taehyung yang sering jadi korban menginjak mainan-mainan itu.

.

.

II.

.

.

Jongin tidak mau banyak bicara kalau sudah menyangkut masa lalu.

Cermin rasa sakit hati itu adalah rasa cinta. Yang mana jika cintanya hilang tersapu dusta dan keserakahan, hanya akan meninggalkan rasa sakit yang tak berujung.

Begitupun dengan masa lalunya. Andai Sehun tidak hadir kembali, Jongin tidak akan pernah mengingat bagaimana perasaan mereka saat Dulu.

"Apa ya, aku juga tidak begitu ingat" dia berkata enteng. Berusaha terlihat normal, agar Sehun tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya itu.

Sehun berdehem dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah 11 tahun yang lalu wajar jika kau lupa"

Senyum simpul di wajahnya menunjukan jika ia baik-baik saja. Menutupi drama penuh luka yang sialnya selalu saja ia rasakan kalau menyangkut cinta. Memangnya dia ini kurang apa sih? Cantik? Apa semua laki-laki hanya akan jatuh cinta pada orang-orang cantik? Pantas saja semakin lama semakin banyak orang yang memilih jalan pintas, seperti : Plastic Surgery. Seram juga ya-_-

"Lagipula masa lalu lebih baik dilupakan ya" Jongin berkata dengan senyuman.

Saat ia berkata begitu. Ada sesuatu tak kasat mata, yang runcing dan panjang menusuk telak ulu hati seorang Oh Sehun. Fakta jika Jongin sudah melupakan banyak hal tentang kenangan mereka hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit.

"Jongin" Sehun sebut nama itu. Nama yang entah mengapa membuat perutnya seperti dihinggapi kupu-kupu cantik setiap kali ia menyebut nama sang mantan.

"Hm?" Jongin menyeruput teh hangatnya dan menatap pria Tampan itu penuh tanya.

Sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus Sehun katakan, dan Jongin wajib mendengarnya.

"Apa kau ingat Kim Nana?"

Siapa yang tidak tahu Kim Nana? Cewek cantik dan tenar. Dan beruntungnya lagi dia itu dulu kapten basket anak putri di sekolah mereka. Bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus selalu menjadi bahan pujian cowok-cowok terhadapnya. Nana itu sudah seperti boneka barbie berjalan dengan tubuh bak model papan atasnya.

"Mantan pacarmu kan" Jongin menjawab.

"Kau juga mantanku" Sehun menyahut cepat.

Jongin menatap Sehun seolah menilai. Sehun tidak akan berkata begitu, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Maksudmu?"

Suara teriakan duo tuyul yang sedang bermain di taman sudah tidak dihiraukan lagi. Keduanya mungkin terlalu banyak berpikir, seolah dunia hanya milik sendiri.

Tapi kalau ingat mantan-mantannya. Sehun mungkin akan tertawa bodoh, karena tanpa ia sadari dirinya sudah lebih dulu jatuh hati pada seseorang bermarga Kim. Kalau bicara jodoh. Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh?

"Maksudku, kau ini adalah mantanku" oceh Sehun.

Jongin tertawa pelan, dan berkata. "Memangnya kapan kau memutuskan aku?"

Eh? Benar juga ya..

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak akan pernah memutuskan hubungan denganmu, bagaimana?" Sehun menatapnya telak di mata.

Jongin balas menatap, "Tapi nyatanya kita sudah lama berpisah. Jadi kata putus tidak perlu lagi dikatakan, menurutku seperti itu"

Oh Sehun berdehem pelan. Ia Berpura-pura memperhatikan beberapa anak yang sedang bermain di bak pasir. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke taman bermain dan menikmati es krim. Tapi kali ini, ia diajak Jongin ke taman bermain sembari mengajak duo tuyul itu bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya di taman.

"Sehun, sebenarnya aku tidak nyaman kalau membicarakan masa lalu" Jongin berkata.

Pria tampan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Saat itulah terlihat bagaimana wajah Jongin yang penuh luka. Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya, seperti : Apakah Jongin pernah menangis saat dirinya pergi? Atau Apakah Jongin tahu jika dirinya masih menginginkan namja manis itu, bahkan sampai detik ini.

"Aku tahu kau terluka saat itu" tukasnya. Sehun Juga sebenarnya membenci dirinya di masalalu. Dengan kurang ajarnya ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan luka dan kekecewaan yang luar biasa.

"Aku minta maaf" ucapnya. Dengan penuh penyesalan.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. "Apa kau lapar?"

Sehun tahu jika Jongin hanya mencoba untuk lari dari pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi ia menghargai jika Jongin tidak ingin membicarakan banyak hal tentang masa lalu mereka. Maka ia mengangguk dan berkata jika ia sangat lapar dan ingin makan Jjangmyeon yang banyak.

.

.

.

.

III.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa Hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu" Seulgi berkata.

Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria bule yang tampak mengernyitkan keningnya ketika yeoja itu bicara.

Ada pekerjaan yang musti ia selesaikan di kantor. Namun Seulgi menelponnya, dan meminta Sehun untuk bertemu.

"Aku rasa itu sangat penting, ya" kata Sehun, dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

Seulgi terkekeh dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas bahu pria bule itu.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dan penuh praduga. Siapa sih cowok bule ini? Kalau dari tingkah mereka yang mesra, sepertinya dia ini kekasihnya Seulgi.

Kang Seulgi memang gadis manis yang terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang kalem dan tenang. Bahkan siapapun akan mengira jika ia gadis yang polos dan tidak memiliki seorang pacar selama 28 tahun ia hidup.

Tapi setelah melihat bagaimana mesranya mereka berdua. Sehun pikir, Seulgi ini tipe gadis nakal yang bisa memainkan perannya dengan baik.

"Dia Sam, kekasihku"

"Eh?"

Seulgi mengangguk membenarkan. Selama 5 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sam, baru kali ini ia memperkenalkan pria bule itu dengan orang dekatnya.

Kedua pria itu saling berjabat tangan. Kemudian Sam memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Korea yang kacau. Seulgi sering mengajarkan pria itu dengan bahasanya.

"Aku memintamu kemari untuk membicarakan soal perjodohan kita" gadis itu berkata, langsung pada intinya.

Sehun berpikir dalam diamnya. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

 _"I don't want this matchmaking"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bertemu teman lama bukan berarti suatu hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk Jongin. Dia sudah sangat muak dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang menyangkut "Kapan kau akan menikah?"

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan. Jika ia ingin menikah, dia juga akan menikah. Tidak perlu diminta, karena ia pikir setiap orang dewasa yang sudah cukup matang memang semestinya menikah dan memiliki anak.

Hanya saja cukup berbeda dengan kasusnya ini. Tidak sedikit pula beberapa teman lamanya menyinggung dirinya tentang tipe ideal yang mustahil ia dapatkan. Padahal jika ia boleh jujur, dia sama sekali tidak menentukan bagaimana calon suaminya nanti. Cukup menerima dirinya, keluarganya, dan juga kedua putranya tanpa permainan drama yang menjijikan di hadapannya nanti.

Jongin tidak mau pernikahannya berakhir di meja hijau perceraian yang membuat dirinya malu. Seperti Jimin contohnya, dia harus menjadi seorang single parent dengan seorang anak yang masih berusia 2 tahun. Karena suaminya yang brengsek itu Memilih pergi dengan orang lain.

Lalu ada Seokjin yang bercerai diusia pernikahannya yang belum genap memasuki usia 5 bulan hanya karena suaminya itu tidak setuju dengan kesibukan Seokjin di luar rumah.

Tetapi yang baik-baik saja itu pernikahan Wonshik dan Jaehwan, yang sampai saat ini masih Harmonis. Keduanya sudah dikaruniai satu orang anak yang masih berusia 2 tahunan.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan" kata Jongin, ketika Jaehwan memujinya sebagai seorang ibu yang baik untuk kedua putranya.

"Aku musti belajar banyak hal darimu, Jongin" Jaehwan berkata, dengan tawanya yang khas.

Jimin juga ikut memuji Jongin. Karena jujur saja, meskipun dia seorang single parent, Jongin jauh lebih hebat darinya.

"Jika Byul besar. Aku ingin dia seperti anak-anakmu. Lihat, mereka sangat rukun" tukas Jimin. Ia menyuapi putranya dengan sekeping biskuit bayi.

"Terkadang mereka juga bertengkar. Tapi tidak lama, mereka juga akan baikan lagi" ujar Jongin.

Seokjin yang belum punya anak hanya mendengarkan. Sesekali ia akan mencubiti pipi Byul, putra semata wayang Jimin.

"Ne, Jaehwan-ah, mengapa Haru tidak kau ajak kemari? Pasti sangat ramai sekali jika anak itu ikut" Seokjin berkata, ia mulai menimang tubuh mungil Byul.

Jaehwan tertawa, dan berkata jika hari ini suaminya ingin mengajak Haru pergi ke rumah mertuanya. Dia bilang, keluarga Kim merindukan batita imut itu mengingat Haru adalah cucu pertama di keluarga suaminya.

Kim Jongin, seperti yang lainnya. Juga menginginkan kehidupan yang harmonis seperti Jaehwan dan suaminya yang tampan itu. Tetapi ia tahu jika mendapatkan seorang suami Yang bisa menerima keadaannya itu sangat mustahil. Karena yang ia tahu, ia sudah nyaman dengan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu untuk dua keponakan Yatim piatunya itu.

.

.

Di kamar apartemennya, Oh Sehun terlihat gelisah sesekali menatap pada layar ponselnya. Dia bahkan masih tidak percaya dengan pembicaraannya dengan Seulgi dan kekasih bulenya itu.

Keadaan dimana mereka berdua sama-sama menolak perjodohan yang dibuat keluarga mereka. Bagaimana bisa Seulgi menolak seorang Oh Sehun? Dirinya yang tampan, dan memiliki sesuatu yang sangat dicari oleh Yeoja-yeoja di luar sana. Jika di drama, mungkin perjodohan akan terlihat sulit karena pihak wanita juga menginginkan prianya. Kemudian ada adegan-adegan konyol dan ucapan kodian yang terlalu di dramatiskan seperti 'Kau harus menjadi milikku', Yak, itu terlalu picik!

Ia kembali melirik layar ponselnya. Dimana tertera nama Jongin. Sedari tadi ia terus mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menelpon Jongin dan menyatakan cinta kembali, atau langsung saja melamar namja manis itu sebelum Choi Siwon mendahuluinya. Konyol memang..

Satu pesan masuk dari ibunya.

Seperti ini :

 _From : Mom_

 _Apa kau tidak ingin pulang, Sehun-ah? Ibu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Ibu harap kau pulang dan kita bicarakan semuanya berdua._

Pria itu menarik napas pelan. Ibunya yang egois itu tidak akan mau mengalah. Jangankan pada orang lain, pada suaminya atau bahkan pada anaknya saja dia tidak akan pernah Mau mengalah.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, dimana Jongin tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan nakal, dan sosok jahil yang sering menganggu waktu istirahatnya selama di rumah.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah-olah mencari. Di dapur hanya ada ibunya yang sedang berkutat seorang diri dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Dimana Si kembar, bu?" tanya Jongin, ia mendekati sang ibu. Dimana ia melihat ibunya sedang membuat adonan kue beras pedas kesukaannya.

Ini pasti akan jadi sajian paling enak, pikirnya.

"Oh Sehun datang tadi pagi dan mengajak si kembar main di luar" yeoja paruh baya itu berkata.

Jongin menautkan alisnya. Tampaknya ia tidak suka dengan tingkah ibunya yang terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, dan membiarkan kedua cucunya bermain dengan orang itu.

"Kenapa ibu biarkan Sehun membawa mereka?"

"Kata hati ibu berkata jika Sehun adalah orang yang baik. Dan dia bisa menjaga si kembar dengan penuh tanggung jawab"

"Apa maksud ibu, aku bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab?"

Nyonya Kim berbalik menepuk pelan bahu sempit anak keduanya dan berkata, "Ibu tahu kau seorang ibu dan ayah yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Tetapi kau membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengasuh kedua putramu"

"Ibu"

"Dari pertama kali kau memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai temanmu. Ibu tahu jika Sehun bisa menjadi sosok penjaga yang akan selalu melindungimu" ibu berkata final.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuk putranya. Jonginnya yang manis adalah sosok rapuh yang bersembunyi dalam sosok tangguhnya.

"Berhenti membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Jongin"

.

.

.

Taman kota, di sinilah mereka berada. Taehyung memakan corn dognya dengan sangat rakus. Sementara Sehun menatapnya takjub. Dia sangat berbeda dengan Kim Jongin, kakaknya yang manis dan kalem itu.

"Apa? Belum pernah melihat orang makan?" tanyanya, galak.

Sehun menggeleng, dan berkata jika nafsu makan Taehyung itu sangat bagus. Berbeda sekali dengan hyungnya yang manis itu.

"Kau tahu? Nini hyung juga rakus, cuma saja dia sok jaim" celoteh Taehyung.

Si kembar hanya memperhatikan pamannya dengan seksama. Sementara puding di piring mereka belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Mengapa tidak dimakan, hm?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun kecil menggeleng dan berkata, "Tae hyung maemnya cepat sekali. Apa tidak tersedak?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Taehyung terbatuk beberapa kali. Astaga, dia sudah mengajarkan hal buruk di depan dua keponakan manisnya itu.

Daeie menyodorkan gelasnya dengan tatapan prihatin. "Hyung, dimimi dulu biar belenti batuknya" katanya.

Aigoo, Taehyung memeluk keponakan manisnya itu dan mengecup pucuk rambutnya.

"Jadi Taehyung" Sehun mengintrupsi kegiataan peluk cium dua orang itu.

"Apa?" Taehyung melotot galak.

"Santai saja! Kau pasti akan menyukai tawaranku ini"

Taehyung berpikir dalam diam. Sepertinya memang begitu. Kalau dilihat-lihat Oh Sehun ini pria kaya raya yang bisa memberikan banyak hal dalam hitungan menit saja. Seperti tukang sulap? Hmm.. Entahlah, bisa jadi seperti itu.

Kalau umpamanya dia minta HTC VIVE beserta video game paling mahal sekalipun Sehun pasti bisa belikan. Tidak seperti ibunya, yang selalu memarahi dirinya kalau sudah menyangkut game.

"Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Taehyung.

Sehun berpikir beberapa saat dan berkata, "Cari tahu apapun mengenai percintaan hyungmu dengan orang lain"

"Mwo?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan apapaun yang kau inginkan"

"Kau janji?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"HTC VIVE untuk sekali kepoin Jongin hyung"

"Deal" Sehun menyahut.

"Deal"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesalnya itu sangat buruk bagi Jongin.

Namja berperawakan mungil yang sebentar lagi akan menikahi seorang dokter itu memang sangat jengkel dengan tingkah teman akrabnya itu. Pikirnya, bagaimana bisa Kim Jongin membuat dirinya keluar dari apartemennya yang nyanan hanya untuk menunggu seorang Kim Jongin.

Bagi Kyungsoo, hari weekendnya jauh lebih berarti jika ia menghabiskannya untuk bersenang-senang bersama Minseok hyung. Tunangannya yang dokter itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

Jongin dengan pakaian casualnya. Selembar kaos putih dengan sweater merah muda yang membuat dirinya seperti seorang ABG 19 tahun. Wajahnya yang cute itu benar-benar membohongi orang-orang jika dirinya sudah menginjak usia 28.

"Darimana kau belajar membuat orang menunggu selama ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mulutnya yang nyinyir itu kerap kali melontarkan kata-kata pedas.

Sebenarnya bagaimana Minseok hyung bisa bertahan dengannya selama 6 tahun lebih menjalin hubungan?

"Aku harus membantu ibuku membuat kue beras" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya. Jongin dengan dapur itu sudah seperti racun sianida di dalam kopi. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Karena dia tidak berbohong, dan ia benar-benar membantu ibunya mencicipi kue beras itu.

"Aku sudah minta maaf. Ok, biar aku yang membayar pesananmu" ucap Jongin.

Mata bulat itu semakin bulat dengan raut wajah senang. Kalau begitu ia bisa memesan makanan dengan porsi besar lagi. Jongin inikan terkenal royal kalau sudah urusan makan.

"Jadi Jongin sayang, apa yang akan kau bicarakan kali ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya, seraya menyumpit seekor udang goreng tepung di atas piring.

Jongin memutar mata bosan. Kyungsoo kalau sudah ada maunya pasti menyebalkan sekali.

"Ini menyangkut seseorang yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu"

"Siapa? Lee Soman?"

"Aku serius" kata Jongin.

Mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang semestisnya jadi kakeknya sendiri. Kyungsoo ini, yang benar saja..

"Siapa? Tuan Choi?"

"Kau lupa?"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. "Mantan pacarku, soo"

"Oh si Bihun"

"Sehun" Jongin mengoreksi.

"Ya itu maksudku"

Kyungsoo mulai memasang telinga dengan baik ketika Jongin mulai bercerita. Tentang cowok tampan bernama Sehun yang pernah mengisi harinya di SMA. Dari bagaimana Sehun menembaknya, kencan pertama, dan akhirnya mereka harus putus karena hubungan keduanya yang ditentang oleh ibunya Sehun.

Ini mungkin terlalu drama. Bagi Kyungsoo yang benci sekali drama sabun, pasti akan tertawa terbahak-Bahak. Tapi Jongin ini teman baiknya, dan tidak Seharusnya ia tertawa di atas kesedihan orang lain.

"Apa kau masih menyukainya?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Jongin melotot mendengarnya. Suka? Entahlah..

"Aku..tentu saja tidak" sahutnya cepat.

Wajah saltingnya membuat Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan. "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu larut dalam suasana seperti itu kan? Anggap saja Oh Sehun datang padamu lagi hanya seperti seorang teman lama"

"Tapi kehadiran Sehun justru membuat ibunya semakin membenciku, Soo"

Rambutnya yang diberi warna coklat itu terlihat Menawan, dan membuat beberapa pengungjung pria berdecak kagum akan pesona si tan manis itu.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan ibunya? Kau hanya harus mengatakan jika kau dan putranya tidak punya hubungan apa-apa" kata Kyungsoo. "Atau jangan-jangan kau-"

"Apa?" Jongin menyahut galak.

"Tidak" ucap Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu kembali menikmati pesanan barunya yang baru saja diantar oleh seorang pelayan. "Jika kau tidak ingin larut dalam perasaan anehm, kau harus cepat-cepat mencari pasangan dan menikah. Aku yakin fokusmu pasti tidak akan terus pada pria itu"

Jongin berpikir dalam diamnya. Apa dia harus mengikuti saran Kyungsoo ya? Seperti berkencan dengan seseorang, tapi dengan siapa? Haruskah ia menerima ajakan kencan Tuan Choi? Atau malah Lee Sooman. Pria paruh baya Yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi istri ketiganya? Hadeuh.. Parah..

"Tapi pesanku ya Jongin, jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Kalau cinta bilang cinta kalau tidak ya pergi saja. Jangan berikan banyak harapan untuknya"

.

.

.

.

Malam hari, kira-kira pukul 7 malam. Sehun pulang ke rumah mengantar duo tuyulnya pulang dengan beberapa macam mainan baru yang sepertinya sangat mahal untuk anak-anak balita seusia mereka.

Sekilas Jongin mendengar percakapan pria itu dengan ibunya di ruang tamu mengenai Taehyung yang memutuskan untuk pergi menginap di rumah teman dekatnya. Lantas Sehun mengantar bungsu Kim itu terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk mengantar si kembar ke rumah mereka.

"Jongin ada di kamarnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah teman kantornya juga" kata Nyonya Kim.

Sehun berdehem pelan. Dia bilang mungkin lain waktu, karena dia musti pulang ke apartemennya. Ia memberi alasan jika ia tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat Jongin yang berharga itu.

Pria bermarga Oh itu baru saja keluar dari rumah minamalis keluarga Kim. Dan harus memasang ekpresi terkejut ketika melihat tubuh ramping Jongin berdiri di atas tangga.

Rumah keluarga Kim memang punya dua akses tangga di rumah mereka. Satu dari dalam rumah, dan satu lagi dari luar rumah. Sehun ingat jika tangga luar bisa menghubungkan balkon dengan kamar Jongin, karena ia juga pernah berkunjung ke kamar Jongin lewat tangga itu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa langsung pergi setelah membawa pergi anak-anakku seharian penuh tanpa izin dari ibu mereka?" Jongin menatap pria itu tanpa ekpresi.

"A.. Itu.. Aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku" ucap Sehun, penuh penyesalan.

Jongin menarik napas sedalam mungkin. Antara ingin melompat dari balkon kamarnya, atau memarahi Oh Sehun atas kelancangannya. Yang sebenarnya dia tidak perlu marah-marah. Tapi ia rasa ia perlu melakukannya, agar Sehun pergi dari hidupnya. Dan dirinya tidak harus dihantui masa lalu dan bayang-bayang Nyonya Oh Hyera yang meminta dirinya menjauh dari kehidupan putra bungsunya.

Tapi yang dilakukan Jongin berlainan dari yang ia pikirkan.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya. "Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu hari ini"

Melihat senyum Jongin, membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. Wajahnya merona malu. Dia takut ngompol nanti malam jika Jongin terus tersenyum cantik seperti itu di Hadapannya.

.

.

.

END For This Chapter

.

.

.

AN :

Hallo..thx for review dan beberapa saran yang udah kalian berikan untuk Joy. Untuk itu Joy mungkin memutuskan supaya update seminggu sekali buat menghibur kalian.

Soal beberapa pertanyaan seperti :

Q: Kenapa bahasanya gak baku sih? Jadi aneh bacanya.

A: Aku cuma mau buat sebuah cerita yang simple dan sederhana. Dimana ceritaku itu mudah dimengerti dan bahasanya pun gak berat.

Q : Kenapa harus seulgi kenapa bukan Luhan aja yg jadi tunangannya?

A : Aku lebih suka kalau Luhan jadi seme. Dan kenapa Jongdae yg aku selipin jadi ukenya. Karena menurutku Jongdae itu manis. Dan kebetulan aku suka crack pair. Selain aku gak mau bikin Hunhan shipper ngebash ff aku. Aku suka Luhan seme. Ok fix, no question about it!

Lanjut? Review yaa^^


	7. Unstoppable

No edit, sorry for typos

* * *

Jongin merasa jika tekanan hidupnya semakin parah. Saran-saran beberapa orang yang ia ajak berdiskusi selalu sama. Seperti : Berhenti membohongi perasaanmu sendiri.

Jika boleh tahu, di bagian mananya dia berbohong? Dia bahkan tidak Tahu kebohongan macam apa yang sedang ia permainkan sekarang.

Kalau boleh berteriak maka ia akan berteriak. Tapi itu sangat tidak mudah bagi seorang penuh imej baik seperti dirinya itu.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memikirkan apa yang sudah ia mulai, maka ia juga yang musti mengakhirinya.

Tumpukan pekerjaan dengan mudah terselesaikan dalam waktu 2 jam saja. Makanya dia tidak perlu merasa khawatir dikejar-kejar laporan seperti maling.

Jongin Fokus pada ponselnya setelah lebih dulu berpikir. Kemudian dengan pasti ia memilih kontak dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

Kira-kira seperti ini:

 _TO : OH SEHUN._

 _Oh, Sehun.. Ayo pergi berkencan._

...

.

.

.

Oh Sehun di kamar apartemennya hanya menatap bodoh pada layar ponselnya.

Sudah lebih 5x dia membaca pesan singkat Jongin di ponselnya. Ini seperti mimpi. Tapi bodo amat, Sehun tidak peduli. Jika ini memang mimpi, Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bahkan kalau bisa, jangan bangunkan dia dari mimpi indahnya.

Dia mengharapkan lebih. Dan jangan salahkan Sehun. Mungkin benar dia terlalu menyukai namja berkulit tan Itu. Sehingga kini dia terlihat tidak jauh beda dengan orang dungu yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Lucu memang.

.

.

.

I.

* * *

"Kyungsoo akan memutuskan resign setelah menikah" -Irene.

Beberapa temannya akan mempersiapkan Pesta Farewell untuk Namja bertubuh mungil itu. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, meskipun dirinya tidak terlalu pintar membuat kejutan terbaik. Dirinya tetap antusias untuk menyambut pesta tersebut.

"Sebenarnya dia masih bisa bekerja setelah menikah. Bahkan Yoona sunbaenim saja masih tetap bekerja meskipun sudah punya 2 orang anak" celoteh Aeri, rekan kerjanya dari bagian Accounting itu seolah masih belum percaya jika Kyungsoo akan melepas pekerjaannya setelah resmi menjadi nyonya Kim.

"Apa menurutmu tunangannya melarang Kyungsoo bekerja, Jongin?" Irene menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sejauh ini, Jongin memang satu-satunya orang yang sering terlihat bersama Kyungsoo.

Tatapan kepo tertuju padanya. Jongin sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan rekan-rekannya. Seharusnya mereka bisa lebih fokus pada urusan mereka sendiri daripada bertanya-tanya bagaimana karir Kyungsoo setelah menikah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Jongin menjawab seadanya.

Meski begitu dia tahu tak ada satu pun yang percaya padanya. Tapi ini Jongin, dia akan bersikap tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain ke arahnya. Dia seolah tuli, tak mau tahu dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana komentar orang lain tentang dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ada urusan yang musti diurus" pamit Jongin.

"Dia kenapa?" Aeri bertanya entah pada siapa.

Irene menatap kepergian namja manis itu seolah tak mau berkomentar lebih. "Pasti dia benar-benar sibuk. Tidak biasanya dia begitu"

.

.

.

Segera setelah sang adik pergi dari apartemennya. Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil mendatanginya dengan senyuman.

"Apa perjodohan itu sangat penting untuk orang-orang Borju seperti kalian?" Kim Yesung, memang sangat menarik dengan rambut sebahunya dan polesan lipstick berwarna cherry di bibirnya.

Pembicaraan mengenai perjodohan memang Sedikit merusak ikatan persaudaraan diantara mereka. Seperti Sehun yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah besar Oh, dan tak satu pun anggota keluarganya yang dihubungi oleh pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa bedanya kaum borju dan kaum jelata yang selalu kau bicarakan" kata Kyuhyun.

Yeoja cantik itu tertawa kecil. "Maka kau harus banyak membaca" ia menyahut.

"Sehun memang sangat bebal jika tidak mau menerima gadis Kang itu" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia menyesap kopinya yang sudah dingin. Terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Sehun membuat dirinya melupakan kopi favoritnya di pagi hari.

"Kau juga" Yesung menuduhnya. "Kau menolak gadis Choi itu dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal"

"Memilih orang yang di cintai itu sah-sah saja" sahut Kyuhyun. Ia cubit pipi Yesung dengan tawanya yang khas.

"Berhentilah jadi pembual!" Seru Yesung. Yeoja itu memasang tampang jutek, dan lebih memilih menikmati cake-nya.

Andai Kyuhyun tahu. Dia sudah benar-benar muak dengan hubungan tak jelas ini. Sudah Seharusnya Kyuhyun menikahi dirinya, akan tetapi Lelaki itu terlalu takut melangkah dan melukai perasaan ibunya yang suci itu.

"Kyu" yeoja itu berkata.

"Hm?"

"Jung Yunho mengajakku pergi ke Ulsan untuk urusan bisnis besok" kata Yesung.

Mata sempit Kyuhyun terlihat tak suka. Hatinya selalu terbakar bilamana Yesung membicarakan Jung Yunho di depannya. Yunho adalah atasan sekaligus mantan kekasih Yesung saat yeoja itu SMA.

"Berapa lama?"

"5 hari"

"Cukup lama" Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya mulai tak ramah. "Jika aku bilang tidak bagaimana?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu" Yesung berkata pelan.

Hal yang paling tidak ia sukai dari Kyuhyun adalah sifatnya yang terlalu posesif. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan mau mengizinkan kau pergi dengannya. Mengapa masih bertanya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau meminta izin padamu karena kau bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku" tukasnya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Aku sudah muak!" pria itu berseru kesal.

Yesung dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja. Sambil melangkah ia bergumam, "Terserah"

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pulang beberapa minggu ini. Dan itu mampu membuat nyonya Oh panik bukan main. Dia pikir si bungsu akan pulang, dan mau membicarakan perjodohan itu dengan baik-baik. Nyatanya Sehun tetap pada egonya sendiri, dan lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen mewahnya itu.

"Menurutmu mengapa dia tidak mau pulang? Kau terlalu mengekangnya kalau mau tahu" Suaminya yang tampan itu berkata.

"Seulgi anak yang baik. Apa kau mulai menyalahi aku?" Hyera menatap suaminya kesal.

'Terserah' pikir Hyunjong. Dia sudah malas berdebat dengan yeoja keras kepala ini. Selalu merasa benar dan menyalahkan banyak orang dalam kegagalannya itu.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusan percintaan anak-anakmu. Mereka sudah besar" Hyunjong, merasa cemas dan bersalah dengan tingkah istrinya pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Kau juga yang nantinya bangga punya menantu seperti Seulgi" kata Hyera.

Pernyataan dimana Hyunjong mulai emosi itu terlihat sepele. Tetapi Hyera tahu, jika suaminya bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan ringan tangan sekesal apapun ia.

"Kau dan egomu itu terlalu bahaya untuk orang lain" ujar Hyunjong. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi Ke kantornya. Mungkin di kantor ia bertemu Sehun, dan mengajak putranya itu membicarakan banyak hal tentang 'rumah' mereka.

Hyera mengusap wajah cantiknya dengan perasaan kalut. Sekarang apa lagi? Tiga orang-orang laki-laki yang sangat ia sayangi dalam hidupnya kini malah membenci dirinya, seolah dirinya satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan Di sini.

.

.

.

II.

*Di sebuah Cafe*

Kenyataan dimana Sehun harus datang terlambat itu benar-benar sangat memalukan. Dia harus membuat namja manis itu menunggu dirinya dalam waktu 2 jam lebih hanya untuk menjernihkan segala pemikiran konyolnya.

Untung Jongin orang yang sabar dan tidak akan marah-marah atas kesalahan orang lain. Malahan ia meminta Sehun untuk duduk dan memamerkan senyum manisnya yang membuat detak jantung Oh Sehun berdetak cepat.

Oh Tuhan aku pasti akan mati, pikirnya. Jongin yang dibalut sweater putihnya, membuat Ia terlihat sangat manis. sama sekali tidak Baik untuk Kesehatan jantung Sehun.

"Sehun/Jongin"

Keduanya saling menatap. Entah mengapa perasaan canggung menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka. sesaat mereka saling terdiam. Mencoba memberi kesempatan salah satu untuk bicara lebih dulu.

Tapi siapa yang akan bicara jika mereka lebih memilih fokus dalam pikiran masing-masing. Entah tidak peduli, atau memang terlalu takut untuk memulai kembali.

"Baiklah"kata Jongin, memulai untuk bicara. Ia menarik napas pelan, sebelum melanjutkan untuk bicara."Apa alasanmu atas keterlambatan ini?"

Oh Sehun yang tampan, dan selalu memiliki banyak pengagum disetiap ia melangkahkan kaki. Kali ini terlihat seperti orang dungu.

Dia tidak mungkin menjawab macet. Karena ia tahu Jika macet bukanlah alasan paling logis untuk dijadikan sebuah alasan utama. Ada banyak penduduk di seluruh dunia, dan macet di setiap negara itu mungkin sudah bukan sesuatu yang baru lagi.

Ia berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Aku sempat tidak percaya dengan ajakanmu itu"

Benar.. Lebih baik dia jujur saja. Agar Jongin tidak merasa kecewa padanya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Begini, aku tahu kau hanya menganggap diriku teman lama. Dan saat kau mengajakku kencan, aku takut jika ponselmu dibajak orang lain" kata Sehun, menjelaskan. "Kau mau menyebut diriku childish? Terserah"

Dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut untuk kalimat panjang itu. Sehun menutup wajahnya yang terlihat frustasi-dan mencoba menyembunyikannya. Jongin mungkin tidak boleh melihat bagaimana wajah angkuh itu frustasi.

"Ku pikir hanya aku yang terlalu baper soal ini" Jongin berkata pelan. Ia mendongak dan menatap Sehun tepat di mata. "Cowok tampan dan kaya raya itu memang hanya akan menjadi khayalan anak ABG saja"

Maniks kecoklatan itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ada banyak kekecewaan di sana, dan Sehun pun tahu apa alasannya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu" ucap Sehun. Ia menyentuh tangan Jongin, berharap sang empunya mau memaafkan dirinya.

"Tapi kalau kau mau tahu, aku ingin mengakhiri apa yang telah ku mulai dan belum sempat ku akhiri" Sehun berkata lagi.

Jongin menarik tangannya untuk menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi gembilnya. "Ya, ku pikir itu lebih baik"

Walau kenyataannya mereka memang bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Tapi status mereka masih sangat gantung, mengingat tak pernah ada kata pisah di antara mereka.

"Kim Jongin, mari kita putus" ucap Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum dengan wajah sembabnya. "Ya" katanya lagi.

"Hiks" isakan Jongin membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping namja itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Jongin sengaja memilih ruang VVIP untuk keduanya agar lebih leluasa menikmati privasi mereka. Dan Sehun sangat beruntung akan hal itu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti dirinya yang akan mengajak Jongin kencan naik kapal pesiar.

"Don't go" pinta Jongin, disela-sela isakannya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Never" bisiknya.

.

 _._

 _Dear Oh Sehun.._

 _I don't want someone_

 _Who thinks there's only me to please.._

 _Cuz I just need someone to share my life with._

 _And you know what?_

 _You could be that someone.._

 _With Love_

 _Kim Jongin.._

. .

Kim Taehyung menghela napas Pelan.

Jongin hyung mungkin bukan orang yang pandai menulis diary. Karena dia tidak punya rahasia apapun dalam hidupnya. Jongin hyung selalu menceritakan banyak hal pada ibunya sejak ia kecil.

Tapi soal cinta siapa yang tahu?

Jongin hyung memiliki Kisah cinta yang menarik dibandingkan Kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet sekali pun. Dari apa yang ia baca, ia bisa tahu jika Jongin hyung terlalu mencintai Oh Sehun. Dan hal terberat lainnya adalah, kisah cinta mereka harus kandas hanya karena perbedaan kalangan darimana mereka berasal.

"Taehyung"

Ia menoleh.. Ibunya datang dengan tumpukan pakaian milik Jongin hyung yang sudah rapi dan siap dimasukan ke dalam lemari.

"I.. Ibu"

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya sang ibu. Penasaran dengan tingkah putra bungsunya itu.

"Mau pinjam pulpennya Hyung, hehehe"

Nyonya Kim mencubit pipi Taehyung. "Kau ini.. Selalu saja begitu. Untung Hyungmu tidak suka marah-marah"

"Hehehe"

"Sudahlah.. Ibu mau masak dulu. Nanti tolong tata baju-baju itu di lemari hyungmu!"

"Siap, bu!" seru Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela napas lagi. Ibu sudah keluar dari kamar hyungnya. Dan tugasnya sudah selesai dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

Cinta Itu..

Sebenarnya obat atau racun sih?

.

.

.

Tuan Choi semalam mengiriminya pesan seperti ini:

From : Mr Choi

Jongin, apa kau besok ada waktu?

Ibuku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama besok siang.

Alisnya bertaut. Tadi malam ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk memeriksa ponselnya. Dan baru pagi ini ia terbangun dan memeriksa beberapa pesan masuk untuknya.

Diantara lain ada Kyungsoo, Irene noona, dan juga Tuan Choi. Bahkan pria 36 tahun itu menelponnya beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan.

"Mommy~" Jongdae berlari kecil ke arah ranjang.

Putranya yang manis itu dengan susah payah menaiki ranjang dengan tawa renyahnya. Ada kemungkinan bocah itu sudah mendapatkan pudding jeruk kesukaannya pagi ini. Makanya dia terlihat bersemangat seperti itu.

"Hey, baby" sapa Jongin. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Jongdae dan menghujani anak keduanya itu dengan kecupan.

Harum cologne bayi membuat Jongin yakin, jika putranya ini sudah mandi.

"Harum sekali. Siapa yang mandikan, hm?"

Jongdae kecil menikmati usapan sayang sang ibu di kepalanya. "Paman tampan" jawabnya.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang nyaris ia lupakan tadi malam. Bagaimana bisa ia berada di kamarnya? Kalau terakhir yang ia ingat ia yang menangis sesunggukan di bahu Sehun. Dan setelah itu gelap, tak ada satu pun scene lanjutan yang ia ingat.

"Paman tampan tadi bobo di rumah kita, mommy" kata bocah itu.

Kata tadi mungkin yang dia maksud itu adalah semalam. Harap dimaklumi bagaimana cara anak 4 tahun menyampaikan sebuah berita.

"Benarkah?"

Balita itu mengangguk lucu. Ia segera turun dari ranjang ketika suara cempreng hyungnya memanggil namanya. Baekhyun kecil muncul dengan jus kotak di tangannya.

"Ayo main, Daeie!"seru si sulung.

Di belakang mereka berdiri sosok jangkung dengan pakaian santainya. Berupa kaos oblong dan celana training. Yang Jongin ingat semuanya milik Taehyung, adik bungsunya.

"Paman, ayo kita main" ajak Baekhyun.

Sehun menyamai tingginya dengan balita itu dan meminta supaya keduanya main di luar dulu Sementara ia akan mengobrol dengan ibu mereka. Untung saja mereka berdua anak yang penurut. Jadi Sehun bisa dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar Jongin dan mendudukan dirinya di seberang ranjang.

"Ku pikir ini akan sulit ternyata tidak" Sehun terkekeh pelan menanggapi ucapannya sendiri.

Alis Jongin berkerut dengan wajah yang merona samar. "Mereka anak yang penurut sebenarnya. Hanya saja ibuku terlalu mendikte supaya mereka tidak jadi korban penculikan anak"

"Aku setuju dengan ibumu" Sehun menyahut. "Mereka berdua anak yang manis dan aku yakin banyak yang menyukai mereka"

"Jongdae lebih tepatnya" kata Jongin. Ia tertawa saat ingat dua bocah laki-laki yang sering kena omelan Baekhyun kalau sudah menyangkut adiknya.

"ya, dia sangat manis dan pemalu. Aku bahkan sampai bingung bagaimana cara mendekatinya" tukasnya. "Baekhyun lebih mudah menerima orang asing dibandingkan Jongdae"

"Begitulah" Jongin menyahut. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Dimana ia berdiri tepat di depan cermin, memperhatikan rupanya saat bangun tidur seperti kebiasaannya setiap hari.

"err-Jongin"

Sehun menelan ludah.

"Hm?"

"Apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

Namja berperawakan langsing itu berbalik badan. Menatap pria itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Pasalnya semalam Sehun sempat membaca notif pesan singkat yang mampir di ponsel Jongin. Tentang ajakan Tuan Choi, bosnya Jongin, atau singkatnya calon Rival Oh Sehun dalam menenangkan hati seorang Kim Jongin.

"Rasanya tidak sopan Jika meninggalkan tamu di rumah sendirian" ujar Jongin.

"Bibi Kim memintaku untuk menginap semalam. Dia bilang jika kau tak menginginkan kehadiranku, aku bisa datang kemari dan menjadi tamu untuknya" kata Sehun, pura-pura memasang wajah sedih. Yang asli, sama sekali tidak pantas untuk wajah datarnya itu..

"Ibuku pecinta brongdong sepertinya" kata Jongin, diselingi tawa.

Sehun ikut tertawa. Lalu berkata, "Atau jadi tamu Taehyung. Kami bisa bermain games bersama atau Paling tidak adikmu itu mengajakku double date dengan anak SMA"

"Apa-apaan itu" sungutnya. Jongin memasang tampang juteknya. "Sekarang kau jadi teman ibu atau temannya Taehyung"

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya Dengan wajah serius . "Aku ini..." mendekat ke arah Jongin dan berbisik tepat di telinga, "Menantu ibumu"

"S.. Sehun"

Lalu tertawa seperti orang gila karena sudah berhasil menjahili Kim Jongin. "Aku bercanda" katanya, masih tertawa.

Jongin mendorong kasar tubuh pria itu. Mengapa disetiap Oh Sehun melontarkan candaanya, hanya dirinya saja yang terluka. Ini terlalu menyebalkan dan tidak adil.

"Hey, aku kan cuma bercanda" Oh Sehun, berusaha menghindar dari cubitan ganas sang mantan.

"Yak, Jongin.. Sakit"

"Biarin.. Kau ini memang menyebalkan"

.

.

.

III.

Di kamarnya, Choi Siwon masih terus memperhatikan layar ponsel teranyarnya itu. Menunggu pesan balasan dari Jongin, sejak semalam ia mengirimkan pesan untuk namja manis itu.

Alisnya sesekali berkerut dengan tampangnya yang cemas. Tidak biasanya Jongin lama membalas pesannya. Ada apa gerangan?

"Bagaimana?" ibu datang dengan segalas susu untuknya.

"Masih belum di balas" Siwon, benar-benar tidak habis pikir sekarang. Menunggu Jongin sampai tidak tidur semalam, hanya membuatnya lelah dan ingin tidur pagi ini.

"Tetap positif, ok? Jongin pasti sedang sibuk sekarang" Nyonya Choi mencoba untuk menghibur.

"Letakan di meja saja, Bu" ujar Siwon, ketika sang ibu memintanya untuk meminum susu buatannya. "Aku ingin tidur dulu saja"

.

.

Senin pagi, dan Jongin berharap hari ini Tuan Choi tidak marah padanya atas penolakan ajakan makan siang bersama. Atau setidaknya tidak perlu banyak bertanya, karena Jongin sendiri pun tidak punya alasan apapun untuk dijelaskan.

"Pagi, Kim Jongin" suara berat itu menyapanya.

Jongin menoleh dan segera membungkuk. Tuan Choi baru saja tiba di ruangannya tanpa terduga.

Dua dimple saat ia tersenyum mampu membuat siapa saja meleleh. Jongin tidak akan terkejut jika bosnya ini mendapat banyak pujian dari rekan-rekan wanitanya yang sudah pasti tergila-gila. Tubuhnya yang proporsional, dan wajah yang tampan. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesonanya?

"Apa tugas yang ku berikan sudah selesai?" tanya pak bos.

"Ha'i, sudah saya selesaikan semuanya" Jongin menjawab cepat.

"Nanti langsung diantar saja, ya" pintanya. "Aku ada urusan sebentar di luar jam kantor"

Jongin menghela napas lega. Hari ini mungkin dia bisa sedikit bersantai dari pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Tapi biar begitu, Jongin tetap akan serius bekerja.

"Jongin" Tuan Choi menghentikan langkahnya dengan alis yang bertaut.

Ia menggagalkan niatnya membuka pintu ruang kerjanya itu. "Ada apa dengan Jarimu?" tanyanya.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan waktu yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Yang mana, nantinya beberapa orang karyawannya akan tiba di ruangan itu.

Jongin melirik pergelangan tangannya, dan melambaikan tangannya tak peduli. "Ini.. Emm.. Tidak sengaja kena pisau saat membantu ibuku di dapur"jawabnya.

Tuan Choi berjalan tegap ke arahnya. Kemudian meraih tangan Jongin dan mengusap luka di jarinya yang dibalut plester. "Masih sakit?" tanyanya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya merona samar, dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri dari tangan besar itu. "Aku.. Em.. Ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan"

"Apa?"

"Laporan tahunan, Tuan-"

"Hyung"

"Ya, hyung.. Hehehe"

Jongin tertawa salah tingkah. Sementara Siwon benar-benar menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Sosok ini, mengapa terlalu sulit dijangkau? Meski kenyataannya dia berada tepat di depan matanya.

.

.

Hari yang paling menyebalkan bagi Oh Sehun adalah hari dimana ia musti membicarakan sesuatu seperti : Pernikahan, perjodohan, dan pertunangan. Konyolnya, sekarang ini ia bersama ayahnya berada di restoran keluarga hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak menarik untuk presedir Oh Family Corps itu.

Ayahnya bukan seorang yang ditaktor.

Begitu pula soal dengan siapa putra-putranya nanti menikah. Urusan hati, Tuan Oh cukup percaya pada anak-anaknya itu.

"2x meeting kau mangkir, tidak biasanya Begini" Ayahnya menatap dirinya seolah meminta alasan.

"Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk melakukan sesuatu" Sehun menjawab asal.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah meneruskan karirmu saja. Aku tidak suka orang yang lari dari masalah dan tanggung jawabnya" sindir sang ayah.

"Niatnya begitu" Sehun tidak mau tahu. "Dengan resign dari perusahaan ternama itu, aku tidak perlu merasa terkekang dengan segala aturan keluarga"

"Maafkan ayah" ucap sang ayah.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa ayahnya yang minta maaf? Padahal dirinya pun tahu, jika putranya sudah bicara kurang ajar.

"Ayah tahu kau tidak suka dengan aturan keluarga kita" kata sang ayah. Mengulum senyum. "Ayah terlalu memaksamu untuk menjadi seorang direktur di perusahaan kita. Hingga kau harus mengubur mimpimu menjadi seorang hakim. Dan sekarang? Kau harus terkekang dengan perjodohan itu"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan keinginan ayah yang memintaku meneruskan perusahaan" kata Sehun. "Tapi soal perjodohan, aku tetap akan seperti ini-tidak akan pulang, jika kalian memaksaku"

Pria 28 tahun itu berdiri dan membungkuk. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi. Selamat siang"

.

.

.

Jongin tidak punya waktu untuk terkejut, ketika melihat Oh Sehun dan kedua putranya di depan pintu masuk kantornya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan mobil sport hitamnya, dengan kedua putra manisnya yang berlari ke arah sang mommy.

"Kim..Kim..Kim" Kyungsoo menyenggol lengannya. Tidak tahu diri sekali dia. Padahal bulan depan ia juga akan menyandang marga itu setelah Minseok resmi menikahinya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo berbisik.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. "Dia Oh Sehun"

"Demi apa?" tanyanya. Menatap tidak percaya ke arah pria tampan itu.

Asli, bayangan dirinya tentang Sehun itu seperti pria jangkung tidak sexy dengan tampang nerdnya. Tapi di depannya sana Oh Sehun yang berdiri sudah seperti model pria dengan tubuh topless dibalut kemeja lengan pendeknya berwarna hitam. Asli, dia tampan sekali.

"Mommy, ayo beli es krim" ajak Baekhyun. Seraya menarik tangan Jongin.

"Kyung, aku duluan ya" pamitnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan tampang speechless-nya. Ya Tuhan, Jongin ini kelewat beruntung kalau soal Jodoh.

"Keluarnya lama sekali" ujar Sehun, berkomentar dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

Jongin memutar mata bosan. "Aku tidak meminta untuk dijemput, lho"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae memilih untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara dua orang dewasa itu masih berdiri di luar. Sehun harusnya segera masuk, tapi ia malah membiarkan pintu depan terbuka. Ia masih tetap menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat semakin manis kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Tapi ibumu memintaku untuk menjemputmu"

"Memangnya kau tidak sibuk apa?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia memilih untuk mempersilahkan Jongin masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil.

'Sok gentle' pikir Jongin.

"Mau makan malam bersama tidak?" ajak Sehun.

Jongin menautkan alisnya. "Ibu menyuruhmu lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng dan berkata jika ini adalah inisiatifnya sendiri.

"Paman Tampan romantis sekali ya" kata Jongdae, seraya menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan.

"Iya, romantis. Seperti di dorama saja" Baekhyun menyahut.

Jongin mencubit pipi putranya bergantian. Tidak tahu saja mereka. Kalau mommynya yang manis ini sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan malu.

Oh Sehun terkekeh geli. Ah, sudah seperti keluarga kecil sajakan mereka ini? Hehehe.. Maafkan Sehun yang terlalu berkhayal.

Mobil sport hitam itu berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Choi Siwon berdiri dalam diamnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Pukk..

Ia menoleh, dan ibunya yang cantik tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Yeoja itu mengusap lembut bahu putranya.

"Dia masih muda, wajar jika ada lebih dari satu namja yang menginginkan dirinya" kata sang ibu, bijak.

Siwon menarik napas sedalam mungkin. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Ibu lapar" yeoja itu berkata.

"Ibu kan bisa masak di rumah" sahut namja itu.

Sang ibu berjalan ke arahnya dan menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi ibu mau makan di luar. Kau harus temani!" kata sang ibu, Final.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bergelung di atas sofa, Menarik lutut ke depan dada. Ia memegang buku di kedua tangannya, meskipun matanya menatap baris-baris berwarna hitam, pikirannya tidak menyerap sepatah katapun.

Ia pikir membaca buku bisa membuat pikirannya jernih. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Mengapa ia tidak bisa fokus?

Perutnya yang kosong itu mengejang. Dia baru saja ingat, jika ia belum makan malam. Pikirannya kacau hanya karena Oh Sehun seorang.

Pria itu benar-benar membuat dirinya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. 2 hari tidak bertemu, juga harga dirinya yang selangit itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana hatinya. Ini sangat buruk, pikirnya.

"Ibu tahu kau pasti lapar" Nyonya Kim datang dengan sepiring kue beras manis isi gula kesukaannya. "Kau kan belum makan malam"

Jongin meletakan bukunya di atas meja. Dia punya program diet sendiri untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap ideal. Tapi disatu sisi, dia juga tidak akan menolak makanan buatan sang ibu yang rasanya tidak akan ia dapatkan di restoran mahal manapun.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa tidur kalau belum makan" Ibu berkata lagi, diselingi tawa.

"Aku harus menghabiskan kue beras ini lalu tidur" Jongin menyahut. Seraya memasukan satu kue beras itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Rasa manis membuat pikirannya sedikit jernih. Ia menarik napas pelan ketika rasa lega kembali ia rasakan. Kepalanya terasa ringan.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut gendut?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Memangnya kalau gendut kenapa?"

"Yah, kan selama ini kamu selalu bertanya: 'ibu, apa aku gendut?' padahal menurut ibu, tubuhmu itu lebih bagus berisi daripada terlalu kurus"

Keduanya tertawa. Nyonya Kim memang tidak suka apabila anak-anaknya kurus. Karena baginya, itu hanya akan terlihat seperti hinaan untuk seorang Single parentBu seperti dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak suka dengan pola diet Jongin, yang menurutnya itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi Sehun lebih suka tubuh berisi daripada terlalu kurus" kata sang ibu. Di sela tawanya.

"Heh?"

Ibu mengangguk. "Dia bahkan tidak percaya kalau kau diet. Soalnya tidak kurus sih"

"Ibu bilang pada Sehun soal diet ya?" Jongin bertanya. Wajahnya memanas membayangkan wajah tampan Sehun.

"Kan ibu sering membicarakan dirimu dengannya. Memang tidak boleh ya?" ibu sama sekali tidak mau tahu kalau Jongin ini bad mood.

"Dia selalu menanyaimu terus, lho" ibu berkata perlahan. "Tampaknya dia menyukaimu"

Jongin meletakan bola-bola kuenya. Rasanya dia sudah tidak mood lagi untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" tanya ibu.

"Kenyang"

Nyonya Kim menarik napas pelan. "Dulu waktu kalian masih sekolah, ibu melihat kalian seperti teman sebaya yang sangat akrab sekali"

Ya, benar.. Mereka adalah teman. Sebelum Oh Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasih bungsu Oh itu dengan surat manisnya yang menjanjikan.

"Tapi setelah kalian dewasa ibu melihat sesuatu yang lebih dari pertemanan, sahabat, atau pun sejenisnya" ibu berkata perlahan. "Cuma saja kalian tidak mau jujur"

Jongin mendongak dan mendapati maniks kecoklatan sang ibu tengah menatapnya. "Ibu tidak mau apa-apa darimu, Jongin. Ibu hanya ingin kau bahagia"

Ia sentuh genggaman tangan sang ibu dengan tatapan sedih. Pasti ibu ingin sekali dia cepat berumah tangga.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan ibu dan Taehyung. Kau tahu? Uang pensiun ayahmu itu masih lebih dari cukup" ujar Nyonya Kim. Senyum di wajahnya membuat Jongin tidak kuasa untuk tidak menitikan airmatanya. "Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah cukup terluka, sayang"

.

.

.

.

IV.

Membaca buku harian yang Taehyung berikan padanya itu, cukup membuat Oh Sehun merasa kesal. Dadanya terasa sesak, seolah tidak membiarkan dirinya bernapas.

Mengapa baru sekarang? Setelah sekian lama dirinya terluka memendam rasa cinta dan kerinduan yang mendalam pada namja manis itu.

Dan mengapa harus ibunya? Dalang utama yang menyebabkan kandasnya hubungan mereka. Hanya karena perbedaan status sosial di masyarakat.

Sehun benar-benar muak dengan statusnya. Sebagai anak orang kaya, yang sebentar lagi menggantikan ayahnya memimpin perusahaan. Demi Tuhan, bukan kehidupan seperti inilah Yang Sehun inginkan.

"Hyung memang tidak pandai menulis diary" celoteh Taehyung. Seraya memakan es krim sundaenya dengan bar-bar.

Oh Sehun menutup buku diary itu. "Dia menulisnya dengan sungguh-sungguh"

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya tak peduli. "Kalau aku seorang penulis" katanya.

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. Memangnya kenapa kalau Taehyung jadi penulis?

"Aku akan membuat cerita cinta berdasarkan kisah nyata kalian"katanya.

"Mana sudi" gumam Oh Sehun.

"Dan Choi Siwon akan menjadi pilihan diakhir cerita" ujar Taehyung, tragis.

"Apa-apaan itu. Mainstream sekali"

Taehyung menunjuk Sehun dengan sendok plastik di tangan. "Karena mereka cocok. Kau tahu film Taiwan yang judulnya The Apple Of My Eyes, kan? Kau pikir mereka terus bersama? Kan tidak"

"Itu kan versi Taiwan" kata Sehun. "Kau musti membuatnya yang Versi Korea. Dasar anak kecil!"

.

.

.

End For this Chapter

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo.. Thx ya udah sering ngikutin ff gak bermutu ini*lol. Cuma mau ngucapin, selamat berpuasa ya. Sengaja update sekarang khusus buat semangatin kamu - kamu yang lagi puasa hehehe.

Khusus penjelasan buat alur yang katanya lambat. *emang iya ya?* sebenarnya sih cuma pengen bikin alur ala-ala real life aja sih. Emangnya kalo ketemu mantan, harus gitu langsung menyatakan 'eh, Jong.. Aku masih suka sama kamu. Jadian lagi yuk' hehe kan engga? Perasaan meletup-letup mungkin Ada ya. Kan kalo mau jadian lagi aja juga butuh proses. Tapi mungkin Joy nya aja yg bawain alurnya terlalu lama. Maaf ya hehe..

Katanya chapternya cuma sedikit? Nah, kalo yg ini. Khusus permintaan Hunkai Shipper aja sih. Yg sering Ngeluh 'skrg ff Hunkai dikit bgt ya'. Kok bisa sih? Yah, cuma buat bilang aja, kalo masih ada author HK yg semangat buat bikin ff hunkai meskipun gak sebagus author-author lainnya.


	8. Not Over You

Separuh dari napasnya, bagi Kim Jongin adalah keluarga. Mengingat tangis sang ibu beberapa malam yang lalu semakin membuat Kim Jongin yakin, jika sang ibu ingin dirinya cepat berumah tangga.

Usianya sudah 28 tahun. Dimana sudah sewajarnya dia menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Atau setidaknya dia punya seorang kekasih yang bisa ia ajak hidup bersama suatu hJongin ari nanti.

"Ku pikir hanya aku yang mengalami masalah seperti ini" Celoteh Sehun. Setelah namja manis itu mengakhiri ceritanya yang panjang.

Jongin mengaduk milkshake strawberry-nya dengan sedotan. Seolah memang tidak tertarik untuk meminumnya. "Setiap orang tua itu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya"

Pria Oh itu tertawa dan kembali mengomentari ocehan sang mantan. "Tapi bukan berarti terbaik juga untuk kita kan"

"Ibuku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu selama 28 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini" Jongin berkata perlahan. "Tapi setidaknya aku ingin mewujudkan mimpi ibuku selagi aku bisa"

"Ya.. Kau harus cepat menikah" Sehun menyahut. Biar berat, yang penting dia sudah bisa membantu menjernihkan pikiran mantan pacarnya itu.

"Itu dia" Jongin bergumam. "Aku bahkan tidak punya satu pun kandidat untuk ku nikahi nanti"

Hening sejenak. Rasanya Sehun ingin teriak: 'Kau punya aku, Jongin' atau 'Haruskah aku datang ke rumahmu dan meminta izin pada ibumu yang cantik itu?'.

"Atau mungkin dengan Choi Siwon. Ibuku pasti akan senang punya menantu seperti dirinya"

Sehun menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan menatap matanya selama satu atau dua menit, seperti sedang menunggu dirinya berhenti dan memutuskan ia tidak benar-benar percaya apapun yang sedang dikatakan Jongin. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena ia sudah mempercayainya. Seluruhnya dan semuanya. Akhirnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyahut.

"Menikah itu bukan persoalan mudah Jongin" ia berkata seolah dirinya benar, dan Jongin harus percaya padanya. "Bukan hanya komitmen, tapi juga soal chemistry"

Sehun mungkin benar. Dia tidak boleh terburu-buru menerima tuan Choi sebagai calon suaminya. Bagaimana pun, dirinya sama sekali tidak yakin jika ia bisa menjalani pernikahan dengan seorang Pria yang bahkan tidak membuat dirinya bergetar soal rasa.

"Apa kau mencintainya atau menginginkan dirinya lebih? Jika tidak, kau hanya menambah masalah saja dalam hidupmu" Sehun kembali berkata. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena ia tidak mau melihat mantannya yang manis itu terjebak dalam masalah yang ia buat sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Ia sentuh genggaman tangan itu dan mengusapnya sedikit. "Dengar, manis" pintanya. "Kau pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih dari apa yang kau inginkan"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri tentang apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya"

Jongin ikut tersenyum. Mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan Sehun membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Masa bodoamat dengan beberapa orang pengungjung yang terus menatap ke arahnya. Dipeluk Sehun, siapa yang bisa menolak?

...

* * *

I.

Pesta ulang tahun Nyonya Choi yang ke 55. Jongin beserta keluarganya sebenarnya diundang. Hanya saja ibu musti kembali ke Busan, dan mengurus nenek yang sedang sakit. Dan Jongin akan menyusul sang ibu, dengan mengambil cuti seminggu untuk menjenguk sang nenek di sana.

Nyonya Choi sangat senang atas kehadiran banyak kerabat dekat, serta Kim Jongin. Calon menantu idaman, kalau dia bilang.

"Mereka sangat manis, aku yakin kakakmu adalah orang yang sangat cantik seperti dirimu" puji Nyonya Choi, ketika melihat dua malaikat kecil yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan innocent.

"Mommy" Jongdae merengek takut. Balita itu bersembunyi di belakang sang ibu.

"Jangan takut manis" ucap nyonya Choi ramah. "nenek punya es krim dan kue yang banyak untuk kalian"

Mendengar kata es krim Baekhyun jadi semangat. Dan ikut menghibur sang adik supaya tidak takut pada nenek cantik ini. Dengan gayanya yang sok dewasa, sudah pasti membuat beberapa orang dewasa di dekatnya itu tertawa gemas.

...

"Hehehe.. Ayo ke sini.. Ayo.. Ayo kejar Baekie"

Baekhyun kecil berlari menghindari kejaran sang adik yang tengah kepayahan dengan cup es krim-nya.

"Uh.. Baekie curang" *pouting*

Balita mungil itu terus berlari dengan kedua kaki pendeknya. Sementara sang kakak terus berlari dengan tawanya yang lucu. Menghiraukan adiknya yang berada semakin jauh di belakangnya.

Bruk..

Tubuh mungil itu menabrak seorang yeoja di depannya. Hingga es krim yang ia pegang jatuh ke atas rumput. Ia mendongak dengan wajah manisnya yang sembab.

Yeoja yang mungkin saja seusia neneknya itu menyamai tingginya dengan senyum ramah. "Hey, jangan menangis" ucapnya. "Ayo, nenek ambilkan es krimnya lagi"

"Hiks"

Jongdae menangis kecil. Namun ia membiarkan yeoja paruh baya itu menggandeng tangannya ke arah stand es krim.

.

.

"Daeie hilang.. Hiks, ini salah Baekie, mommy" Baekhyun menangis dalam gendongan Jongin.

Balita itu terus meracau dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hilangnya sang adik.

Choi Siwon terkekeh, mengambil alih tubuh itu dan menghibur Baekhyun untuk tidak menangis lagi. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang masih saja sesunggukan.

"Pasti belum jauh" kata Siwon, kali ini menghibur Jongin. "asisten ibu pasti akan memberitahu kita kalau ada yang membawa pergi Daeie"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia tetap berjalan di samping Siwon, yang masih menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

...

"Enak"

Hyera tersenyum tipis melihat cara anak itu menikmati es krimnya.

"Nenek benelan tidak mau?"

"Tidak" Hyera menggeleng. "Daeie saja yang makan. Nenek sudah kenyang"

"Yasudah deh" gumam anak itu.

Hyera menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ada orang dewasa yang mencari anak manis ini. Jika memang tidak ada, dia akan meminta salah satu pelayan keluarga Choi untuk mencari orang tua anak ini. Tapi entah mengapa feeling mengatakan jika ia harus bersama anak ini sampai ada seseorang yang datang kemari.

"Daeie"

"Hm?" Menggigit sendok kayu dengan wajah super innocent nya.

"Dimana mamanya, Daeie?"

Balita mungil itu menghentikan acara makannya. Wajahnya berusaha menahan tangis.

"Daeie juga enggak tahu, hiks"

Tangisan manja itu kembali pecah. Membuat Hyera sedikit panik. Meski seorang ibu dan pernah mengasuh anak-anaknya saat masih kecil. Tetapi tetap saja, menenangkan seorang anak itu bukan perkara mudah.

...

Jongin memutuskan mencari ke arah lain. Sementara ia menitipkan Baekhyun kecilnya pada keluarga Choi selama anak manis itu terlelap, karena lelah menangis.

Mencari seorang anak kecil di tempat luas seperti ini Seharusnya bukan perkara susah. Entah mengapa hari ini Jongin merasa jika pikirannya harus terbagi-bagi sehingga dirinya cukup kesulitan mencari Jongdae kecil di tengah keramaian ini.

"Daeie mau mommy"

Isakan itu. Jongin segera bergegas ke arah suara, dan mendapati putranya sedang di peluk oleh seorang yeoja.

"Ya, Tuhan.. Syukurlah" ucap Jongin, tanpa sadar.

Yeoja paruh baya itu menoleh dan terkesiap dengan kehadiran Jongin di sana.

Kerongkongannya seolah kering. Begitupun dengan lidahnya yang kehabisan kata.

"Mommy" Jongdae berlari menyerukan nama sang ibu. Memberikan pelukan hangat pada namja manis itu dan mengadukan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami sebelum sang ibu datang.

Hyera maju dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Seolah Jongin bisa saja mati dalam hitungan detik hanya karena sorotan tajam itu.

"Terimakasih, nyonya" Jongin membungkuk hormat.

"Apa kau ibunya?" tanya Hyera. Dia selalu senang mencari kesalahan orang lain.

"A.. Aku.. Ya, aku ibunya" Jongin menjawab canggung.

Hyera terus menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Berusaha menilai seperti yang kerap kali ia lakukan. "Kalau aku boleh berkomentar kau gagal menjadi seorang ibu"

Hinaan dan cacian. Memangnya siapa dia? Dengan sombongnya menilai seolah-olah dirinya yang paling benar. Namun Jongin tahu, percuma saja kalau dia menyahut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melepas seorang anak di tengah keramaian begini? Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaanmu? Kau boleh sukses dalam karirmu, tapi tidak untuk rumah tanggamu" Hyera berkata lagi.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia menahan diri agar tidak menangis atau paling tidak memaki yeoja itu dengan kalimat pedas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengurus putraku jika kau tidak becus mengurus anak-anakmu? Bahkan kau memaksa seorang bujang seperti putra Woorie untuk menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu. Kau ini sebenarnya apa, hah?"

"Nyonya Oh Hyera yang terhormat" Jongin tersenyum simpul. Sementara putranya ketakutan di belakangnya. "Jika tidak tahu Seharusnya anda tidak perlu bicara seperti itu, bahkan anda bicara kasar di depan anak kecil. Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik, tapi aku berusaha menjadi ibu yang bertanggung jawab pada putraku"

Hyera mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah mereka seolah bertanya-tanya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga putraku"ucapnya, kembali membungkuk.

Ia segera Menggendong tubuh mungil Jongdae yang bergetar. Sebelum pergi, balita manis itu berkata pelan, "Nenek Jahat" yang mana Hyera masih bisa mendengar lirihan suara itu.

.

.

Woorie menyentuh bahu Jongin, membuat ibu dua orang anak itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuat kekacauan ini, Jongin" ucapnya. Andai ia tidak meminta Jongin menemaninya berbincang dengan calon kliennya. Pasti hal buruk seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Ini bukan kesalahan nyonya. Nyonya Oh benar jika aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga lalai pada anak-anak" Sahutnya.

"Tapi Hyera tidak pantas bicara begitu di depan banyak orang. Aku akan menambah masa cutimu selama sebulan penuh sebagai permintaan maafku" Woorie benar-benar tidak enak hati. "Siwon pasti akan mengizinkan. Kau sudah terlalu bekerja cukup giat. Dan aku perlu memberimu apresiasi"

"Tidak perlu, nyonya" Jongin menolak halus. "Aku akan kebingungan harus melakukan apa kalau di rumah"

Nyonya Choi terkekeh pelan. "Jangan bilang begitu! Bagiku kau seperti anakku sendiri, dan aku tidak ingin ada orang yang melukai perasaanmu lagi seperti tadi"

.

.

.

* * *

II.

Dua hari berlalu. Sehun bertandang ke rumahnya dengan alasan ingin menemui si kembar yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. Hal itu lantas membuat Jongin pusing. Di satu sisi ia harus menjauhi Sehun karena nyonya Hyera membenci dirinya. Di satu sisi yang lain, dia tidak ingin membuat jarak terlalu banyak pada pria Oh itu. Dengan alasan, si kembar sudah terlanjur akrab dengan sosok dewasa itu.

Lain pula dengan Oh Sehun. Hari ini, Jongin menyambutnya dengan suasana dingin dan canggung. Berbeda sekali dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana Jongin akan bersikap ramah padanya.

"Berapa lama bibi pergi?" Sehun bertanya, mencoba memutus keheningan.

"Mungkin seminggu atau lebih" Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Jongin" Sehun menyebut namanya. Dan memberikan tatapan tepat di mata. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ini pasti akan sulit. Dan Jongin selalu benci dengan situasi dimana dirinya terjebak dalam kesulitan seperti ini. Apakah dia harus menceritakan dirinya baik-baik saja? Atau malah menceritakan tentang: Oh Sehun, kemarin aku bertemu ibumu. Dan dia menghina diriku lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pertama saat kita SMA, dan kemarin yang kedua.

"Sebenarnya aku Sedang tidak baik-baik saja" Jongin berkata perlahan.

Sehun meletakan cangkir kopinya di atas piring. Ia memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita Jongin.

"Wae?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya" Jongin menatap maniks onyx itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Apa ibumu tahu tentang dirimu yang selalu main kemari? Atau malah sebaliknya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tidak mengerti. Mengapa tiba-tiba Jongin bertanya seperti itu.

"Jawab saja!" Jongin berseru. "Apa kamu kemari hanya untuk pelarian saja?"

"Jongin"

"Aku bertemu ibumu di pesta ulang tahun Nyonya Choi" Jongin berkata, menjelaskan.

Ini buruk, pikir Sehun. Pasti ibunya mengatakan banyak hal pada Jongin, hingga membuat namja itu jadi sedikit menjauhinya.

"Apa dia memintamu untuk menjauhiku lagi?" nada bicaranya terdengar menuntut.

Jongin mendongak. Darimana Sehun tahu? Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun mengenai permintaan nyonya Oh untuk menjauhi putra bungsunya itu.

"Kau bahkan menyimpan semuanya sendiri" Sehun berkata perlahan. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku sekali saja?"

Matanya berkilat tajam. Jongin tidak pernah melihat adik dari Oh Kyuhyun itu dalam mode marah dan emosinya. Dan penyebab kemarahan bungsu Oh itu pun Jongin sangat tahu. Jadi apa benar dia memang orang yang egois?

"Sehun, ibumu mungkin benar" Jongin berkata.

Dia hanya tidak mau menjadi beban maupun alasan perselisihan Sehun dengan ibunya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang" tukasnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti sekarang. Hubungan yang menggantung selama sebelas tahun. Lalu putus tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan sekarang apa lagi?

"Ibumu memintaku untuk menjauhi dirimu. Apa kau mengerti?" Jongin mulai tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Aku tidak peduli" sahut Sehun. "Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya: kenapa aku masih di sini. Karena aku memang ingin. Aku bahkan tidak peduli apa yang akan ibuku katakan. Jika dia berani menyakitimu, berarti dia juga menyakitiku"

Jongin terisak pelan. Ini sama sekali tidak baik untuk perasaannya yang kelewat sensitif. "Lelucon apa yang sedang kita mainkan, Sehun?"

"Sstt" meminta Jongin untuk diam, lalu membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kenyataannya aku ingin seperti ini" ucapnya.

 _Bersamamu, terus... Selamanya.._

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun ingat betul, jika ibunya sangat suka berkebun. Merawat bunga-bunga cantik dan pepohonan hijau sudah menjadi hobi wanita itu sejak gadis.

Semua yang ada di taman belakang rumahnya ini adalah hasil keuletan sang ibu. Tak heran, jika beberapa orang kerabat yang pernah ke taman ini akan memuji keindahannya.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menjejakan kedua kakinya di taman ini. Ia pikir, ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu membantu ibunya mengurus taman hanya untuk fokus dengan perusahaan keluarga mereka.

"Kau pulang" ibu berkata. Tangannya yang terampil itu mulai menggunting daun-daun kering di antara dedaunan yang masih hijau.

"hm"

Sang ibu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tersenyum. "Apa kau mau teh?"

"Tidak" sahutnya, cepat.

Dinginnya... Hyera menyadari banyak perubahan dalam diri si bungsu. Dan perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu sangat kecewa akan hal itu.

"Atau mau sup-"

"Saya tidak ingin apa-apa" selanya.

Hyera membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar kalimat formal itu.

"Saya ke sini hanya untuk meminta agar nyonya berhenti meminta Kim Jongin menjauhi saya" ujar Sehun.

"Sehun, kau-"

"Saya minta dengan sangat" pintanya.

Membungkuk dan berbalik, lalu pergi begitu saja. Mengabaikan Ibunya yang merosot ke atas rumput hanya karena mendapati sifat dingin sang anak padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini Jongin bersiap untuk menyusul sang ibu ke Busan. Dia sudah memesan tiket kereta satu hari yang lalu untuk dirinya dan kedua putranya yang manis itu.

Dia pikir dengan pergi naik kereta, bisa membuat dirinya menikmati libur cutinya bersama si kembar. Pasti ada banyak hal yang akan ia temui saat perjalanan nanti.

Ting.. Tong...

"Siapaa?" suara cempreng Baekhyun terdengar.

Jongin menarik napas pelan ketika mendengar langkah kaki kecil berlari ke arah pintu. Pasti Baekhyun dan Jongdae sedang main adu cepat siapa yang membuka pintu lebih dulu. Permainan yang sering ia lakukan dengan mendiang Junmyeon noona saat mereka kecil.

"Paman Tampan" keduanya berseru.

Alis Jongin berkerut saat mengetahui siapa tamu mereka di pagi hari. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Dimana Sehun sedang menggendong kedua anaknya dengan senyum terpatri.

"Hallo" sapanya.

Jongin terlihat salah tingkah. "Kami akan pergi ke Busan pagi ini" katanya.

"Aku tahu"

Lalu kenapa kemari? Jongin berteriak kesal dalam hati. Ia mengangkat bahu, tak mau tahu. "Kau harusnya pulang Atau pergi bekerja di kantor" oceh Jongin.

"Aku? Hmm.. Cuti" katanya.

Dasar Tuan muda, pikir Jongin.

Pria jangkung itu menurunkan kedua tubuh mungil si kembar dan memberi keduanya usapan sayang di kepala. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan perjalanan: Pergi ke Busan bersama"

"W.. What?" Jongin ingin bilang tidak setuju. Tapi melihat respon kedua anaknya membuat si manis itu bimbang.

"Fine" Jongin berkata dengan nada kesalnya. "Tapi Sayangnya aku hanya punya tiga tiket"

"not by train" Sehun menyahut. Ia tersenyum jahil dan kembali berkata, "Tapi dengan mobilku" menggerakan kunci mobilnya dengan gayanya yang tengil.

...

Dua balita manis itu tertidur setelah puas bernyanyi. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Busan, keduanya terus mengoceh, tanpa berhenti. Mirip sekali dengan Junmyeon noona, yang tidak akan pernah berhenti bicara jika ia ingin.

Wajar saja, Junmyeon noona kan ibu mereka. Tapi Jongin pernah membayangkan seperti apa rupa ayah dari kedua balita menggemaskan itu. Dia sangat yakin, jika ayah si kembar adalah pria yang tampan.

"Bengong" Pria itu berkomentar.

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. Menimpali komentar Sehun mengenai kegiataannya saat ini. "Memangnya keliatan seperti orang bengong ya? Aku malah tidak merasa begitu"

"Orang bengong itu antara fokus memikirkan sesuatu atau tidak sama sekali. Dalam artian kosong"

Mulai deh sok tahu. Memangnya ada undang-undang yang melarang orang untuk tidak bengong sembarangan ya? Buang sampah mungkin iya, tapi ini bengong lho. Memangnya mengganggu apa?

"Memikirkan apa sih? Anak-anak?" Tanya Sehun. Meski ia fokus mengemudi, dia juga ingin mengajak namja manis itu mengobrol menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Coba tebak" katanya. Jahil.

"Oh.. Kau memikirkan bagaimana cara mengajakku kencan, ya?" Sehun jahil banget.

Decak sebal membuat pria Oh itu tertawa. Tampaknya menggoda Jongin, sudah menjadi hobi barunya sejak mereka kembali dekat (entah apa status baru mereka).

"Buat apa Memikirkan cara untuk mengajak kamu kencan? Aku bahkan bisa mengajakmu kencan hari ini juga" celoteh Jongin.

"Dan berakhir tidur di restoran gitu?" Sehun kembali menggoda.

Jongin memukul pelan bahu Sehun dengan tampang kesalnya. "kan tidak sengaja. Habis kan ngantuk berat waktu itu"

"Iyadeh..ngalah saja" sahut Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun berdehem dan memecah keheningan. "Tapi Jong, boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"waktu itu" jeda beberapa saat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mengajakku kencan?"

Kalimat itu membuat Jongin terdiam. Benar juga.. Mengapa dia bisa mengajak Sehun berkencan waktu itu. Nah loh, dia sendiri saja juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa. Padahal kan waktu itu dia cuma ingin tahu apa sih yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? Karena kedatangan Sehun dalam hidupnya itu bukan sesuatu yang sepele. Eksitensi pria itu selama sebulan di sisinya, mampu membuat Jongin merasa seperti : Di satu sisi merasa lengkap, di satu sisinya lagi, dia merasa Sehun itu cuma masa lalu, tidak penting lagi untuk diingat.

"Hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru saja" Jongin menjawab ambigu.

Sehun mengulum senyum. "Jadi cuma coba-coba, begitu?"

"Eh.. Bukan begitu maksudnya" Jongin mengibaskan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan pria itu jika dia tidak bermaksud jahat. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan dibagian mananya aku berbohong"

"Jongin, jangan tersinggung ya" kata Sehun. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu itu"

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara langsung pada pria itu. "Jujur saja, sejak kita bertemu dan menjadi teman dekat lagi. Aku merasa seolah aku ini sangat senang, tapi di sisi lain aku takut-entah takut karena apa. Teman-temanku bilang aku harus berhenti berbohong. Tapi sampai saat ini pun aku tidak tahu dibagian mananya aku berbohong"

"Sekarang pun kau masih berbohong" tukas Sehun.

"B.. Bohong?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap rambut Jongin dan berkata, "Kau ini polos atau naif sih?"

"Aku.. Apa menurutmu aku harus jujur?" Jongin menatap pria itu penuh tanya.

Oh Sehun menarik napas sedalam mungkin. Usia 28, bukan berarti membuat orang dewasa berpikir layaknya orang dewasa yang sudah matang. Nyatanya saat ini, Jongin malah seperti seorang anak ABG yang baru saja mengenal cinta.

"Bahkan jika aku merasa sakit?"

"Ya" sahut Sehun, disertai anggukan. "Karena aku tidak mau kau terluka, sekecil apapun lukanya"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Kenapa bicara Sehun seperti itu? .

.

.

.

Nyonya Oh masih belum bisa percaya dengan sikap putra bungsunya beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka bertatap muka. Hatinya masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa Sehun bertingkah laku seperti itu? Apa dia benar-benar marah? Atau apakah dia membenci ibunya hanya karena perjodohan yang tidak ia inginkan.

Yeoja itu menoleh ketika merasakan ranjang yang ia duduki bergetar. Menoleh, dan mendapati suaminya tengah bersiap untuk segera tidur setelah seharian berkutat dengan kesibukannya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa suara. Seolah mengerti dengan gelagat istrinya yang tidak baik-baik saja. Tuan Oh hanya mendengus pelan dan memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang istri tanpa suara.

"Putramu kemari dua hari yang lalu" ujar Hyera, dengan nada pelan tanpa emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Kemana perginya keegoisan yeoja itu? Tapi dibandingkan memikirkan ego sang istri, Hyunjong hanya ber-hm pelan seolah menimpali kata-katanya.

Hyera menarik napas sedalam mungkin. Antara ingin memaki, atau menahannya sendiri meskipun berakhir sakit hati. Jadi ia hanya diam dan menunggu respon sang suami.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Hyunjong bertanya. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Apa kau ingat Kim Jongin?" Yeoja itu balik bertanya.

Kim Jongin.. Hyunjong ingat nama itu. Nama yang pernah dijadikan perdebatan antara istrinya dengan si bungsu. Entah bagaimana rupa si Jongin.. Jongin itu. Belasan tahun berlalu, baru hari ini Hyera menyebut nama itu lagi.

"Ya, dulu kau pernah melarang Sehun untuk bertemu dengannya" kenang Hyunjong. "Siapa itu Jongin? Teman sekolah Sehun kah?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Dia kekasih Sehun" Hyera berkata, perlahan.

Hyunjong tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu kau telah memisahkan mereka" Berbalik, dan menatap sang istri tepat di mata.

"Aku hanya takut namja itu memberikan pengaruh tak baik untuk putraku" Hyera berkata.

"Kau bilang begitu seolah Sehun hanya putramu seorang saja" Hyunjong menyahut kesal. "Dia juga putraku. Dia berhak atas kebebasannya"

"Kim Jongin membuat Sehun benar-benar berubah saat itu" ujarnya. Mengenang masa lalu, dimana Sehun berubah drastis dengan lebih memilih kekasihnya, dibanding dirinya. Hal yang paling Hyera benci, saat Sehun menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Jongin ketimbang bersama keluarga.

"Saat itu kau hanya terlalu takut putramu pergi jauh darimu" Hyunjong mengulum senyum. Menyadari jika istrinya yang protektif itu sangat ketakutan dengan banyak hal mengenai putra mereka. Seperti: Bila kelak putra-putra mereka berumah tangga, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama keluarga mereka dibandingkan dengan sang ibu.

Dan menyadari Sehun yang terlalu mencintai Jongin, membuat Hyera membenci namja itu tanpa alasan. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan putra bungsunya, setelah si sulung yang lebih memilih Yesung, kekasihnya.

"Aku ibunya"

"Tapi ketakutanmu itu sama sekali tidak wajar, Hyera" Hyunjong mencoba memberi nasihat. "Kau memisahkan mereka dengan memaksa Sehun pergi ke London. Apa kau ingat saat kita masih sangat muda?"

Hyera mengangguk pelan. Suaminya yang tampan itu membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan. "Kita menikah tanpa ada perjodohan. Kita menikah atas dasar cinta. Mengapa anak-anak kita tidak bisa?"

Yeoja itu merenung dalam kesedihannya. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

"Kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu. Sekarang ini, putra-putramu adalah seorang pria, bukan bocah laki-laki yang masih membutuhkan bimbingan. Mereka sudah dewasa, mereka tahu mana yang terbaik bagi hidup mereka" Hyunjong mengecup kening sang istri penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Jongin meminta maaf atas kejadian makan malam tadi. Dimana sang nenek yang sudah renta itu meminta Sehun untuk segera menikahi cucunya. Serius, nenek memang sudah sepuh, bicaranya pun terkadang ngawur. Tapi kali ini Jongin sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan sang nenek, yang terdengar seperti doa untuk kedua orang itu.

'Nak Sehun, kapan kau melamar Jongin? Nenek harap kalian cepat menikah dan punya anak yang banyak' disertai kekehan yang mengundang beberapa orang dewasa untuk ikut tertawa.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa" Sehun menyahut. Ia duduk di samping Jongin seraya memasukan dedaunan ke dalam api unggun yang mereka buat di halaman belakang rumah nenek.

"Aku benar-benar tidak enak saja. Masak nenek meminta kamu melamarku" celoteh Jongin, dengan pouting di bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak masalah kalau nenek maunya begitu"

"Eh?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Sehun masih tertawa dengan gayanya yang khas. "Aku bercanda"

"Bercandamu itu" Jongin merenggut kesal.

Sehun melirik jam di tangannya. "Ini sudah malam. Serius masih mau di sini?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. berkata jika ia ingin tetap di sini, Dan hanya akan masuk ke dalam kalau sudah mengantuk.

Puk.. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap itu. Seolah mengisyarakatkan jika ia sangat lelah saat ini.

"Sehun" Jongin sebut nama itu dengan nada pelan.

"Hm"

"Usiamu sudah 28 tahun. Mengapa belum mau menikah?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menatap tepat ke dalam mata Jongin. Dia sangat suka saat dimana hanya pantulan dirinya saja di mata Almond itu.

"Aku sedang menunggu" Sahutnya.

Jongin menarik diri dari bahu lebar itu. Balas menatap Oh Sehun dengan tatapan heran. "Menunggu apa?"

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, seraya mendekat ke arah Jongin. Menatap mantan kekasihnya itu penuh arti.

"Kau"


	9. Seoul to Busan

Oh Sehun memasang wajah bodohnya di hadapan kedua orang itu.

"Yak, Moonkyu! Berhenti jadi orang mesum!" Jongin berteriak, kesal.

Namja manis itu mengusap pelan wajahnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh seorang Pria yang ia panggil Moonkyu. Sementara Oh Sehun? Tolong, jangan lihat bagaimana konyolnya wajah tampannya itu.

"Bear, kau ini galak sekali sih" Moonkyu ikut berseru.

Dua orang yang terlalu berisik itu masih mengabaikan Oh Sehun dengan keterkejutannya.

"Jongin" sebutnya. Membuat Jongin menoleh dan salah tingkah. Ia meminta maaf telah membuat Sehun melihat betapa barbarnya dia saat sedang kesal.

Oh Sehun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian melirik pria yang pernah ia lihat mencium bibir Jongin dengan sangat mesra di depan rumah.

"Woaa, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini" Kata Moonkyu, seolah bisa membaca raut wajah Sehun.

Moonkyu tertawa, menarik bahu Jongin dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sepupu Jongin. Dengan gayanya itu, sudah pasti membuat Jongin merengek agar pria itu mau melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan manja Moonkyu.

"Apa kau kekasih si beruang gendut ini?" Tanya Moonkyu.

Beruang gendut? Please deh... Jongin itu gak gendut, Jongin itu sexy!

"Yak, Moonkyu!" Jongin mendelik kesal.

"Bukan.. Aku sahabatnya" Sehun menjawab dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya.

Moonkyu mendesah kecewa. "Padahal kalian cocok, lho" ia berkata.

"Well, aku harus membantu ibuku menurunkan barang-barangnya dari mobil. Sampai jumpa nanti ya" pamitnya.

Selepas kepergian pria itu Jongin berdehem pelan. Membuat Sehun menoleh, dan segera tahu jika Jongin hendak Mengajaknya bicara.

"Maafkan tingkahnya itu, ya.. Dia memang sedikit barbar" ucap Jongin.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Dia pasti orang yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan sahabat"

"Begitulah" ujar Jongin. Seraya menjemur pakaian putra-putra manisnya itu. "Btw, Sehun.. Apa tidak apa kalau kamu menemaniku di sini?"

Sehun yang ikut membantu Jongin menjemur pakaian menoleh. Mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Memang siapa yang melarangku? Aku kan sudah dewasa. Mana bisa dilarang-larang".

"Jawabannya persis Taehyung kalau dilarang ibu" kata Jongin.

.

.

.

I.

"Sedang apa?"

Siwon menoleh ketika mendapati ibunya masuk ke ruang kerja.

"Menelpon Jongin. Susah sekali menghubunginya" jawabnya, masih tetap fokus dengan ponsel. "Tidak biasanya begini"

Nyonya Choi terkekeh melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu. "Eh.. Kau lupa ya?"

"Lupa apa, bu?"

"Jongin kan cuti" tawanya semakin keras saat melihat putranya menyadari betapa bodohnya tingkahnya itu. "Jangan ditelpon terus! Biarkan dia berlibur tanpa ada masalah"

.

.

.

Jongin di kamarnya. Termenung dalam ingatannya beberapa malam yang lalu. Yang mana Oh Sehun mencium bibirnya, dan dirinya pun begitu menikmati ciuman itu. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya dan mengusapnya pelan beberapa kali.

"Hyung" Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar dengan PSP kesayangannya yang menyala. Bocah pecinta game itu menyengir lebar ketika Jongin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Aku dan Sehun hyung ingin pergi jalan-jalan. Apa hyung mau ikut?"

Jalan-jalan? Sehun? Yang benar saja. Dari dulu Taehyung itu paling jutek kalau Sehun datang ke rumah mereka. Bahkan waktu usianya masih bocah saja, dia mendorong Sehun supaya keluar dari rumah sambil teriak: 'Pergi.. Pergi.. Vampire hyung gaboleh deket-deket ninie hyung'

"Kalian?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Sama Moonkyu hyung dan duo tuyul"

"Kalian bisa mengasuh mereka kan?" Jongin bertanya.

"Lho memang kenapa? Hyung tidak mau ikut ya?" Taehyung memasang wajah pura-pura sedih.

"Sepertinya tidak" Jongin menyahut pelan. "Aku harus merombak jadwal tuan Choi selama aku di sini"

Kakaknya ini benar-benar deh. Taehyung menahan tangan Jongin yang hendak mengambil laptopnya. "Tidak.. Tidak.."katanya. "Kita sekarang di Busan, dan hyung harus menikmati liburan ini bersama keluarga. Tidak ada pekerjaan"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Padahal tidak apa juga sih dia tidak merombak jadwal Tuan Choi. Soalnya pak bos bilang, Jongin bisa merombaknya saat dia sedang santai saja. Jongin hafal betul kok bagaimana sifatnya Choi Siwon itu.

"Tae.. Please" Jongin menatap adiknya penuh harap.

Taehyung mendengus dan keluar dari kamar Jongin tanpa bersuara. Sepertinya dia kesal pada sang kakak. Hal itu lantas membuat Jongin menarik napas lagi. Aduh, adiknya ini kalau sedang ngambek benar-benar deh.

...

Waktu memasuki makan malam, beberapa anggota keluarga bertanya-tanya mengapa Jongin tidak ikut makan bersama mereka. Nenek pun juga tampak mencemaskan cucu kesayangannya itu.

Taehyung bilang, Jongin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Hal yang membuat Bibi Aecha (ibunya Moonkyu) mengompori Bibi Seohyun (Ibunya Jongin) supaya menyuruh Jongin cepat resign dari perusahaan itu. Mungkin bibi Aecha mengira, perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh Choi Siwon itu terlalu ditaktor dan buruk untuk keponakan manisnya itu.

Bibi Seohyun meminta Taehyung untuk memanggil sang kakak. Namun remaja itu menolak dengan alasan malas gerak. Sehun pun menawarkan dirinya untuk memanggil Jongin di kamar. Dan membuat Bibi Aecha menggodanya.

...

Beberapa kali mengetuk pintu sambil menyerukan nama Jongin. Namun sang empunya nama tetap tak menyahut. Hal itu lantas membuat Sehun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Jongin yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Eh" dia dibuat terkejut saat melihat namja manis itu tertidur sambil duduk menghadap pada laptopnya yang terbuka.

Dia pasti lelah sekali, pikir Sehun. Pria itu melangkah pasti mendekati meja belajar itu, dan menyentuh bahu Jongin. Berniat untuk membangunkan mantan kekasihnya itu dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

"Hey" sapa Sehun, ketika melihat Jongin terkejut mendapati orang lain membangunkannya.

Namja manis itu menghela napas lega ketika mendapati sosok jangkung itulah yang telah membangunkannya. "Aku kira siapa"

Sehun mengulum senyum, dan mengajak Jongin untuk turun ke bawah karena anggota keluarga sudah menunggu mereka.

"Kau saja.. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" ujar Jongin, menolak halus ajakan Sehun.

Tetapi pria itu menggeleng, dan berkata "No more works!" seraya menutup paksa laptop Jongin. "Kau sedang libur, tidak Seharusnya memikirkan pekerjaan.. Pekerjaan hingga membuat keluargamu merasa ada dinding pembatas diantara kalian"

"Tapi-"

"Apa aku musti menelpon bosmu? Agar melakukan sesuatu sendiri Sementara sekertarisnya ini menikmati masa cutinya. Kau sudah terlalu giat bekerja. Ku rasa cukup untuk sekarang"

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh harap. Akan tetapi pria itu tetap menggeleng dan memaksa.

"Nenek ingin cucunya turun sekarang Juga" ujar Sehun.

"Hun"

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti" Sehun berkata, "Teruslah bekerja sesuka hatimu. Kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan anak-anakmu"

Anak-anak? Ya ampun.. Jongin bahkan lupa membuat susu untuk si kembar. Ibu macam apa dia ini. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jongin pun segera beranjak dari duduknya-menyusul Sehun yang lebih dulu melenggang pergi dari kamarnya.

...

Satu jam setelah makan malam. Terlihat beberapa anggota keluarga masih berkumpul. Minus Nenek dan para ibu yang memilih untuk segera istirahat di kamar mereka setelah seharian berkutat di dapur.

Taehyung dengan PSP nya. Moonkyu yang sedang sibuk video calling dengan kekasihnya. Sehun yang lebih memilih bermain dengan si kembar, Sementara Jongin yang seperti orang asing diantara mereka. Bahkan kedua putranya lebih memilih bermain dengan Sehun dibandingkan dengannya.

"Hey, babies" Jongin mencoba menyapa keduanya.

Jongdae kecil menoleh, ia menyapa sang ibu dengan gayanya yang manja. Jongin dengan gemas membawa satu dari dua putra kembarnya itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mommy~" rengeknya, meminta sang ibu untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mengapa Daeie tidak mau dipeluk mommy, hm?" tanya Jongin, memasang wajah sedih.

Daeie menangkup wajah sang ibu dan mengecup pipi ibunya penuh kasih. "Tidak sekalang, mommy.. Daeie mau main" katanya.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Sementara Baekhyun kecil berada di pundak lebarnya sambil tertawa. Ah, mengingat Sehun yang sedari tadi Mendiaminya hanya akan membuat Jongin merasa sedih saja. Bukan hanya Sehun, bahkan Taehyung adiknya pun ikut cuek padanya.

"Trims" ucap Jongin, seraya duduk di samping Sehun dengan senyuman.

Oh Sehun menoleh dan meminta Baekhyun kecil untuk bermain dengan adiknya dulu. Sementara ia harus berbicara dulu dengan ibu mereka.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah mau menggantikan aku menjaga si kembar selama aku bekerja"

Sehun mengulum senyum tampannya. "Aku tidak masalah. Hanya saja jangan terlalu sibuk! Keluargamu butuh dirimu juga saat berkumpul"

"Ya.. Aku tahu.. Aku minta maaf" ucap Jongin. "Soal jalan-jalan nanti, sepertinya aku ikut"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. "Yang benar?"

"Benar" kata Jongin, sambil mengangguk.

Sehun senang bukan main. Terlalu senangnya, dia bahkan sampai lupa keadaan-hendak mencium Jongin kalau saja Taehyung tidak melemparnya dengan bantal sofa.

Kim Moonkyu terkekeh sambil menutupi kedua mata si kembar, "Tahan dulu, ya! Masih ada anak-anak di sini"

"Paman Moonie, Baekie gak bisa lihat"

"Gelap..daeie gabisa lihat nih"

Moonkyu mesum? Sehun lebih! Hehehehe...

.

.

"Masih belum mau pulang" sahut Nyonya Oh. Membuat putra sulungnya itu menghela napas berat. Adiknya ini kok jadi seenaknya saja sih? Ngambek sih ngambek, tapi ya jangan begini! Telpon enggak, SMS juga enggak. Boro-boro kasih kabar, missed call saja juga enggak. Dasar..

"Kalian itu ingat punya orang tua tidak sih? Kalau begini caranya, hidupnya masing-masing saja" sang ibu sudah mulai kesal.

Mengingat putra sulungnya yang juga memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen dan seminggu sekali berkunjung ke rumah itu membuat Hyera berpikir, putra-putranya tidak merasa punya orangtua untuk disambangi.

"Aku akan menghubunginya lagi nanti" kata Kyuhyun, seolah meminta ibunya untuk tenang dan tidak emosi.

Hyera menarik napas sedalam mungkin. "Kalian bisa hidup dengan pilihan kalian mulai sekarang"

Kyuhyun yang hendak menelpon sang adik melihat ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sama sekali. Dia tadi tidak salah dengar kan ya?

"maaf, tadi ibu bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa menikahi yeoja itu bulan depan. Atau kalau perlu besok"

Hah?

"Ibu" Kyuhyun menatap sang ibu dengan kadar kebingungan yang tinggi. "Ibu tidak asal bicarakan?"

"Dasar anak nakal" ibunya menjewer telinga si sulung. "Memangnya kau pikir ibu ini mabuk atau gimana?"

"Aduh, ibu.. Sakit.. Bu.. Sakit" ringis Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Taman kota, dimana untuk pertama kalinya Sehun menikmati liburannya dengan sepenuh hati. Bagaimana tidak sih? Kali ini kan dia liburannya sama si Jongin plus keluarganya lagi.

Terakhir Sehun menikmati masa-masa seperti ini waktu dia masih SD. Setelah dia remaja, kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Jangankan mengajak kedua putranya berlibur. Ingat ulang tahun saja juga tidak.

"Kita naik apa dulu ya?" Taehyung bergumam pelan. Di tangannya ada peta arena taman bermain supaya memudahkan mereka untuk mengelilingi taman bermain yang luas ini.

"Mommy, Baekie mau naik itu" Baekhyun kecil menunjuk ke arah bianglala.

"Memangnya Baekie berani?" Tanya Moonkyu, dia sedang menggendong Jongdae Btw.

"Belani, siapa takut" katanya, sok tua banget balita satu ini.

Di samping Moonkyu ada Nara. Pacar baru Moonkyu yang senang sekali dengan anak kecil. Gadis itu terlihat happy sekali dengan kehadiran duo tuyul itu di acara kencan sekaligus pikniknya.

"Daeie juga mau mommy" Daeie merentangkan kedua tangannya. Berharap Jongin mau menggendongnya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil alih tubuh mungil Jongdae dan memberinya kecupan gemas di pipi. "Itu tinggi, lho.. Kalian yakin berani?" tanya sang ibu.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengangguk lucu. Sementara Jongdae digendongan sang mommy. Baekhyun kecil meminta paman Sehunnya untuk menggendong dirinya. Bocah itu bilang, dia mau naik bianglala sama paman tampan dan mommy, juga adik Daeie-nya yang imut.

"Kalau kalian naik bersama pasangan masing-masing. Aku sama siapa?" Taehyung memasang tampang melasnya.

Moonkyu tertawa meledek. "Makanya cepat cari pacar!"

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka sedang antri naik bianglala rupanya.

...

"Lihat tuh si Taehyung!" Sehun menunjuk ke arah Kapsul bianglala, dimana ada Taehyung dan seorang namja manis lainnya yang terlihat kikuk. Ah, lucu sekali anak ABG itu.

Jongin tertawa melihatnya. "Dia grogi banget kayaknya"

"Dia terlalu sering kencan dengan game dibandingkan dengan seorang pacar" Kata Sehun. Ia memainkan kameranya yang sengaja ia kalungkan di lehernya. Lalu mengarahkan lensanya ke arah si kembar yang tengah terpukau dengan pemandangan dari posisi mereka saat ini.

"Mereka natural sekali" Sehun mengarahkan kameranya supaya Jongin melihat hasil jepretannya.

Jongin mengulum senyum saat melihat wajah menggemaskan kedua anaknya itu di kamera. "Aih, lucunya"

"Kau harus mendaftarkan mereka untuk menjadi model anak-anak, Jong" Sehun memberi saran.

"mungkin setahun lagi kali ya, Hun" kata Jongin. "Kalau sekarang mereka masih terlalu kecil"

Sehun hendak berkata jika saja tidak mendengar dering ponselnya di saku kemejanya itu. Dengan segera ia memeriksa ponselnya itu dan mendapati satu pesan masuk dari sang ibu.

From : mommy

Apa kita bisa bertemu? Ada sesuatu yang harus ibu bicarakan padamu. Penting..

.

.

.

II..

. .

Malam semakin larut, Sehun duduk di atas teras halaman belakang rumah Nenek Kim yang luas dan asri. Ia menutup kedua matanya ketika angin malam menerpa wajahnya.

Seharusnya dia tidur, mengingat seharian penuh ia musti beraktivitas di luar rumah. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini kedua matanya menolak untuk tertutup meskipun tubuhnya sudah merengek untuk diistirahatkan.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin tengah tersenyum seraya menyorongkan segelas cokelat hangat Ke arahnya. Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Jongin tidak tidur? Padahal tadi ia musti mengurus si kembar yang kelelahan setelah bermain di taman kota.

"Trims" ucap Sehun.

"Sama-sama" Jongin menyahut. Ia menyesap cokelat hangatnya yang masih mengepul asap di atasnya. "Sudah malam. Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Hanya ingin merenung saja. Kau sendiri?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu, seolah tak peduli. Tapi biar begitu dia tetap menjawab, jika ia tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu lelah hari ini. Dia memang begitu, tubuhnya suka aneh kalau sedang lelah. Maksudnya, Jongin tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak saat ia merasa sangat lelah.

"Harusnya kau tidur. Kasihan tubuhmu nanti" Sehun sok menasihati.

Jongin terkekeh dengan eyesmilenya yang menawan. Sehun yang melihat itu semakin terkesima. Gimana tidak sih? Jongin itu... Pokoknya Sehun cuma bisa bilang, Jongin itu tidak ada duanya.

"Jongin"

"Iya?"

Oh Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Antara ingin segera melamar Jongin malam itu juga atau memberinya kode untuk balikan. Intinya, Sehun ingin Jongin jadi miliknya sekarang juga.

"Soal ciuman yang kemarin" Sehun berkata tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Seolah ciuman itu adalah sesuatu yang lumrah, dan tidak perlu diambil pusing. "Aku.. Aku minta maaf"

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Jongin sebenarnya merasa kecewa saat melihat Sehun seolah memintanya untuk melupakan ciuman itu. Padahal kalau mau tahu, dia sendiri masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya bibir Sehun saat bibir mereka menyatu. "Apa kamu mau bilang kalau ciuman yang waktu itu cuma bercanda?"

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu begitu. Soal ciuman itu, Sehun tidak mau mengatakan pada Jongin kalau dia cuma bercanda. Tapi kalau seandainya dia bilang dia serius, Jongin pasti akan memikirkan macam-macam mengenai dirinya.

"Tidak..ya..maksudku..aku.. Aku merasa kelewatan dan kurang ajar sekali kemarin" ujar Sehun..

"Aku tidak keberatan" kata Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingungnya. Sementara yang ditatap malah tersenyum manis dan membuat Sehun ingin mencium bibir plum itu lagi.

"Apa?"

"Aku serius" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kita sudah dewasa. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku ingin menciummu lagi dengan perasaan cinta seutuhnya. Apa kau akan marah?" Sehun tahu, mungkin Jongin akan mengira dirinya konyol dan tolol. Atau apapun lah itu, Sehun tidak mau Mengira-ngira.

"Aku akan marah kalau kau membohongiku dan menjebak aku dengan lelucon bodohmu itu" kata Jongin.

Sehun meletakan gelasnya begitu saja. Dengan segera mengurung Jongin diantara tubuhnya dan tembok. "Jadi" sengaja menjeda. "Apa aku harus menciummu dengan perasaan begitu?" .

"Well, we'll see" Jongin merangkulkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sehun.

"Apa kita harus memulainya dari awal lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Just do it" Jongin menjawab. "Jika tidak berhasil kita bisa menjadi teman"

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Dengan sigap ia menggendong Jongin ala bridal. "Kalau begitu aku harus Cepat-cepat membawamu menghadap ibuku Sebelum pria Choi itu mendahului"

"Kalau Ibumu menolakku?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Jongin tepat di mata. "Terserah.. Aku bisa membawamu nikah lari saja tanpa persetujuannya"

"Dasar nekad" Jongin mencibir.

.

.

.

III.

.

..

Seminggu berlalu. Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya setelah satu bulan lebih ia pergi dari sana.

Ibu menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan rasa rindu yang luar biasa. Namun Sehun hanya bersikap biasa saja. Dan itu mampu membuat hati Nyonya Oh bersedih.

"Sebenarnya ibu memanggil kamu ke sini karena ada beberapa hal yang mau ibu sampaikan" yeoja itu berkata.

Diseberang sana Sehun duduk dengan tenang. Tanpa ekpresi atau apapun, sehingga membuat dirinya terlihat angkuh sekalipun di hadapan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa kita membicarakan perjodohan lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Hyera menggeleng pelan. "Kakakmu akan menikahi Kim Yesung bulan depan"

Sehun lantas saja terkejut mendengarnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar ya? Ibunya kan paling benci dengan Yesung noona. Entah apa alasannya, Sehun sendiri pun juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena Yesung noona lebih tua 4 tahun Dari Kyuhyun hyung, atau apalah, Sehun juga tidak mau terlalu kepo.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucapnya, pelan.

Sang ibu mengulum senyum. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya, bu?"

"Menikah.. Apa kau tidak ingin menikah?"

Sehun menarik napas pelan. Benarkan, ibunya pasti akan membahas perjodohannya dengan Seulgi.

"Ibu" sebutnya, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas penolakan ini. Mungkin kemarin aku bertingkah kurang bijak dan kekanakan. Tapi bukan hanya aku yang tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Seulgi pun juga"

"Ibu mengerti" tukas nyonya Oh. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Ibu juga terlalu egois waktu itu. Sekarang ini, ibu hanya ingin melihat putra-putra ibu bahagia dengan pilihan mereka masing-masing"

Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Terimakasih untuk pengertiannya, bu"

.

.

Farewell Do Kyungsoo.. Dimana beberapa rekan kerjanya merayakannya dengan suka cita untuk melepaskan namja mungil itu dari bagian Team mereka. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk resign setelah menikah, sudah pasti dia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dibandingkan bersama teman-teman sekantornya.

Di restoran keluarga ini beberapa mulai menikmati hidangan, dan beberapa mendoakan Kyungsoo supaya namja itu menjadi lebih baik untuk ke depannya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku resign karena aku sudah mengandung calon buah hati kami" Kyungsoo berkata, malu-malu.

Irene noona membulatkan kedua matanya. Jangankan dia, Jongin saja yang sahabat dekatnya pun tak kalah kagetnya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo itu.

"Wow" Hanbin berseru pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kami hanya terkejut saja. Tapi btw, selamat ya.. Kalian akan menjadi orangtua secepatnya" ucap Jongin, mewakilkan rekan-rekannya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo" Aeri dengan wajah keponya tampak ingin bertanya. "Apa Minseok memintamu untuk resign? Padahal ku rasa kau tetap bisa bekerja Meskipun sudah punya anak seperti Yoona sunbaenim"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Dengan bijak dia berkata, jika ia ingin mengurus keluarganya dan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk calon buah hatinya itu.

"Dia memang calon ibu yang baik" Minseok hyung mengusap lembut bahu mungil Kyungsoo. Hal itu mampu membuat si jutek Kyungsoo merona dibuatnya.

...

"Jongin"

Dua suara pendominasi memanggil namanya bersamaan. Jongin yang sedang menunggu taxi menoleh, mendapati dua sosok bertubuh atletis berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Choi Siwon hadir di pesta Farewell ini? Wajar saja. Dia kan atasan Kyungsoo, dan sudah pasti dia hadir untuk memberikan kenangan terakhir untuk Kyungsoo atas loyalitasnya selama ini.

Tapi Oh Sehun? Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sehun datang menjemputnya. Karena sebelumnya, ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu Sehun dimana letak Restorannya itu. Mungkin ibunya yang memberitahu Sehun, atau mungkin ibunya yang meminta namja Oh itu menjemput dirinya. Entahlah..

"Oh.. Hai" Jongin gelagapan saat merasakan aura permusuhan di antara keduanya.

"Jongin, apa kau ingin pulang bersam-"

"Bibi memintaku untuk menjemputmu di sini" Sehun menyela ucapan Siwon.

"A.. Itu"

"Jongin" keduanya menyebut namanya lagi.

Haduh.. Jongin jadi bingung mau pulang dengan siapa.

"Sehunah" Jongin mengulum senyum. "Trims.. Katakan pada ibuku aku akan pulang secepatnya"

Siwon berseru senang dalam hati.. Akan tetapi..

"Hyung.. Terimakasih untuk tawarannya. Tapi aku ada urusan yang musti ku urus dulu. Ku rasa aku bisa pulang sendiri" katanya.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, sebuah taxi melintas dan berhenti di depan Jongin.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Jongin, seraya masuk ke dalam taxi.

Kedua pria tampan itu saling melirik satu sama lain. Kemudian berdecih, dan melengos pergi begitu saja.

Mulai sekarang, mereka RIVAL!

.

.

.


	10. The last but not last

"Bukannya ingin kepo ya, Jongin" Siwon menjeda ucapannya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja jika kalian itu sudah saling mengenal"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Tuan Choi mengundangnya makan siang bersama di luar. Beberapa pegawai mungkin akan cemburu melihat kedekatan kedua orang itu di luar jam kerja. Lagipula siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona bos tampan mereka? Siwon itu sudah seperti refleksi dari kata sempurna yang sering didambakan para yeoja.

"Tapi waktu pernikahan Minho, kalian tidak saling bertegur sapa. Jadi ku pikir kalian memang tidak kenal" Siwon memakan daging steaknya dengan gayanya yang seperti para borju

"Hyung" Jongin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm?"

"Soal proyek perusahaan di Jeju" Jongin tidak harus membicarakan hal lain saat Siwon mengajaknya berbicara mengenai Oh Sehun. Tapi mengenai Proyek kali ini jauh lebih penting. Selain dirinya yang tidak mau berbicara banyak mengenai Sehun dan masa lalu mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengingatkan saja" kata Jongin. Ia berdehem pelan, dan berkata "Bisakah kita membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih penting lagi?"

"Ku rasa hal ini juga penting" Siwon menyahut. Dia mencoba mencari sesuatu saat ia menatap Jongin tepat di mata. "You know him better. Dan aku hanya tidak percaya itu"

"Saat masa lalu sudah berakhir. So what? Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan. Hyung, Can you please stop it! The past is the past, and nothing to be told"

Siwon menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dari nada bicaranya Jongin terlihat tidak suka. Akan tetapi mengingat kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun, dia sangat.. Sangat.. Sangat tidak suka.

"You're not pretend, you're just boring" kata Siwon.

Memangnya kenapa kalau pura-pura? Siapapun itu, kalau sudah membuat dirinya merasa kesal. Jongin pasti akan marah, tidak terkecuali pada bosnya.

"Jadi hyung mengajakku kemari hanya untuk membicarakan ini?" Jongin menatapnya penuh kecewa.

"tidak.. Bukan begitu maksudku, Jongin" Pria itu mencoba untuk menghibur. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mau melihat mata almond itu menatap ke arahnya penuh kecewa. Malahan kalau bisa, Jongin menatapnya dengan cinta saja!

"Aku hanya sedikit merasa.. Yah, kalau boleh jujur i was jealous of you two"

"Why?"

"I don't know how to tell you. But" Siwon menjeda kalimatnya dengan tangan kanan menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terkepal di atas meja. Ia mendekat ke wajah Jongin, dan berbisik pelan..

"Saranghae"

.

.

.

I.

Sehun tidak ingin terlalu mengekang Jongin hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski dirinya sudah cukup dekat dengan keluarga Jongin, dan sebaliknya-keluarga Kim menginginkan Sehun untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka dengan melamar Jongin secepatnya. Lagipula siapa sih yang tidak mau melamar Jongin? Melepaskan Kim Jongin sekali adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan selama 28 tahun dia hidup.

Dan ketika Tuhan memberinya jalan untuk kembali, Sehun tidak akan pernah membuang kesempatan keduanya. Pernah ia berpikir, ketika ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin, sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Jongin akan melupakan dirinya, dan memilih untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Namun sampai saat ini pun Jongin masih melajang, tentu saja itu kesempatan emas bagi pria oportunis seperti Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu membawa anak-anak itu kemari?" Hyera menatap tidak suka ke arah duo kembar yang tengah bermain-main di taman belakang rumah besar mereka.

"Ibunya sedang bekerja, dan aku menawarkan diri untuk menjaga mereka" Sehun berkata, mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Dan dia setuju? Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama jika dia masih egois dengan karirnya. Kau nantinya akan menjadi seorang kepala keluarga, bukan bapak rumah tangga"

"Ibu, stop!" Sehun berseru kesal. "Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya? Apa yang membuat ibu membenci Jongin?"

Hyera lantas terdiam. Baru kali ini putra bungsunya itu berseru dengan nada tinggi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak percaya, namun di depannya kini memang putranya, yang bahkan baru saja membentak dirinya.

"Apa ibu berpikir Jongin tidak pantas untuk diriku karena keluarganya begitu sederhana?" Sehun tertawa sangau. "Pernahkah ibu ingat kembali siapa ibu sebelum bertemu ayah?"

Hyera membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia menunduk dalam dan merasa malu. Saat dimana ia bertemu suaminya yang pewaris tunggal itu. Dirinya hanya seorang gadis biasa-biasa saja yang kebetulan mendapatkan beasiswa di perguruan ternama berkat otak cemerlangnya itu.

"Ibu hanya ingin kau bahagia" Hyera mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Melihat itu, Sehun jadi luluh. Dengan nada lembut ia berkata, "Jika ibu ingin aku bahagia, kebahagianku itu sangat sederhana"

Sang ibu menghapus airmatanya. "Ibu tidak pernah membenci Jongin hanya karena alasan darimana ia berasal"

Sehun menggenggam tangan sang ibu dengan senyuman. "Ibu tidak perlu cemas. Jongin adalah segalanya bagiku. Kami pernah gagal sekali, dan sekarang kami sedang mencoba lagi. Jika gagal, aku akan menuruti keinginan ibu dan pergi jauh dari hidupnya"

Hyera menangis sesunggukan ketika Sehun pergi bersama kedua anak kembar itu. Putra bungsunya itu memutuskan untuk mengajak si kembar berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah, dibanding mengasuh kedua anak manis itu di rumahnya. Hyera cukup tahu, jika Sehun berpikir Hyera sangat membenci Jongin dan anak-anaknya. Padahal kenyataannya, Hyera hanya takut kehilangan putranya saat Sehun dan Jongin bersama. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, salah satu dari putra kembar Jongin menoleh Ke arahnya. Hal itu lantas membuat Hyera semakin larut dalam tangisannya. Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengingatkan dirinya Saat dimana kedua putranya masih kecil-kecil.

...

"Paman, kenapa nenek Oh menangis?" Jongdae kecil bertanya, dengan gayanya Yang khas seorang anak balita.

Sehun yang sedang mengemudi mobilnya menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan berkata jika nenek Oh tidak menangis, mungkin Jongdae saja yang salah lihat. Tetapi Baekhyun kecil yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa bertanya, apa karena Sehun memarahi nenek Oh sehingga yeoja itu menangis.

"Baekie lihat kok waktu paman tampan malahin nenek Oh" kata Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak terlalu kaget mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Mungkin saat dirinya berteriak, salah satu dari kedua anak itu menoleh dan mencari tahu.

"Terus Baekie dengar paman dan nenek Oh membicarakan mommy" kata Baekhyun.

"Kami sedikit berdiskusi saja tadi" Sehun mencoba untuk berdalih.

"Beldiskusi itu altinya apa, paman?" Daeie bertanya.

"Beldiskusi itu artinya saling berbicara. Baekie benal kan, paman?" Baekhyun berkata, sok tahu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Nyaris dua bulan mengenal dua balita itu, membuat Sehun merasa jiwa seorang ayah dalam dirinya muncul dan mengalir begitu saja dengan alami. Dia tidak memuji dirinya sendiri, Nyonya Song lah yang pertama kali berkata begitu.

"Tapi" Baekhyun menatap Sehun serius. "Apa paman tampan suka sama mommy?"

Sehun nyaris saja menginjak rem mendadak ketika mendengar kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Soalnya paman tampan bilang mommy itu segalanya buat paman" Baekhyun berkata lagi.

"Memangnya kalau segalanya itu harus saling suka ya, Baekie?" Sehun pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengangguk pelan.

"Soalnya waktu itu Luhan hyung bilang dia suka Daeie. Dan Daeie itu segalanya buat Luhan hyung" kata Baekhyun, polos.

Blush..

Jongdae kecil merona mendengarnya. Waktu itu kan mereka sepakat untuk dirahasiakan. Ini malah dibeberkan, Baekhyun ini ceplas-ceplos orangnya.

"Baekie kan udah janji gak boleh ngomong-ngomong soal lahasia kita" Jongdae berbisik pelan.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil menyadari kebodohannya itu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan dan berkata, "Maap ya, Daeie.. Baekie Keceplosan hehehe"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang pernyataan cinta Tuan Choi padanya. Bukan rahasia lagi, jika pria bernama lengkap Choi Siwon, itu memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Selama 2 tahun lamanya, Siwon memendam perasaannya terhadap Jongin. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya begitu kesulitan untuk mengatakan cinta. Padahal dia bisa mengajak Jongin berkencan, dan melamar namja manis itu di sebuah pesta di atas kapal pesiar. biar punya kesan romantis.

Tapi selama itu pula, Siwon lebih memilih diam dan menunjukan perasaannya lewat perhatian-perhatian khususnya untuk Jongin.

Begitupun dengan Jongin. Dia sama sekali tidak Ambil pusing dengan berbagai macam tanggapan orang lain mengenai kedekatan dirinya dan pria Choi itu.

Namun kali ini, ia mau tidak mau kepikiran setelah Choi Siwon menyatakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Yang bahkan Sehun saja tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta saat mereka masih pacaran. Hal itu lantas membuat Jongin merasa ia perlu mempertimbangkan kembali siapa yang hendak ia pilih. Terbaik untuk anak-anaknya dan juga hatinya.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Sehun datang dengan membawa nampan makanan untuk si kembar. Bahkan saat ditanya Jongin mau makan apa. Dia hanya menggeleng dan berkata ia tidak lapar sama sekali.

Oh Sehun bukan orang yang pemaksa. Maka dari itu ia hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah tidak mau ambil pusing dengan penolakan Jongin untuk makan malam bersama.

"Apa?" Jongin terkesiap. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar celotehan-celotehan si kembar yang ribut.

Sehun terkekeh, ia meletakan burger porsi anak-anak di atas piring si kembar. "Melamun seperti itu. Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa saja yang dibicarakan anak-anakmu tadi"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang meletakan lava cake di depannya. Rupanya Sehun masih ingat dessert favorit Jongin saat berkunjung ke restaurants fast-food.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah tadi" Jongin berkata jujur.

"Apa? Soal proyek besar itu?" Sehun bertanya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir! Aku bisa menjaga anak-anak saat kau pergi"

"Bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan" Jongin menyahut cepat. Dia sudah sangat percaya dengan orang rumah kalau soal menitipkan anak-anak.

"Kau akan pergi dengan bos tampanmu itu kan?" Sehun bertanya.

"Begitulah" Jongin menyahut lagi. Dia membantu Jongdae membuka kertas pembungkus pada burger mini-nya. "Aku hanya berpikir aku belum siap bepergian berdua saja dengannya"

Sehun menautkan alisnya. Serius pergi berdua? Menang banyak sekali pria Choi itu.

"Biasanya pak Ha akan menemani kami. Tapi kali ini pak Ha harus jadi supir pribadi nyonya Choi selama dia di Seoul" Ujar Jongin.

"Siapa itu pak Ha?"

"Asisten pribadi keluarga Choi"

Tidak heran, pikir Sehun. Keluarganya sendiri pun juga punya asisten kepercayaan yang sudah bekerja sejak ayahnya masih bujangan.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah pergi saja" Sehun menyarankan.

"Tidak bisa" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Siwon hyung butuh aku selama di sana"

"Kalau aku bilang aku butuh kau juga, bagaimana?" Sehun menatapnya tepat di mata. "Bahkan anak-anak juga butuh ibunya di sini"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahu musti menjawab apa. Saat ia memperhatikan kedua putranya menikmati hamburgernya, Jongin mencelos.

Dia akan sangat merindukan putranya saat di Jeju nanti. "Apa kau akan memintaku untuk tetap di sini?"

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Wajah merona saat tak sengaja ia membayangkan kehidupannya setelah menikah. Dan suaminya adalah Oh Sehun. Apalagi saat pria itu mengelap pipi Baekhyun kecilnya yang penuh dengan saus. Ini tidak baik.. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

.

.

.

II.

"Tidak apa-apa" Siwon mengulum senyuman. "Ku pikir satu bulan itu terlalu lama saat kau perlu mengurus anak-anakmu"

Padahal Siwon pernah menyarankan supaya Jongin mengikut sertakan kedua putranya ke Jeju. Tersirat nada kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seminggu saja sudah pasti memberatkan. Apalagi satu bulan? Siwon juga tidak mau memisahkan Jongin dengan anak-anaknya terlalu lama.

"Maaf, hyung" ucap Jongin, dengan nada bersalahnya. Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap Siwon.

"No problem" Siwon menyahut. "Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Lee untuk mengurusnya"

Jongin mendongak. Lee itu seorang manager di perusahaannya. Dia itu orang yang paling hafal bagaimana tabiat Tuan Choi kalau sudah memerintah.

"Apa itu tidak memberatkan untuk Lee hyung?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Dia selalu bisa diandalkan" katanya, diselingi tawa

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas dari pekerjaanmu, Jongin"Siwon mengingatkan. "Kau juga harus memonitoring perkembangan proyek kita setiap hari. Ku harap kau bisa melakukannya"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "I'll try my best"

"You have to" Siwon menyahut.

.

.

Problem untuk menghidar dari Tuan Choi sudah terselesaikan. Meski pada akhirnya Jongin memang tidak pergi ke Jeju, akan tetapi dia musti bekerja keras dengan memonitoring aktivitas apa saja yang terjadi selama proyek itu berlangsung. Seolah memang tidak ingin kehilangan moment perkembangan proyek yang menjanjikan itu.

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Dimana pun ia bekerja, Jongin tetap akan mencintai pekerjaannya sehingga dengan mudah ia melaluinya.

Weekend adalah hari dimana ia tidak perlu pergi ke kantor. Dan Jongin sangat menantikan moment dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga, terutama kedua putra kembarnya. Karena ia ingat, tadi pagi ibunya dan Taehyung pergi ke rumah Bibi Haejo yang berada Di daerah Myeongdong. Ibunya memang punya hobi jalan-jalan meskipun hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung ke rumah rekan-rekan lamanya.

Jongin yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan monitoringnya itu memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang saja. Selama kedua putranya sedang asyik bermain, dan terdengar sangat cerewet dengan celoteh-celotehan mereka.

Ting.. Tong..

Dering bell terdengar beberapa saat setelah Jongin mencuci sayuran. Ia mematikan keran dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Dimana ia mendapati kedua putra manisnya tengah merengut masam di depan pintu.

"Siapa yang datang?" Jongin bertanya.

"Nenek jahat yang datang" kedua balita itu berkata bersamaan.

Jongin menautkan alisnya. Maksudnya nenek jahat itu apa sih? Jongin tidak pernah mengajari anak-anak itu untuk menambahkan sebutan 'kasar' di belakang nama seseorang.

"Mommy, tidak boleh!" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan pintu, seolah mencegah sang ibu membuka pintu.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ia menyamai tingginya di depan kedua putranya. "Babies, dengar!" pintanya, dengan senyuman. "Tidak baik membiarkan tamu berdiri di depan pintu lama-lama seperti itu"

Keduanya mengangguk pelan. Jongin memberi kecupan di pipi gembul kedua putranya dan memuji keduanya pintar. Hal itu lantas membuat kedua balita itu berlarian ke arah ruang tengah, dimana semula mereka tengah bermain berdua di sana.

"Hey" seorang yeoja menyapanya ketika Jongin baru saja membuka pintu.

Jongin terpaku di tempat, terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran yeoja paruh baya itu di depan rumahnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Kembali ia tersentak, dan meminta maaf beberapa kali. Lalu mempersilahkan yeoja itu masuk ke dalam.

Hyera berkunjung ke rumahnya..

...

"Silahkan diminum, nyonya" Jongin meletakan secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa camilan untuk yeoja itu.

Hyera tersenyum ramah. Hal yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan di depan Jongin. Bagaimana Jongin tidak terkejut? Jika selama ini, ketika mereka bertemu, Hyera akan mencibirnya dan menatapnya seolah dirinya begitu hina.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya, pelan.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya tak jauh dari posisi yeoja itu duduk. Hyera berdehem pelan, ia tahu jika Jongin sangat kikuk dan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, nak Jongin?" tanyanya.

Dengan cepat namja manis itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak percaya jika nyonya Oh mau berkunjung ke rumah ini"

"Aku pun juga" yeoja itu berkata perlahan. "Tetapi naluri seorang ibu berkata jika aku harus menemui calon menantuku untuk memintanya tetap di samping putraku"

"Maaf?"

Hyera terkekeh pelan. "Putra-putraku adalah segalanya bagiku. Kebahagiannya adalah kebahagianku. Kau seorang ibu, aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, gerangan apa yang membuat yeoja ini datang ke rumahnya? Bahkan untuk bertanya darimana yeoja itu tahu alamat rumahnya saja, Jongin tidak bisa. Atau memang ia rasa tidak perlu. Orang-orang kaya seperti nyonya Oh bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uang dan kedudukannya. Mengetahui dimana Jongin tinggal itu bukan suatu hal yang sulit baginya.

"Nak Jongin" ucapnya.

Mendongak dan mencoba memandang ke arah Hyera. "Aku.. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang"

Fakta dimana Jongin mampu mengambil hati siapapun, termasuk Woori rival sekaligus sahabat dekatnya. Dan kini, dia pun bisa merasakan bagaimana hebatnya seorang Kim Jongin dan pesonanya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong, jika saat ini dia pun juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan putranya, dan para keluarga Choi.

"Kau menang, Kim Jongin" kata Hyera.

"Maksud, nyonya?"

"Kau telah memenangkan perasaanku. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, jadilah menantuku. Tetaplah bersama putraku yang labil itu" Nyonya Hyera berkata lagi.

"Nyonya"

"Ku mohon, Kim Jongin" katanya. "Kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat putraku lebih hidup saat dimana aku dan suamiku telah gagal membuatnya bahagia"

Jongin terkejut ketika yeoja itu duduk di sebelahnya dan menggenggam erat tangannnya.

"Aku berharap lebih padamu" Kata yeoja itu.

"Nyonya"

"Sst" Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Just call me mommy"

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kedatangan nyonya Oh berkunjung ke rumahnya. Hal itu lantas membuat hubungan keduanya terjalin baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Jongin.

3 hari yang lalu Sehun harus disibukan dengan tugas barunya sebagai seorang pewaris perusahaan ternama itu. Dan selama itu pula, Sehun tidak mengunjunginya atau bahkan sekedar menghubunginya via suara.

"Sangat melelahkan. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Kau tahu? Ada banyak hal yang musti ku pelajari sebagai seorang presedir muda" kata Sehun. Kemudian menyeruput kopi hangatnya. "Tapi selama itu pula aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Padahal baru tiga hari, tapi sudah rindu saja"

Jongin yang merona malu menyikut perut Sehun Sehingga membuat pria tampan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Hey, bear.. Ini sakit sekali" rintihnya.

Fokus Sehun kemudian terarah pada si kembar yang sedang menonton acara kartun kesukaannya sambil makan es krim. Mereka terlihat tenang, dan tampak serius. Sesekali akan tertawa jika salah satu tokoh kartun itu berbuat konyol. Dasar anak-anak, pikir Sehun.

"Oh.. Iya, Jongin" Sehun mengingat sesuatu, mengenai pembicaraannya dengan nyonya Kim 5 hari yang lalu.

"Hm?" Jongin menoleh, wajahnya yang manis itu membuat Sehun tak sabar untuk menikahinya.

"Bibi bilang kau akan resign. Apa itu benar?"

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ibunya ini, apa saja pasti dijadikan bahan cerita. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Meski usianya sudah 28 tahun, Jongin masih terlihat menggemaskan seperti anak ABG.

"Begitulah" Jongin menjawab. Ia menarik napas pelan. Berbohong juga percuma kan?

"Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Dia bilang dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua putra kecilnya itu. Apalagi dia ingin membuka toko kue, dimana ia punya hobi makan-makanan manis dan ibunya yang hobi sekali memasak. Pasti seru sekali kalau nantinya dia bisa membuka toko kue pertamanya.

Sehun bertepuk tangan, memuji niat baiknya itu bersama sang ibu.

"Aku pasti akan mendukungmu" Sehun merangkul bahu mungil itu.

"Kau memang harus mendukung aku tahu" kata Jongin.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Seorang suami itu harus selalu mendukung niat Istrinya kan"

Blush..

Jongin merona, kenapa Sehun bicara begitu sih? Jongin kan jadi berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Jongin berseru kesal.

Sehun menarik Jongin agar merebahkan kepalanya di atas bahu lebarnya. Jongin menurut, dan membiarkan Sehun menepuk pipi gembilnya.

"Aku bicara serius" katanya. "Kau mau kan?"

Jongin menarik diri dari bahu Sehun. Menatap cowok itu tepat di mata. "Mau apa?" tanyanya, dengan nada jahil.

"Bilang saja mau! Kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu ya" sahut Sehun.

Jongin menyeringai. "Kalau aku bilang tidak mau gimana?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau?" Sehun mengerling nakal.

Kata-katanya itu mampu membuat Jongin seperti terbakar oleh rasa malunya. Jadi yang dia lakukan adalah menjewer telinga Sehun dengan gemas. "Kau ini melamar tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, ya"

"Adududuh.. Sakit, bear.. Sakit.. Kau ini galak sekali sih" Sehun mencoba melepaskan telinganya dari jeweran tangan Jongin.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang yeoja nampak memperhatikan mereka di balik dinding.

"Ku harap Jongin mau menerima Sehun" Kata Hyera, penuh harap.

Kim Seohyun menoleh, ia mengangguk pelan. Seolah mengamini doa Hyera. "Benar.. Ku harap juga begitu. Mereka sangat cocok sekali"

...

 _"Hentikan, bear! Aaaa.. Kau bisa memutuskan telingaku"_

 _"Biar saja.. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya!"_

Di kamarnya, Taehyung menarik napas pelan. Dia segera menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dan memainkan musik di ponselnya dengan volume penuh.

"Dasar pasangan labil" gerutunya.

.

.

.

.

End..

.

.

.

 _Like a dream you can' t explain_

 _Love can chase a beating of your heart_

 _Like the sunshining in the rain_

 _Love can make your whole world fall apart_

 _All I wanted now, I just wanna spend my life with you_

 _Time will show me how_

 _Suddenly everything has turned me inside out_

 _Suddenly love is the thing that I can't live without_

 _You are my dream, my love, my life_

 _I just wanna spend my life with you_

 _You are the one that makes me smile_

 _I just wanna spend my life with you_

 _God I love somehow... I just wanna spend my life with you_

 _You can show me how_

 _..._

 _A/n_

 _Yeeaay finally selesai. Cuma segini doang sih.. Maaf kalau kalian gak berkenan sama endingnya. Gaje? Yah, terserah bagaimana pendapat kalian nanti. Hehehe.._


End file.
